How Quickly Worlds Do Change
by WriterChild
Summary: When Shelby dies and leaves Beth in Rachel's care how will it effect her newly found friendship with Quinn, how will this effect her Broadway dreams and most importantly how will it effect the child in question. I'm bad at summaries, give it a chance, will be multi chapter fic. Rated T for Santana's language, possibly changed to M later on. Faberry with Kurt and Santana friendships
1. The Letter

She got the phone call as she was switching costumes during rehearsal and the moment she answered the phone, it was as though everything had stopped.

No one around her was moving and the only sound she could hear was her own ragged breath and her feet as they hit against the cold linoleum of the hospital floor. She spun on her heels facing room 403, she was supposed to be here Rachel thought as she looked around the room. Empty. This isn't right, it wasn't supposed to be empty. A sad, sympathetic smile graced the lips of a short brown haired nurse and as she spoke, the words didn't register until a crisp, clean white envelope was shoved in to her hands.

_Rachel._

Her name was clearly written on the front in black scrawl.

Shaking hands and nervous fingers fumbled with the back flap as she pulled out a letter and opened it to find the same black scrawl, a letter, addressed to her. A broken sob was the last thing Rachel remembered as she sunk down to the floor, still dressed in her Fanny Brice costume she had left the rehearsal studio in when she got the call.

_My Dearest Rachel,_

_If you are reading this, I am gone. I will forever regret that I didn't have a real chance to have a Mother/Daughter relationship with you, not a chance I deserved anyhow, but I want you to know that I never regretted your birth, I never regretted you. I gave you to your father's with the hope and dream that you would be given everything I could not provide you with and I believe that I made the right choice. And I now I have another choice to make and I need you to be strong for me, be strong for her._

_I've been sick for a while, I have known for the last year that I didn't have long, the cancer had progressed too far by the time they found it, there were no options for treatment, trust me, I looked in to every one possible. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted nothing to hold you back, nothing to distract you from your dreams._

_You will be contacted by my Lawyer, Mr. Evan Delheim, over the custody of your sister, my daughter, my second chance, Beth. Do not worry about money, I have taken care of everything I thought needed to be taken care of._

_All I ask from you is that you please take care of her. She is still just a baby, Barely 3, although somedays it seems as though she is going on 25. I don't know why I chose you as her guardian, it just felt right, please do not question it, I believe it's for the best. I believe she will bring you happiness as she has brought me._

_I love you Rachel, I have always loved you, please know this. Please make sure Beth knows I loved her too. I will be watching over you both with a smile on my face._

_Your Mom,_

_Shelby Corcoran_

A photo fell from the envelope as Rachel struggled to put the letter back. It was of her and Shelby at the hospital the day she was born. Another broken sob ripped through her.

* * *

It had been barely five hours since Rachel read the letter, four since she spoke to Mr. Delheim and three since she picked up Beth from Children Services. Keys jingled as Rachel struggled to open the front door of the apartment she shared with Kurt and Santana, Beth on her hip, unaware as she played with Rachel's hair.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice hollered through the open apartment, "Rachel? Is that you, you have to see this show, this lady just-" Santana stopped dead in her tracks as she rounded the corner and took in Rachel's appearance and the sight of a small blonde headed toddler who looked like, no, Santana shook her head, that couldn't be, could it? "What the fuck?" Santana whispered before she was swiftly scolded by Rachel for swearing in front of a child.

Santana watched as Rachel set Beth on the couch and handed her a sippy cup of juice and a teddy bear. "I was watch-" Santana was about to protest as Rachel flipped the TV to cartoons, before thinking better of it.

"Santana, kitchen. Now. Beth, we'll be right back." Rachel said to the toddler before she stalked out of the room, Santana on her heels.

"Okay Berry, what the hell? I didn't even know you were still on speaking terms with Shelby let alone babysitting and you do know Quinn will be arriving in less than an hour, right? What the hell are you doing!? She's going to completely-" Before Santana could finish Rachel burst into tears once more as she shoved Shelby's letter into Santana's hands and stood there, watching Santana's face as it went from anger to confusion, to sadness and worry. "Oh Rach."

Santana wrapped her arms quickly around the tiny brunette, trying to soothe her. "It's going to be okay Rach, we'll figure this out, I am so sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have yelled if- it's going to be okay. I promise."

"But Quinn," Rachel sobbed into Santana's shoulder, "Santana, why, how? I can't raise a baby, I can't raise Quinn's baby. And Shelby, she's, she's gone and now I'll never have a Mom."

Before Santana could respond a shriek tore them apart as they ran to the living room to find Kurt standing in complete shock. "Did you guys shrink Quinn in some Honey I shrunk the kids kind of way?" He whispered, earning a snort from Santana.

"I got this Rach," Santana whispered as she walked towards Kurt and pulled him in to the kitchen, Rachel watching the scene in front of her. Santana showed him the letter and Kurt's head snapped up as he looked between Santana and Rachel, his mouth making an 'O' shape as he fixated his stares to the child sitting in the living room.

"She looks like Quinn, but she has Noah's nose." Rachel whispered, Santana and Kurt nodding in agreement as they watched Beth pull a blanket off the back of the couch and curl up, thumb in her mouth.

They hadn't known how long they had been standing there, just watching, until Santana's phone went off.

_'Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down by the enemy.'_

"It's Quinn," Santana barely managed to whispered as a panic over took her, "her train just got in, she'll be here in 40 minutes."

"Shit." Kurt muttered.

"Is it illegal to hide a baby in a closet?" Santana mused.

"Call her." Rachel ordered, turning her attention to Santana. "Call her and tell her no one is home and that she is to meet me at the corner café just a couple blocks from here."

Santana quickly did as she was told, the serious look on Rachel's face was one she'd never seen before and was definitely not one she felt she was in a position to argue with.

"Good, good, bring Beth to the café, Quinn won't commit murder in a public place, nope, she definitely won't do that," Kurt mumbled as he paced back and fourth half listening to Santana's phone conversation and half listening to his own thoughts that were swirling in his mind.

"Oh no, no, no, I am not bringing her, I can't I can't just show up with the child she gave away, do you think I have a death wish Kurt, I cannot risk my Broadway dreams of playing Fanny Brice." Rachel all but screamed as Santana walked from her makeshift bedroom back to the pair. "You two are going to babysit."

"I have to work." Kurt quickly interjected as his gaze turned to Santana.

"Oh hell no, I do not babysit, nope."

Yet less than a half hour later Santana found herself saying her goodbyes as she saw Kurt off to work and gave Rachel one last comforting hug before she headed to meet Quinn. Santana closed the apartment door and walked cautiously to the couch. "Hey there, um, Little Q? Beth? Blondie?" Santana's words were jumbled, she didn't babysit and she for one, never thought she would be babysitting Quinn's illegitimate child from her one night stand with Puckerman.

* * *

Rachel waited with baited breath on a bench outside of the café, a soy latte in one hand and a caramel Macchiatto in the other. Her mind was racing, what was she going to say, how was Quinn going to react, would she be mad, would she be sad? Rachel was lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even noticed the tall blonde dressed in jeans and Yale sweater sitting on the bench next to her.

"One of those for me?" Quinn asked, causing Rachel to jump, Quinn eying her carefully as Rachel handed her the Macchiatto. "You okay Rachel? I mean you were waiting for me, why do you look so scared, like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah, or something." Rachel muttered before mustering up enough energy to fake a smile and pull Quinn in for a hug. "Thank you for meeting me here Quinn. I am sure after the long train ride you would have much preferred to just get settled in to our apartment for the weekend, but I needed to speak with you and I felt it would be best done in the presence of caffeine and people. An audience is always best to prevent a murder scene or so Kurt says."

Before she could continue her speech, Quinn cut her off. "Murder? What are you talking about?"

"Shall we take a walk?" Rachel asked as she stood up and started off down the street without waiting for Quinn's answer.

"Rachel, wait," Quinn called after her, running to keep up, "I may not be in a wheel chair anymore, but could we maybe walk a little slower, my legs still get sore and- Rachel? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yes, rehearsals are going well."

"That's not what I- Rachel what is going on you look nervous."

Rachel spun on her heels and stared up at Quinn, deep brown eyes staring into light hazel ones as they watched her intently. "Quinn, I have something I need to tell you, but I need you to promise that you will not be mad or angry and that you will not walk across the street to that convenience store in order to buy a slushy to throw at me."

Quinn chuckled and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder in hopes to calm the girl. "Rachel I believe you and I are way past the point of slushy facials, now please, what's going on? Between Santana's phone call and the way you are acting, I am starting to get concerned."

Rachel took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Quinn.."


	2. The Confrontation

"Quinn.." Rachel said through a long breath she had been holding in, "I need to tell you something."

"Rachel, talk to me, whatever it is, we'll work it out," Quinn said with a smile as she cocked her head a little to the side, searching Rachel's eyes with her own. She had never seen the Diva so quiet and soft spoken.

"I have Beth." So maybe looking back Rachel could have handled the situation differently, but what's done was done. "I have Beth," she whispered once more, "My Mom- Shelby died, she's gone, she was sick Quinn, very sick and her Lawyer contacted me, I am Beth's Guardian and I didn't want you to show up at the apartment and freak out when she was there, I am so sorry that-"

"What?"

"I only found o-"

"Shut up, shut up!" Quinn screamed hands in the air as she stared Rachel down, the tiny brunette nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the next, Quinn stepped forward and Rachel held her breath, waiting as the silence enveloped around the pair. Silent tears started to trickle from Rachel's eyes, she lost her Mom, she lost her Mom and had been thrown in to a situation that scared her. Quinn had only started to really come around and Rachel was happy to have her in her life, but she knew everything was about to change. Quinn was still staring and Rachel began to plead with her.

"Quinn, say something please? Please? Oh God, Quinn you're scar-"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Quinn's eyes changed from a light milky Hazel to black and then it happened. There was a crack and immediately Rachel's hand flew to her cheek. She was back in the bathroom at Prom all over again, but this time Quinn didn't apologize.

"How dare you, how dare you have my child, she's mine, how dare Shelby leave her with you, how dare you let me show up and just tell me that. How long Rachel? How long have you had her? How many times have we talked on the phone and she was sitting on your lap?" Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Quinn continued to scream as Rachel ducked her head to ignore the stares of the New Yorkers passing by. "You know what it doesn't even matter _RuPaul_. Don't ever talk to me again. I hate you."

There it was, the flashbacks, the names, the old version of Quinn that Rachel was terrified of and as she watched Quinn readjust her shoulder bag and luggage, Rachel didn't even try to stop her from leaving. She wondered if she should follow the blonde, momentarily letting her mind worry that Quinn would get lost in the City, but as the cold sting on her cheek began to worsen all Rachel could do was cry as she turned and made her way back to her apartment. Back to Beth and back to the reality of the situation.

* * *

"Santana? Beth? Are you- Wow," Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she rounded the corner to Santana's room, Beth passed out cold on her bed and Santana desperately attempting to scrub off the mess of makeup on her face. "New look Santana?" Rachel whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed and peered at Santana through the mirror.

"I. Don't. Babysit." Santana seethed. "Let's get that clear. Never again."

"No one said you have to let a child give you a make-"

"Where's Quinn?" Santana said turning around and facing Rachel. Santana almost screamed as she saw the bruise forming along Rachel's jawline and she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her from the room. "What the hell did she do? Are you okay? And don't give me any bullshit about appreciating the drama of it all, because you've been crying and God dammit Rachel, what the fuck did she do?"

"Santana I would appreciate if you would watch your language in the house from now on and she slapped me and before you ask I don't know where she went, it just, it was so bad Santana," Rachel whispered as tears slowly began to fall again. "She, she.."

Rachel relayed the entire story to Santana and she could see the Latina's blood starting to boil. "I have to go," she said standing up and grabbing her jacket.

* * *

"Santana where are you going?" Rachel called after her, but she had already left and as she was about to chase after her a small cry stopped her and she saw Beth standing in the living room teddy bear in hand and eyes watering. "Hey baby girl," Rachel whispered as she picked up the toddler and held her tight against her chest.

"What have you got there?" She asked as she placed the toddler on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Quinn," Beth said presenting the bear to Rachel causing her to tear up once more.

"Oh Beth."

"Where's my Mama?" Beth asked as she crawled on to Rachel's lap and looked at her, the innocence of a child who didn't understand written across her face.

Rachel took a breath and ran her fingers through Beth's wavy blonde hair. "She's with the stars," Rachel whispered, thankful that Beth nodded and seemed to take that as the answer. "So," Rachel said quickly changing the subject. "This is.. Quinn?"

Beth nodded and held the bear out to Rachel once more, "Quinn is my tummy Mommy, she gave me this bear."

* * *

Santana walked the streets of New York for almost an hour, she knew what she was looking for, a bookstore. Not just any bookstore of course, this one was huge, with winding staircases and it's very own Starbucks inside. Brittany had found it and taken her and Quinn there during Nationals and Santana had never seen Quinn so at peace as she scoured the shelves filled with the greats. As Santana came to a stop she looked in the window, no sign of Quinn, but that didn't mean she wasn't there. She searched the History section, the Fiction and Non-Fiction, but it wasn't until she made it to the Literature section that she spotted her, sitting at a table a pile of books and a coffee cup from the Café she had met Rachel at, her eyes were puffy and red and one hand was balled up in a fist around the cotton of her sweater where it fell across her stomach.

Quinn looked up and as Santana sat down across from her and as she started to speak, Santana held up a hand signaling that she didn't want to hear what she had to say. Quinn closed the book in front of her and waited as Santana dug through her purse and watched her place an envelope addressed to Rachel on the table between them, waiting for Quinn to read it. She did and Santana could see her face starting to crumple when the truth hit her.

"Grow up Quinn," Santana started. "RuPaul really? You're back to the name calling, this isn't McKinley, you can't just try to cut her down so that you don't have to deal with your feelings, that's not how it works. She came today, Beth, Shelby died this morning," Quinn's face fell and Santana continued. "You wouldn't know that though because you just assumed she had been keeping this from you for a while, her Mom died and I'm not talking about Beth, I'm talking about Rachel, her Mom died and she was worried about you, but isn't that how it always goes, Rachel worrying about you? Don't answer that." Santana ran her hands through her hair and let her expression soften. "She didn't choose this, just like you didn't. She was scared to tell you, I guess now I know why, she knows you better than anyone, she knew how you would react, that's why she took you to the café to give you time to process before she brought you back to our apartment, time to think before you got to see Beth, who by the way, is 3 and actually pretty awesome. Aside from Puckerman's nose, she looks like you." Santana stood up from the table and began to walk away before she felt a hand close around her wrist.

"Wait," turning around Santana saw desperation in Quinn's eyes. "What do I do?"

"Fix this, because you're not the only one hurting and you aren't the only one to consider, pull your head out of your ass, you want to be that little girl's Mom, here's your chance, but I swear to God Quinn, you aren't coming anywhere near that child until you fix what you broke." Santana didn't have to say it, she could see it on Quinn's face that she meant Rachel, fix what she did, how she reacted.

"Can I come with you?" Quinn asked as she stood up and stepped toward Santana. "Please? I need you S." Santana nodded, scowl still on her face as she turned to leave once more. "S? I- I need a, I think that-" Santana turned around and wrapped her arms around Quinn and Quinn immediately molded herself to her best friend. "I don't know if I can do this," Quinn whispered into Santana's neck.

"You can and you will." Santana said with finality as she pulled back from Quinn and led them out of the bookstore.


	3. A Step Forward

**This chapter is a little shorter but it was swimming in my head and I didn't want to wait til' tomorrow to post it. Don't worry though there will be another chapter for tomorrow. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

As Santana and Quinn reached the apartment Santana stopped abruptly and turned to face the other girl. "Stay here," she instructed as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Rachel was sitting on the floor with Beth, surrounded by boxes and Santana looked at her questioning the mess their apartment had turned into.

"It's Beth's stuff, it just got delivered, I guess Shelby really did have it all figured out," Rachel said sarcastically, watching as Santana picked up Beth and headed towards the kitchen. "I don't really know where to put it all and I know you didn't come to New York to have to live like this and I am sorry for all of the drama I-"

"Rachel, stop." Santana set Beth in the high chair that had already been unpacked. "We'll talk, I promise, but right now this little monster looks like she needs to eat and there is someone outside waiting to talk to you."

Rachel stood up and fixed her clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles. "She is not a monster," Rachel scolded as she watched Beth pick up her sippy cup and throw it at the unsuspecting Latina, earning a low growl. Rachel laughed nervously and turned to eye the door, "Quinn?" She asked, Santana nodding her response. "I don't know if I can do this, Santana."

"Rachel, it's fine, I promise, if you need to scream and I'll come out and help, but seriously, the two of you need to talk, if not for yourselves for Beth." Santana placed the sippycup back on the tray of the high chair and began to open a can of Zoodles, placing the saucy mess in a bowl and then the microwave. "Go, Beth and I are good here." Santana turned her attention back to the toddler as Rachel slowly slinked towards the door.

* * *

"Hi"

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel said looking everywhere but at the blonde standing in front of her.

"Rachel I am so sorry, I just, I was shocked and I didn't know how to react and-"

"So you thought slapping me and calling me names was the way to handle it?" Rachel snapped her eyes now cutting through Quinn. "I didn't hide this from you, I just found out."

"Santana told me," Quinn whispered as she stepped closer to Rachel, Rachel stepping back to keep the distance between them. "I'm so sorry Rachel, really, I was wrong, so wrong and I- I just- I just got used to the fact that Beth was with Shelby, used to the fact that I would probably not be in her life and then you said you had her and all the feelings came back, the regret, the hurt, the want. I didn't mean to do that," Quinn reached out a hand, her finger tracing the bruise she left on Rachel's face. Rachel flinched. "Please don't do that, I won't hurt you, oh God Rachel I am so sorry." The flood of tears cascading down Quinn's face told her she meant it, but somehow that didn't change anything Rachel was thinking.

"We were getting close, you and I, we were finally friends."

"We're still friends."

"It's like one step forward, two steps back with you Quinn and I can't do this, I can't walk on eggshells waiting for you to snap, to revert to your old ways and-"

"I won't."

"You did."

The silence took over and Quinn leaned against the wall and took in a calming breath. "I don't want to be that person, the one I was in High School, that's not me, not who I want to be anyways. Rachel, I-"

"She's gone." Rachel whispered cutting her off, "I'm never going to have a Mom, at least before I knew I had one, even if it didn't seem like she wanted me, at least I knew she was out there somewhere and now there is this hole in my heart and she's missing again, but I'll never get her back."

"Oh Rach," Quinn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, this time Rachel stayed, wrapping her arms around Quinn to return the hug. "I'm so sorry."

"You said that," Rachel said pulling back with watery eyes and an uneasy tone in her voice.

"And I will keep saying it, because I mean it. I shouldn't have hit you, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but this is just too much, it's to hard and it's not what I ever imagined when I stepped off that train. I thought we were gonna have a Girl's Weekend, me, you, Kurt and Santana. Movies, shopping, all the things you and I never got to do together in Ohio, but then it was like my world stopped, Beth is behind those doors and that scares me. What if she doesn't like me? What if you become her Mom, when it should be me."

"Quinn, I'm not her Mom, I'll never be her Mom."

"But you could be."

"No, I can't. Shelby is her Mom, you are her Tummy Mommy, I'm just, just, Rachel."

"Tummy Mommy?" Quinn said skeptically, unsure whether or not she liked the sound of it.

"That's what she called you."

"She knows who I am?" A fresh wave of tears left Quinn and a sob escaped past her lips and this time it was Rachel who stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"She knows who you are. Her bear, she has it, the one you gave her. It's named after you. She takes it everywhere." Rachel chose her words carefully, but the more she spoke the harder Quinn cried.

They stood in the hallway for what felt like an eternity, Quinn molded against Rachel, Rachel holding her tight. The fight outside the café just seemed to wash away with both the girl's tears and by the end they were both laughing, but neither knew why.

"Did you want to see her?"

"I can't." Quinn whispered, "I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"You're the strongest person I know Quinn."

"Rachel, I-"

"Quinn!" Both girl's turned to see Kurt running towards them, unaware of what had transpired while he was at work. "You're crying." Kurt said, speaking to both Quinn and Rachel. "I take it Rachel told you."

Quinn nodded and bit at her bottom lip. "Does she really look like me?"

"So much."

"She's perfect."

Quinn felt a lump in her throat and she turned to Rachel. "I need to do this, don't I?"

* * *

Kurt slipped past them and in to the apartment, happy to be home and to be able to get out of his work uniform, which he thought was a fashion disaster. Leaving the two girl's in the hallway once again to finish their conversation. Once inside, Kurt changed and made his way in to the kitchen where a frustrated Santana was trying to clean pasta and sauce off of her clothes and Kurt laughed at the sight of a very messy Beth smiling and laughing, proud of what she had done.

"Orange is so not your colour." Kurt said walking over to Santana.

"Santana so dirty," Beth laughed and Kurt joined in causing a glare from Santana that Kurt merely shrugged off.

"Go change, you're never going to get those stains out without presoaking your shirt in stain remover." Santana huffed and stomped off and Kurt just laughed and grabbed a cloth from the sink. "You are so cute," he mused as he began to clean off Beth's face. Looking around he spotted Beth's diaper bag on the table and he quickly rummaged through it, pulling out a fresh set of clothes. "Let's get you cleaned up before Quinn and Rachel come in to see you."

"Quinn?"

"Yes Quinn." There was a look on Beth's face Kurt couldn't quite determine, but as he pulled off Beth's food stained shirt he saw her smiling. "Do you know who Quinn is?" Kurt asked replacing the top with a clean one.

"Yes," Beth answered starting to get a little impatient as Kurt tried to figure out how to put Beth's new tights on. "Do you think she'll like me?"

Kurt stopped holding up two skirts, Beth choosing the pink one by pointing a tiny finger at it and then clapping. "She already loves you." Kurt replied as he set Beth down, not really knowing where to take the conversation.

"Where is she?"

"Outside in the hall talking to Rachel."

Before Kurt could stop her Beth bound off through the living room to the front door, pushing it open easily as Kurt had not shut it all the way when he came in.

"Quinn?"

"Beth."


	4. The Reunion

"Quinn?"

"Beth."

The name slipped out of her mouth with a shaky breath as Quinn stared down at the toddler. A million thoughts racing through her mind, she wanted to run, but at the same time she wanted to scoop up her little girl and hold her tight, never letting go. Rachel stood back looking from Quinn to Beth and back to Quinn and Kurt stood in the doorway doing the same.

Quinn couldn't help the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes as she looked in to the face of the daughter she had missed every day since she gave birth. She smiled through the tears when she realized just how much truth was in her friend's words when they said Beth looked just like her. She had blonde hair, a little curlier than Quinn's, but her face was the same shape, her lips were too. She had Quinn's eyes, that light milky hazel with just a touch of green, aside from the fact that she had Puck's nose, it was as though someone had plucked her right out of one of Quinn's baby pictures. She was perfect.

"My perfect thing." Quinn whispered, causing Beth to tilt her head and squint her eyes, she was searching Quinn's face and Quinn wondered if she was thinking how much they looked alike too.

Beth's face did this scrunchy thing that reminded Rachel so much of Puck as she turned and ran back in to the apartment, before Quinn had a chance to respond to Beth's actions the toddler was back, thrusting her teddy bear in to Quinn's arms. Quinn looked at the bear and remembered how long it took her to pick it out, it had to be perfect, because it was for her daughter and she wanted Beth to have something from her, even though they couldn't be together. Quinn slowly lowered herself to the ground until she was face to face with Beth.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You're so beautiful."

"I look like you."

That was all it took for Quinn to start crying again and she was startled when a pair of chubby arms wrapped around her neck and Quinn could hear soft whimpers coming from the little girl. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around Beth as Rachel stepped in to the apartment, pulling Kurt away from the door.

Santana came out of the bathroom freshly showered and food free, her eyes quickly finding Kurt and Rachel standing in the living room staring towards the door, tears in both their eyes. "What's going-"

Rachel's hand flew up silencing Santana and Kurt pointed towards the door. "Look," was all Kurt could muster up and as Santana stood watching the interaction happening in front of them she felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"Rachel get your camera," she whispered, the diva nodding as she backed up towards her bedroom, trying not to take her eyes off of the door.

Quinn was now sitting on the floor in the hallway of the apartment, Beth on her lap, she was talking quickly and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the little girl's words. _'She's so smart, she talks a lot. Rambles, like Rachel.'_ Quinn wondered if that was because of Shelby, being raised by her and for Rachel, because it was in her genes. A flash of light snapped both Beth and Quinn out of their trance and the two blonde's looked up to find Rachel with a camera to her face. Another flash, another photo.

"Why don't we go inside?" Quinn said as she pulled herself from the ground, Beth still in her arms.

* * *

Rachel was in the kitchen making tea when she felt someone behind her, turning, Rachel found Quinn pulling herself up on to the counter, her eyes still glued across the room on Beth who was dancing with Santana and Kurt, jumping from the couch to the floor and back again.

"You okay?" Rachel asked as she handed Quinn a mug.

"I don't want to leave."

"You can come back all the time, we can even come see you."

"You're keeping her?"

"I- Did you not-"

"I was just making sure."

Rachel ducked her head and tucked some fallen hair behind her ear. "There was so much I wanted us to do this weekend, things I wanted to tell you," Rachel whispered as Quinn hopped down from the counter. "I'm proud of you, I'm going to hug you now okay?" Quinn nodded and fell into Rachel's embrace.

"Do you think it would be okay if I put her to bed?"

"Her bed is in my room, you can stay in there tonight if you'd like."

"Will you stay with me?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn smiled, "Beth?" She called out. "Honey it's time for bed."

* * *

"I heard you singing to her," Quinn jumped, she hadn't realized Santana was standing by the door as she made her way out of Rachel's room.

"Where's Kurt and Rachel?"

"They went to do groceries."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Quinn followed Santana to the couch and the two sat face to face, Santana's legs outstretched, Quinn's crossed in front of her.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Santana started, "I should have been there for you more, when you you were pregnant, I was just."

Quinn shook her head and reached out for Santana's hand. "We both made mistakes."

"You're a natural with her you know," Santana whispered glancing back at the room where Beth was now fast asleep.

"And you're going soft on me."

"I guess we've both changed." Santana said with a smile as she repositioned herself, her head now on Quinn's lap. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm scared," Quinn admitted, "I'm scared I can't do this, scared she'll hate me, what if she asks why I gave her away, I don't really have an answer, I was being selfish, I-"

"You were 16, you were being responsible, you couldn't raise a baby, not in Lima, not when you weren't being honest with yourself about who you were and what you wanted."

"I just don't want to lose this chance, she's perfect Santana, she's better than anything I could have ever dreamed up in my head, but I'm scared, I'm scared that Rachel will- What if- What if Rachel realizes she doesn't want me in Beth's life?" Quinn was starting to get emotional and Santana sat up immediately, facing Quinn, mirroring her sitting position.

"She won't, I promise you, she wouldn't-"

"I was horrible to her for years, what if she wants revenge?"

Santana scoffed and started laughing. "Oh wait," Santana stopped laughing and looked at Quinn seriously. "You were being serious. Quinn, come one, Rachel doesn't have one bad bone in her body, she wouldn't purposely hurt you, she wouldn't use Beth for revenge."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she took me in, we've become close, Rachel and I. Sure she's still the annoying Hobbit, Diva she was in High School, but she's a lot more than that. She's different than I would have imagined, she cares about you Quinn and she cares about Beth."

Quinn nodded and leaned into Santana, wrapping her arms around her. "I think Rachel and I need to talk, about a lot of things." Santana nodded and Quinn got this worried look in her eyes. "Do I tell Puck?"

Santana honestly hadn't even thought about it, the day had already been so hectic, "I don't know, I think you should, but you should talk to Rachel before you make any big decisions."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

It was just past midnight when Rachel and Kurt strolled back in to the apartment with what seemed like a never ending amount of food from the grocery store. "We got-"

"The entire store?" Santana asked incredulously. "Seriously Berry, do we even have room for this much food?"

Kurt laughed and picked up a bag handing it to Santana. "Stop talking and help us unpack this stuff please."

"I didn't know what to get, I didn't know what Beth liked, so I got a few different kinds of cereal and lots of fruit and I think I bought one of everything from the baby aisle. Did you know they have cookies specifically for Toddler's? Well I got all the flavours. And I got milk, I don't know if she drinks milk, but I didn't know if she'd like my soy milk and I got more pasta and soups and stuff for sandwiches and I got bacon for Quinn and-"

"Did someone say bacon?" Quinn asked, smile on her face

"Yes, I got bacon, I also got eggs, I don't know if she's vegan or vegetarian, I don't know what Shel- I don't know what she eats, I just wanted to be prepared."

Quinn didn't say anything, but she noticed how Rachel wouldn't mention Shelby or at least tried not too and she made note to talk to Rachel about it in the morning. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Actually you're not," Santana smiled, "I talked to the Boss-Man, I'm covering your shift tomorrow, I figured you'd have a lot to do and things to get settled," Santana motioned to the boxes around the house and laughed. "So you are free tomorrow, until 6, because you and I are going out for dinner."

"We are?"

"I told you earlier we would talk and I think we should, sooner rather than later." Rachel nodded and Santana smiled. "But other than that she's all yours tomorrow Q."

"Thanks," Rachel and Quinn said together.

"I don't work tomorrow either," Kurt added. "So if a babysitter is needed while you two sort out what needs to be sorted, I would be happy to help."

"Perfect."

"Thanks Kurt, I really do need to talk too Quinn about a few things."

"Good luck with the little Monster."

"Santana!" Quinn and Rachel scolded.

"She threw a cup at me!" Santana said sounding a bit hurt.

"You probably deserved it."

"Oh really Hummel?"

"Yeah." Kurt said laughing as he walked passed Santana and hip check her lightly causing laughter from all three girl's to bubble over, the stress of the day washing away.

* * *

**R+R?**


	5. The Breakfast Club

Rachel woke up in the morning, squinting as the sun peaked through the curtains in her room. She felt slight pressure on her hip and smiled as she rolled over to find Quinn fast asleep, one arm slung over Rachel, her blonde hair splayed across the pillow. "Good morning Lion," Rachel whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Quinn's forehead before she had a chance to think about what she was doing. A quick glance at her alarm clock told her it was not quite 7AM. Slowly Rachel removed herself from the bed and grabbed her towel and bathrobe, stopping to check on Beth who was still sound asleep, before making her way in to the bathroom.

As the hot water cascaded over Rachel's body, she let the tears flow freely, her thoughts racing.

Shelby was gone. Quinn was asleep in her bed, but not for the reasons that Rachel had been dreaming about and Beth was now in her care. Part of Rachel resented Beth, she got to have the Mom Rachel always wanted, but Rachel let those feeling wash away under the steam of the shower. She couldn't understand why Shelby had left Beth under her guardianship, she couldn't understand why Shelby hadn't at least contacted her to let her know. She didn't look sick, Rachel thought back to when Shelby showed up before her Funny Girl audition, she hadn't looked sick had she? Rachel wondered if she had just been blinded by the thought of playing Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl, but she was sure Shelby had looked fine.

* * *

"Good morning," Rachel mumbled as she padded across the kitchen floor in her robe, passing Santana a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks," the Latina mumbled, sleep still evident in her voice.

"It's the least I could do, after all you took my shift and although you didn't have to do that, I really appreciate it, you've become a very good fr-"

"Berry can you stop rambling, it's early, you're welcome. It's what friends do."

Rachel smiled and walked around the counter to wear Santana was sitting on one of the stools Kurt had purchased from the Nifty Thrift Shop, just down the street. Santana wasn't even surprised when Rachel hugged her, she had become used to it by now, Santana hugged her back and pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked studying Rachel's face.

"I just, there's a lot on my mind." Rachel admitted and Santana smiled and nodded, knowingly.

"We'll chat tonight?"

"Please." Rachel whispered, watching Santana put her mug in the sink and pick up her coat and purse. "Have a good day at work Santana, thank you again."

"No problem, thanks for the coffee Shorty."

Kurt walked out of his bedroom as Santana was leaving, he gave her a tired wave and she picked up a pillow and chucked it at the unsuspecting boy, laughing loudly as she left.

"She's a pain." Kurt mumbled as he too took a mug of coffee from Rachel. "Thanks. Quinn and Beth still asleep?"

"Yes, they sleep the same," Rachel mused. "I didn't want to wake them, it's early and I think it was an emotional day for everyone yesterday, Quinn and Beth need their sleep, I'm sure today will be just as tiring."

Kurt smiled and reached his hand out for Rachel's, "How are you holding up?"

"I just don't understand," Rachel said, eyes squinting slightly as she tried to hold back her tears. "I didn't know she was sick and I just, I feel like everyone is leaving me."

Kurt winced, he knew she meant Finn, they never talked about it, not directly anyways, it was a subject they both tried to avoid.

"I don't know if I can raise her."

"Santana and I will always be here to help. And Quinn, I don't think she will be going anywhere. We're not leaving you."

"I would hope not. Are you really okay with babysitting today? You don't have too, but it would be nice to just be able to sort some things out with Quinn, one on one." Kurt smiled and Rachel knew he didn't mind, "I printed these off this morning," Rachel handed Kurt a pile of papers. "They're Pre-Schools in the area. She left me money, a fair amount, but she didn't tell me anything else about what to do, I guess she just thought I would be able to figure it out on my own."

"You can say her name you know, it's okay," Kurt said as he looked over the papers.

"I can't."

"Are you going to ask Quinn to help you pick one?"

"I think this is something she should be included in, so yes."

"Have you talked to your Dad's?"

"I will."

"When?"

"Soon."

"We should switch rooms," Kurt said standing up. "My room is the biggest, you're going to need extra room, especially if you will be sharing with Beth."

"You don't have to do that Kurt."

"I want too."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to move out are you?"

"Rachel, no! What are you talking about, how could I leave you at time like this, what kind of best friend do you think I am? Plus even with all the people, this place is great."

Rachel laughed and gave Kurt a watery smile. "Do you think Santana's going to leave?"

"Do you want her too?"

"No."

"Then I don't think she is going anywhere, come here." Kurt pulled Rachel in to a hug and rocked her back and fouth. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise. Let's make some breakfast, yes?"

* * *

Quinn woke up to the smell of bacon and if it hadn't been for that she might not have ever left Rachel's bed. Beth's bed was empty and Quinn took a deep breath, she was almost sure the entirety of yesterday's events had been a dream.

"There you, it's about time you woke up Sleepyhead." Quinn smiled at Rachel and mumbled something about Bacon and Rachel set a plate in front of her. Bacon, eggs, toast and homefries. "I could get used to this," Quinn mumbled as she bit in to her toast.

"Beth would you like more?"

"Bacon, bacon, bacon." Beth chanted from chair.

"Morning Beth," Quinn said as she leaned over, handing a piece of her own bacon to the toddler.

"Morning Quinn." Beth said excitedly as she took the bacon from Quinn and placed it directly in her mouth.

Kurt walked over and gave Quinn a quick side hug, which Quinn returned. "So Beth," Kurt said clapping his hands together. "I was thinking today, you and I could hang out, listen to music, eat junk food and watch movies, how does that sound?"

Beth looked at Kurt and then Rachel and then Quinn, then back to Kurt before she started to cry, causing the three of them to jump, but neither knew what to do as they stood, staring.

"Beth, honey what's wrong?" Rachel tried, only causing Beth to cry harder.

"Did you want to go shopping instead?" Kurt asked, hoping to calm the girl, but with no luck Rachel and Kurt to turned to Quinn who looked like she was frozen in place. Kurt nudged her slightly, pushing her towards Beth and immediately Quinn scooped her up in to arms, bouncing her lightly.

"It's okay, Beth, it's okay, what's wrong?"

"Where's- My- Momm-y?" Beth cried in to Quinn's neck.

Quinn stopped moving and the look on her face broke Rachel's heart as she handed Beth over to the tiny brunette and walked quickly from the room. Kurt following behind her.

"Beth," Rachel said taking her over to the couch. "Remember when I told you yesterday Mommy was with the stars?"

Beth nodded, her little hands balling in fists around Rachel's bathrobe. "When is she comi-ng back?" Beth asked her tears subsiding.

Rachel didn't know what to say, how do you tell a child their Mother isn't coming back.

"She-"

"Beth-"

"You see-"

Rachel couldn't find the words and almost as if one cue, Beth looked up at Rachel. "She's not is she?"

"Beth-"

"She told me she was going to go away."

"She is always with you though," Rachel said finally composing herself. "She's in here," Rachel pointed to Beth's heart and Beth whimpered softly as she hugged Rachel.

* * *

"Quinn?" Kurt whispered sitting down beside the blonde who was sobbing violently on Rachel's bed.

"I know, I know I'm stupid, I shouldn't be hurt, but I just, I want to be her Mom and I'm not, I never will be, I gave up my chance-"

"Shhh, it's okay, I know you're hurting right now, I know, it's going to be okay, you're going to get through the rough patches and you can be her Mom again, it might take time, but you have time." Kurt whispered running his hands through Quinn's hair.

Quinn sat up and began wiping her tears from her eyes. "I think I need to take a shower and just-"

"Think?" Kurt asked and Quinn nodded. "I'll get you some towels."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Rate & review? **

**What would you like to see happen, I am always open for suggestions. And yes, everything is canon up til' the last episode.**


	6. Decisions

The afternoon had been spend hailing cabs and visiting different Pre-Schools in the area, some closer to the Diner, some closer to the apartment and one just down the street from the Theatre, there was one close by NYADA but it looked run down, cold and scary and Quinn immediately said no. To Rachel's relief they never even stepped inside. Once they had done the visits and gotten all the information they needed, Rachel led them to the Diner where her, Kurt and Santana worked.

"No one is going to start singing while we eat are they?" Quinn questioned as they took their seats.

"Unfortunately, no. We missed the 12 o'clock lunch performance and the dinner performance isn't for another few hours yet."

"Hola, Bitches, what can I get you? Coffee?" Santana didn't wait for an answer, she just poured the coffee into the waiting mugs and passed them the menus, quickly explaining they daily specials.

Quinn smiled sweetly and licked her lips. "Mmm good coffee," she said taking a sip.

"It's no Starbucks, but we pride ourselves on not serving complete crap here," Santana laughed, as she shoved Rachel over and sat down. "I have time for a quick break, so fill me in. Where's mini Q? What are you guys up too? Remember I'm taking the Hobbit here out for dinner, so you two better be home by then."

Rachel swatted Santana's arm playfully and leaned her head on the girl's shoulder, "I promise I won't be late for our date Santana. Beth is with Kurt."

"It's not a date."

"What's not a date?" Dani said walking over to the table. "Hi, I'm Dani, Santana's girlfriend, you must be Quinn? It's nice to meet you." Dani stuck out her hand and Quinn shook it, her eyes flicking over to Santana.

"Santana's taking Rachel on a date tonight," Quinn said with a smirk and Dani just laughed.

"Well, good luck with that Rachel, Santana you better pull out all the stops if you want a second one, I hear Rachel Berry is quite the diva." Rachel faked hurt, hand on her chest and Santana threw her head back in laughter. "I better get back to work, we need at least one waitress who isn't slacking." Dani shoved Santana lightly before walking away.

"You didn't tell me you were dating anyone," Quinn mumbled, eyebrows furrowed as she questioned why Santana left this little piece of information out of their past conversations.

"I didn't know if it was gonna last."

Quinn accepted the reasoning, as much as she liked that Santana seemed happy and that Dani genuinely seemed like a nice person, her heart still ached. She was sure Santana and Brittany were soulmates.

Rachel took the silence as an opportunity to jump in and fill Santana in on the day's events. "Well good luck, if you need me, let me know, I'll be over there macking on my Girl." Santana stood up and ruffled Rachel's hair playfully.

"I'll see you for our date later on," Rachel called out after her.

"It's not a date."

An hour and a half later Quinn threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously, Rachel?"

"Quinn, I do not want to send Beth to a Pre-School that doesn't have a music program, I won't budge on this."

"Fine. What about this one?" Quinn passed the brochure across the table to Rachel. "This one has a music program and it's right down the street from the Diner. It's perfect. You said yourself, Santana works the morning shifts Monday, Wednesday and Friday's. She can drop her off and you can pick her up. And-"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to have to rely on Santana or Kurt, Shel- Listen, Beth was left in my care, it's not fair for me to dump the responsibility on Santana or Kurt. I think you're right though. The one around the corner from the Diner is perfect. I can drop her off on my way to school and pick her up when I'm done. I'm sure I can bring her with me to my rehearsals for Funny Girl, plus I think there is a Daycare downstairs at the theatre for the kids of the Actors and Actresses, so if need be I can drop her off there."

"Why won't you say her name?" Quinn said cutting Rachel off, but Rachel ignored Quinn and continued on.

"We need to fill out this paperwork and drop it back off by 4 o'clock, which is," Rachel said checking her cellphone for the time. "In exactly one hour. I'm assuming you want to be one of Beth's emergency contacts as well?" Rachel asked fishing out a pen from the bottom of her bag.

"Put Santana and Kurt too." It wasn't a question and Rachel knew by the tone in her voice and she figured it made sense. If there was an emergency and they couldn't get a hold of Rachel, Quinn was in New Haven and it would take at least two hours for her to make it to New York, assuming she could catch the train right away. So Rachel did as she was told, scrolling through her phone for Kurt's cellphone number and then Santana's.

_Name: Beth Corcoran_  
_Age: 3_  
_Birthdate: June 8, 2010_

_Emergency Contacts:_  
_1. Rachel Berry - 212-576-9858_  
_2. Quinn Fabray - 203-858-9544_  
_3. Santana Lopez - 212-588-9523_  
_4. Kurt Hummel - 212-521-3314_

_Allergies: People who can't sing_

"Rachel, you cannot put that, that is not an allergy."

Rachel snorted and quickly scribbled out what she had written. "It should be."

"Well it's not." Quinn scoffed taking the pen from Rachel.

"Hey!"

"If you can't do this properly, I'll do it. Does she have any allergies?"

"Not according to the medical charts the Lawyer gave me." Rachel said as she watched Quinn fill out the remainder of the application.

_Allergies: None._

_Days of Pre-School You Child Will Be Attending (Please Check All That Apply):_  
_Monday [__**x**__] Tuesday [__**x**__] Wednesday [__**x**__] Thursday [__**x**__] Friday [__**x**__] Saturday [ ] Sunday [ ]_

_Will you be providing your child's lunch?_

"Rachel will you be sending Beth with a lunch or will they be feeding her?" Quinn asked, unsure how to answer the question on the form.

"I think I would prefer to pack her something, so I know she'll like what she's getting and actually eat."

Quinn nodded and finished filling out the application. "Done," Rachel checked over the application one last time and slipped back in to the envelope.

"Now that that's done, did you want to talk about what happened this morning?" Rachel asked nervously, her eyes still on the envelope.

"No."

"Okay."

"It's not a big deal, I get it. It just-"

"Hurt?"

"Yeah." Quinn's eyes were misting over slowly and Rachel watched as she tilted her head back, blinking rapidly until she finally looked back at Rachel, lips pursed. "Rachel, can I ask you something?"

Rachel nodded as her eyes followed Quinn's. "Anything."

"You're not- I mean, right now you're letting- You're not gonna take Beth away from me are you?"

"Quinn Fabray! How dare you think I would do such a thing."

"I just-"

"You listen to me Quinn, I am not that mean I wouldn't do that to Beth and I wouldn't do that to you, if I didn't want you around I would have told you not to come, I would have sent you back to New Haven the moment you stepped off the train, I would never be so cruel and I rather resent the notion that I would ever be such a monster towards you."

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes Quinn, fine, as in okay, sure, awesome."

"Rachel, please don't patronize me."

"I'm not."

"You were."

"You deserved it."

"I guess you're right."

"We should get going, we need to drop these off and I have a date to get ready for."

"It's not a date," Santana said as she walked over slammed the bill down on the table. "I have better taste than that."

"Santana I find that incredibly rude of you to say."

Santana walked away and Rachel burst into laughter. "You're just trying to get her going aren't you?" Quinn asked with a shake of her head.

"She makes it so easy, I just can't help myself."

Quinn's face twisted and Rachel couldn't help but think that she had only ever seen that expression on the blonde in one other situation before.

"Quinn are you jealous that Santana is taking me on a date?"

"Jesus Christ Berry, I am not taking you on a date!" Santana yelled across the restaurant, causing another burst of laughter from Rachel.

"I am definitely not jealous," Quinn answered. "Why did you want me to take you on a date?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows and Rachel shook her head.

"I most certainly do not, now let's go."

"She totally does Fabray! Don't listen to her, she wants all up- Ow!" Santana yelled and Quinn turned around in time to watch Dani smack Santana upside the head and drag her into the kitchen.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned, but the tiny Diva was already pushing her way quickly past Quinn and Quinn couldn't help but notice the blush rising on Rachel's cheeks.


	7. Unwanted Talks and Bubble Baths

_**Thank you all for for the comments, I wanted to quickly address one specific comment by Jaely, yes I am aware that Beth is very smart for her age, however as you mentioned the school year is almost over. Therefore I am writing that Beth is actually closer to four as her birthday is in June. Also I gave Beth an understanding of what is going on because my head canon is that Shelby told and prepared Beth for her death. Also yes I am writing Beth as an above average child. With a very clear grasp on life and the things around her. I apologize if you find my portrayal of Beth unrealistic.**_

_**Update, response to RVFlorida: If you have read the full story you will see that this is only the second day that Beth has been in Rachel's care. I am not writing the story to have Beth bond more with Quinn than Rachel. Quinn has had a couple more bonding moments, yes, but Rachel has had some as well and I will be covering some Rachel/Beth bonding in the next chapter. As well, you will understand more as to why Rachel is letting Quinn kind of take the reins a bit more at the beginning. **_

* * *

"Wow," Quinn breathed out as she entered Rachel's bedroom. "You look, wow."

"Why thank you Quinn, that is quite the compliment coming from someone such as yourself." Rachel checked herself over in the mirror one last time, she was wearing tight black leather pants, faux leather of course. Being vegan Rachel wouldn't dare wear real leather, the idea of doing such a thing made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Even if it was deemed fashionably appropriate, she wouldn't be a part of some poor animals suffering.

Her black and white block sweater hung in a flowing fashion, a little longer in the back with tight sleeves that showed off the Diva's toned arms. She kept her jewelry simple, diamond stud earrings and around her neck a long silver chain with a sparkling star pendant.

"What should I do with my hair?" Rachel questioned aloud as she ran a comb through the wavy locks.

"Down, leave it down, definitely," Quinn managed to say, her eyes locked on the pendant Rachel was wearing, a small smile playing on her lips. "I like your necklace."

"Thank you, I found it taped to my locker before graduation, I never found out who put it there, I asked around but no one seemed to know. I still wish I did find out, so I could have thanked them properly for such a lovely gift." Rachel did as Quinn said, she left her hair down and turned her attention to her shoes.

"The red ones," Quinn said when Rachel held out her two options for the night. "Well I'm sure whoever it was." '_Me_,' thought Quinn. "Knows how thankful you are without you having to tell them."

Rachel smiled thoughtfully at Quinn and sat down on the bed next to her. "What's on your mind? I am sure you didn't come in here to talk about my necklace or help me finish getting ready, I can tell there is something on your mind."

"I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"About?"

"Tonight. I'm scared I am going to screw this up. I mean I'm thankful Kurt will be here for moral support, but I'm still scared." Quinn admitted as she laid back on Rachel's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're going to be fine. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're her Mom," Rachel whispered. "You're a natural with her."

"Thank you." Quinn breathed, eyes fluttering closed. "Thank you for giving me my second chance, not just with Beth, but with you. You've been incredible."

Rachel blushed and stood up off the bed holding her hand out to Quinn. "Come on, Santana's waiting for me."

* * *

"This place is gorgeous Santana," Rachel said, wide eyed as she looked around. "How did you find it? It's so high class."

"I went sight seeing a while back," Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders as they took their seats at the table she had reserved for them.

"Santana I wanted to-"

"No, don't thank me, you have no reason to," Santana said as she held up a hand to Rachel.

"Oh but that is where you wrong. You have been amazing Santana, not just yesterday and today, but before that, when Finn," Rachel swallowed the dry lump in her throat and looked down at the table. "You've just really come through for me when I needed you and it's meant a lot to me."

"It's what family does and we're family now, even as much as it pains me to admit," Santana replied with a playfulness in her voice.

Rachel smiled and the waitress made her way over, handing them their menus before scurrying off to another table. The two looked over their menus in silence and Santana waved the waitress back once they had decided.

"Don't leave," Rachel whispered as soon as the waitress has disappeared once again. "Please." Her voice sounded broken and Santana shook her head at the thought.

"Why would I leave?" Santana questioned, reaching across the table and tilting Rachel's head up with a soft hand.

"Because of Beth, because you didn't come to New York to deal with all of my crap. First Brody and the pregnancy scare and then Finn and the mess I let myself become when I got the news and now, now this. The apartment is cramped and-"

"Rachel stop," Santana ordered, cutting Rachel's speech short. "None of the matters, I'm not going anywhere. Sure the apartments kind of a total bombshell right now, but that's because there are boxes everywhere and that's nothing a little organization can't fix." There was a sincerity in Santana's voice and Rachel smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you."

"I said don't thank me, besides I brought you here tonight because there are some things I want you to talk to me about and I am not so sure you're going to me thanking me for anything by the end of the night." Santana said honestly as she leaned back slightly in her chair, Rachel shifting uncomfortably under the weight of Santana's glare.

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch immersed in the latest Vogue magazine as Quinn and Beth sat on the floor and played with a set of wooden letter blocks they had found in one of the boxes in the living room.

"B-E-T-H." Quinn spelled out with the blocks, reaching out a hand to ruffle the messy blonde mop that sat above the toddler'a head. "That spells Beth."

"That's me!" Beth said giggling as she clapped her hands together.

"That's right," Quinn said with a smile as she rearranged the letter blocks once more. "Do you know this letter?"

"K?" Beth asked skeptically, clapping her hands once again when Quinn nodded her head.

"And this one?"

"I, it's," Beth frowned at the letter when she realized she didn't know, but Quinn just continued to smile.

"That is a 'U'"

"Oh."

"What about this one?"

"That's an 'R'" Beth said with confidence in her voice as she looked from the block to Quinn.

"Good job!" Quinn exclaimed. "One more." Quinn pointed to the final block and clapped her hands when Beth proclaimed the letter to be a 'T'

"That spells Kurt."

"He's Kurt!" Beth laughed pointing to the boy on the couch who was now watching the two with a sparkle in his eye.

"He sure is," Quinn said as she began to clean the blocks off the floor. "I think it's almost time for bed, so how about a bubble bath and then Kurt and I will read you a bedtime story."

"Can my teddy come for the bath too?" Beth asked, holding her teddy bear securely to her chest, two tiny arms wrapped protectively around it.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it Santana!" Rachel huffed as she stabbed at her salad with the fork she was holding.

"Well you can't avoid saying her name forever," Santana shot back. "It's not healthy to hold your feelings in and shit."

"You're one to talk," Rachel mumbled avoiding Santana's hard stare.

"I'm going to do you a favour and ignore that remark." Santana stated as she sipped at the wine in her glass. "Look, I'm worried about you okay? First Finn, now Shelby, it's crap, I know, but hiding the hurt isn't going to do you any good and-"

"I can't because it kills me Santana. It kills me that I can't call her Mom, it hurts that Shelby is all she's ever going to be to me. Jesus Santana, she didn't want me. She made that loud and clear, I wasn't good enough for her, but somehow I am good enough to raise the child she replaced me with, how the hell does that even make sense!?" Rachel dropped her head into her hands as the tears began to fall and she prayed that Santana would leave the conversation alone.

"Good let it out," Santana prodded. "What else?"

"She didn't even tell me she was sick. She didn't think I had the right to know, I had the right, she should have told me, but no, instead she gives me a letter after she's already dead proclaiming that she loved me,. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"And?"

"And what Santana?"

"How does that make you feel?"

"What are you my shrink? It makes me feel angry, what the hell do you think?" Rachel shouted, earning a few stares from the neighbouring tables. "As if I didn't have enough on my plate, we'll just throw in an unexpected toddler to the mix and not just any toddler, Quinn's toddler. Do you know how messed up this is? Quinn and I were finally at a good place, we were finally getting close, I even thought for a second that maybe I could get enough courage to tell her I liked her, but now everything is fucked up!"

Santana flinched, she wasn't used to hearing Rachel swear and the few times she had still shocked her to this very day. Something about Rachel using profanity just didn't seem real to her.

"She called me RuPaul, she slapped me and said she hated me and it feels like we're back to square one and-"

"Hold up, you have a crush on Q?" Santana asked completely dumbfounded by what she had just heard.

"W-what? I never said that," Rachel stuttered, stumbling over her word as she tried to back track. "I never-"

"Yes you did. You said you were gonna tell Q you liked her!" All of a sudden High School made a lot more sense to Santana.

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Shut up Santana!"

"Admit you like Quinn!"

"No."

"Just say it Berry, grow a pair will you."

"Santana Lopez I will do no such thing."

"Prude."

"You're impossible."

"You know it, babe."

* * *

Quinn sat on a stool next to the bathroom, Beth's teddy bear on her lap as she watched her 3 year old splash around and play with the bubbles.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn said as she sat up a little straighter and reached for Beth's shampoo.

"Why did she leave?" Beth asked as she leaned into Quinn, letting her massage the the shampoo into her hair.

"Rachel? She went out for dinner with Santana."

"No," Beth said sadly, her voice sounding small. "My Mommy. Didn't she love me?"

Quinn froze an closed her eyes momentarily to collect her thoughts. "She was sick," Quinn answered. "She was sick, but that didn't mean she didn't love you very much."

"Why didn't she take medicines to make her feel better? When I'm sick I take medicines." Beth questioned, her innocence causing Quinn's heart to both swell and break all at the same time.

"She was a kind of sick that there isn't a medicine for, honey. Lean back." Beth leaned her head back and Quinn filled a cup with water and carefully rinsed the soap from Beth's hair. "She didn't want to leave you, I promise."

"You're never going to leave me are you?" Beth asked as Quinn finished.

Quinn quickly shook her head, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes found the identical set on her daughter's face. "I promise I will never leave you, I will always be part of your life."

"Okay," Beth said with a small smile.

"Come on," Quinn said reaching for a warm towel and hoping for a change in subject. "Let's get you dried off and into pajamas."

Once Beth was changed and tucked into her bed, Quinn leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the girl's forehead before he and Kurt began the bedtime story they had promised.

"Once upon a time, in a castle made of stone, lived a beautiful little Princess named Beth," Quinn started, before signalling to Kurt that it was his turn.

"Beth was the most stylish in all of the kingdom because of her incredible designer Kurt." Beth let out a small giggle and Quinn playfully nudged him, a large smile on her face.

"Beth was loved by people all over the world.."

* * *

"We're home!" Santana called though the apartment as her and Rachel arrived home.

"Beth's asleep, keep your voice down Satan," Kurt said in a hushed tone as Santana flopped herself down on the stool beside him in the kitchen.

"Did you two have fun?" Quinn asked as she finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner, despite Kurt's protests that she was a guest and he would not have her cleaning dishes when she should be relaxing.

"I'm going to bed," Rachel mumbled as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, looking defeated as she left the room.

"What did you do?" Quinn accused turning around to face Santana, her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, I just made her talk about Shelby because I was sick of her holding it in." Santana said challenging Quinn.

Kurt and Santana watched as the blonde tossed the dish rag into the sink and followed the path Rachel had taken.

"What's the gossip, spill." Kurt demanded as soon as Quinn was out of earshot. "I know you have some it's written all over your face."

Santana laughed and leaned in close to the boy beside her. "Rachel's got a crush on a certain former blonde Cheerio."

"Oh my Gucci!" Kurt squeaked clamping a hand over his mouth. "How did I not see it before?"

"I asked myself the same thing."

* * *

"Rach?" Quinn whispered as she climbed under the covers of the bed Rachel was currently occupying. "You're still wearing your clothes."

"Please go away Quinn. I don't want to talk," Rachel cried out, her words muffled by her pillow.

"I can't do that, but we don't have to talk, I'm just going to lay here with you," Quinn said as she made herself comfortable.

Rachel felt Quinn press against her back, one arm thrown across Rachel's side, Quinn's hand immediately finding Rachel's as she intertwined their fingers together.

"Sweet dreams Rachel," Quinn whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Rachel's head.

* * *

**R+R?**


	8. I Care

Rachel woke up later than usual the next morning, Quinn passed out cold next to her, the majority of the blankets wrapped around her. "Blanket hog," Rachel whispered as she climbed out of bed, her eyes finding Beth's bed to be empty.

"Beth?" Rachel called out in a low voice as she exited her room.

Beth was sitting in the kitchen with Kurt, who was dressed and ready to go to work. "I fed her," the boy mumbled sleepily. "She had peaches and yogurt, oh and some granola too. I was going to come wake you, but you and Quinn looked so comfortable snuggled together I didn't have the heart, but since I have to get going to work," he laughed. "She's all yours." Kurt said as he pulled Beth from her chair and handed her to Rachel.

"Thanks Kurt, you've been a great help." Rachel said as she pressed a kiss to Beth's forehead. "And how are you this morning beautiful girl?"

Beth smiled at Rachel and leaned her head on her shoulder, yawning. "Sleepy," she said as she watched Kurt gather his things at the door.

"No problem, I'm headed off, behave, both of you." Kurt gave a final wave and headed out the door.

"Well, since Quinn and Santana are sleeping, it looks like it's just you and me now, what should we do today? Maybe do some shopping?" Rachel asked, watching as Beth immediately perked up, her head nodding feircly.

Less than thirty minutes later, Rachel found herself slipping on her shoes, before helping Beth with hers. "Should we leave a note and let everyone know where we're going?" She asked the toddler.

"Yes," Beth said as she grabbed her teddy bear and waited patiently at the door for Rachel.

_Dear Quinn and Santana,_

_Beth and I went out. _

_-Rachel._

The note was short and to the point and Rachel taped it to the bathroom mirror before leading Beth out of the apartment and out into the cool morning New York air. The first stop was a toy store, Rachel hadn't planned on going in but as she looked at Beth with her nose pressed up against the store window, she couldn't resist bringing her inside.

"Up you go," Rachel said as she lifted Beth into the cart and buckled her in. "What would you like to look at first?"

"Dolls!" Beth yelled pointing towards the doll section. "This one," Beth said pointing at a brown haired doll, with dark brown eyes. "Rachel doll!" She said taking the doll from Rachel and looking it over.

"Alright, drop it into the back of the cart and we'll see what else we can find," Rachel said, watching Beth do as she had asked. "You're a very good listener."

"My Mommy says listening is a very good thing."

"Your Mommy is right."

The two made their way through multiple aisles, picking out a few more dolls, some Barbies and a child's boombox. Rachel was surprised when Beth said she didn't have one and she immediately put it in the cart.

"How about we stop at the music store before we head home and you can pick out a few CDs to go along with it?" Rachel asked, wanting to include Beth in the plans for their day.

"Okay," Beth said excitedly as they stopped in the puzzle aisle.

"Should we get a couple puzzles and some learning games?" Rachel asked, trying to think of what Shelby would let Beth play with.

"Princess Sophia," Beth called out, pointing towards a child's game with the beloved TV character on the front.

"Counting with Princess Sophia," Rachel read outloud before picking up the box and placing it in the cart.

"Rachel can I have this game?" Beth said trying to lean over in the cart to reach a game of colours.

"Let me get that, I don't want you to fall you silly girl," Rachel said laughing as she took the brightly coloured box down off the shelves and handed it to the girl.

"I want it!" Beth nearly screamed before placing a hand over her mouth and laughing. "Please may I have this?"

"Well with manners that good, how could I possibly say no?" Rachel laughed as they headed to the cash registers at the front of the store.

Everything they bought, the man at the register had managed to fit into two bags and Rachel found it suprisingly easy to balance Beth on one hip while carrying the bags in her other hand as they made their way down the busy streets of New York, Rachel's eyes scanning the storefronts until she found what she wanted.

"How about we do some clothes shopping and then grab some lunch?" Rachel asked, noticing that Beth was already eyeing the same store as she was.

* * *

"Good morning Teen Mom!" Santana yelled, jumping on the end of Rachel's bed in attempts to wake up Quinn.

"Shut up and go away, I'm sleeping," Quinn mumbled as she picked up a pillow and smacked the hyper Latina.

Santana huffed and flopped down on the bed next to Quinn, "Rachel took Beth out for the day, she didn't say what they were doing, but Kurt's at work and it's just you and I. So let's catch up?" Santana said pulling the blankets down off of Quinn's face.

"I want to sleep."

"It's almost 11 o'clock, you've slept long enough and I'm bored." Santana whined.

Quinn groaned and sat up, running a hand through her messy hair. "Don't you have a girlfriend you can go and bug or something?"

"Nope she's at work, now get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Can't we just lay here and catch up."

"I'm ordering pizza."

"We can eat in bed."

Santana shook her head and laughed as she stood up off the bed and pulled the blankets off of Quinn. "Nope, Rachel will kill me if I eat in her bed, especially if I were to drop crumbs or cheese or something on her sheets and I do not want to have to deal with the wrath of the hobbit."

Santana balled up the blankets and tossed them at Quinn before turning on her heels and heading back the direction she had come. "You have ten minutes to get up before I drag you out of that bed," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Turn around, give me a spin," Rachel cooed, as Beth stood in the change room, admiring herself in the mirror. She had on a sparkly pink tutu and a white t-shirt that said 'If you think I'm cure you should see my Mommy' on the front in sparkling pink letters. "You look beautiful, what do you think? Should we add it to the yes pile?"

"I look like a princess," Beth said in awe as she moved her hips allowing the tutu to sway back and fourth. "I like it!"

"Alright let's try the next one." Rachel said reaching out and pulling the t-shirt over Beth's head and replacing it with a burgundy long sleave knit top with a white cat on the front.

"It doesn't match." Beth said scrunching up her nose and making Rachel laugh.

"Well that's because it goes with this skirt," Rachel said holding up a plaid skirt that looked like the ones she wore in high school. Rachel pulled off Beth's tutu and helped her into the other skirt and clapped her hands. "You look adorable."

"I like cats," Beth said as she smoothed out the shirt. "I like this outfit too."

They continued on like this for about an hour. Replacing tops and pants and skirts and dresses until they had two piles, one of clothes they both agreed on and one pile of clothes that Beth didn't like. Once Beth was changed back into the clothes that she had arrived in, Rachel gathered the items they were going to purchase in her arms and followed Beth to the shoe aisle.

"These ones." Beth said with finality as she held up a pair of sparkly runners that lit up on the bottom when she walked.

Rachel found Beth's size and handed them to her to hold before quickly finding a pair of slightly more fancy shoes and showing them to Beth who shook her head no.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, sure that Beth would like them.

"I like these," the toddler answered, pointing to an almost identical shoe, except for the fact that the ones Beth was pointing at had a small heel.

"Okay, grab those too."

* * *

"Pizza is here, get your lazy as- Oh."

"I'm up, now shut up and feed me." Quinn grumbled taking a seat next to Santana on the couch.

"Someone's in a sour mood this fine morning," Santana said as she passed Quinn a plate with two peices of meatlovers pizza on it.

"You woke me up and I'm not pleased with you over last night." Quinn said settling into her spot and taking a large bite out of the pizza. "Mmm so good, oh my God. This is better than sex."

Santana threw her head back and laughed. "Nothing like a New York style pizza to start your day off right. And listen, you can't be mad at me, I did what had to be done."

"You made her cry."

"I made her face her shit."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Actually Q I did." Santana said setting down her food and facing her best friend. "You weren't around, when Finn died. And I'm not trying to make you feel guilty so wipe that look off your damn face." Santana stated. "She was a mess, she wasn't eating, wasn't taking care of herself, wasn't talking. At all. She basically locked herself away and only came out for school and her damn rehearsals. I don't want her to get like that again."

"I'm glad you care, I just hate seeing her sad and when I walked into her room last night and found her crying, I just-"

"I know. I know how much you care about-"

"No Santana, you don't." Quinn said in a tone barely above a whisper. "You couldn't possibly know because honestly I'm not even sure I know the extent of my feelings and care for her."

"You like her, what else is there? You have to tell her."

"How did you-"

"Brits and I were with you the weekend you bought that necklace and you don't spend nearly $200 on a piece of jewelry for someone you just want to be friends with." Santana said putting another slice of pizza on her plate.

"I never told you that was for her."

"No, you didn't, but when I moved to New York I would see her wearing it and it just clicked."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Quinn asked, her eyes full of worry and confusion.

"You never know, unless you try. What have you got to lose?" Santana replied.

"Everything."

* * *

"Rachel?" Beth asked, looking up from her spot at the restaurant.

"Yeah honey?"

"Mommy said you're my sister," Beth said, her voice unsure.

"I am, technically."

"Okay," Beth said as she continued to eat.

"Honey is there something on your mind?" Rachel asked as she set down her drink and moved to sit on Beth's side of the booth.

"I don't know where I belong," the toddler whispered as her tears began to mist over in her eyes.

"Oh Beth, come here," Rachel comforted, picking up Beth and setting her on her lap. "For a long time, I didn't know where I belonged either, but then I came to New York and I realized that's where I belonged and you, you belong right here in New York with me."

"What about Quinn?"

"Quinn lives in New Haven, that's about two hours from here," Rachel said giving Beth a tight hug.

"So she won't live with us."

"Not right now, not during the week, but every weekend she will either be here or we can go to New Haven and see her." Rachel said, assuring the child that just because Quinn didn't live in New York didn't mean she wasn't going to be a part of her life.

"You promise?" Beth asked holding up a pinky finger and looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel wrapped her own pinky finger around Beth's, "I promise," she said leaning down to press a kiss to Beth's head.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked sliding out of the booth. "We have a couple more things to do before we head home."

"We do?" Beth replied as she followed Rachel and slid herself out of the booth.

"We do. I told you I would take you to the music store to get some CDs and I need to stop at the photography store around the corner."

"Why?"

Rachel smiled and gathered the days purchases in one hand before holding he other out for Beth. "Well do you remember those photos I took of you and Quinn the other day?" Rachel asked, earning a nod from Beth. "I was thinking we should print a couple of those out for Quinn, you can even help me pick out some frames for them if you would like."

"Okay," Beth said with a smile. "Can I keep a picture too?"

* * *

**R+R?**


	9. Pancakes, Presents and Trains

**Author's Notes: **

**_I'm sorry that the update took so long to show up after you were all notified, I'm not really sure what happened. Hopefully it doesn't happen again._**

**_Thank you all for the lovely comments and suggestions and though this chapter is a little shorter than the previous I hope it manages to make you all smile._**

* * *

"Does she really have to leave today?" Beth asked as her tiny hands grasped the syrup bottle, squeezing the sticky liquid onto a pile of pancakes.

Rachel sighed and reached out for the bottle taking it from Beth, before picking up the little girl in her arms from the chair in which she was standing on. "I know it sucks, I wish she could stay too, but Quinn has school and so do I and tomorrow you start Pre-School, it's just one week and she'll be back, I promise." Rachel said as she placed Beth down onto the floor.

"Are we going to give her her present now?" Beth asked, clapping when Rachel nodded.

"Why don't you go grab the presents from the table and I'll carry in her breakfast."

Beth did as Rachel said and scooped up the gifts before following Rachel into the bedroom.

"Morning Quinn, you awake?" Beth asked lifting one of Quinn's eyelids. "Quinn?"

Rachel couldn't help the bubble of laughter and Quinn quickly sat up and looked around. "What, huh? What's going on?" The blonde asked as she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands.

"Beth and I made you breakfast."

"Pancakes and coffee!" Beth shouted, pointing to the tray Rachel was holding.

Quinn smiled gratefully and patted the empty space on the bed, signaling for Rachel to join them.

"Wow, this looks delicious, did you help Rachel make these?" Quinn asked, her eyes locked on Beth's.

"I stirred batter and put syrup on and I put the chocolate chips in all by myself," Beth announced proudly, puffing her chest out slightly. Rachel smiled and gave Beth a small nudge from behind and Beth presented two wrapped gifts from behind her back. "These are for you. Rachel wrapped them."

Quinn smiled and looked up at the brunette with a question playing on her lips. "It's not my birthday."

"Although this is true, unfortunately it's the only paper I had in the apartment and I forgot to pick up any new paper during mine and Beth's shopping trip yesterday, I apologize that the paper doesn't represent the occa-"

"Rachel, thank you."

"Oh well, you're very welcome Quinn, it's not much, but since you are leaving today I wanted to give you a little something to take with you, Beth helped me pick it out and-"

"Rach? Are you okay? You're rambling."

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to open them, because they are getting heavy," Beth mumbled, still holding the gifts out to Quinn.

"Oh I am so sorry, here let me take those, should I open my presents first or should I eat?" Quinn asked getting the same response from both Rachel and Beth.

"Presents."

Quinn took the first present and slowly unwrapped it, Rachel groaning beside her. "Is there a problem Miss Berry?" Quinn asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Actually yes, the customary way to open a gift is to show you're eager and rip the paper off."

Quinn laughed and did as she was told, crumpling up the paper in a ball and throwing it at the unsuspecting girl. "Hey!" Rachel exclaimed picking up the paper and throwing it back at Quinn. Beth watching the exchange with a smile on her face.

"That's from Rachel," she said pointing at the picture. "I helped pick the frame. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Quinn said as she looked at the photo in her hands, "I love it."

It was a sleek black frame with a thin mirror like decal around the outer edge, in it held a photo of Rachel holding Beth, Quinn leaning down, her lips pressed to Beth's cheek, the child dressed in a Princess costume from her day spent playing Fairytales with Kurt. Rachel was dressed in her clothes for her night out with Santana and Quinn was wearing a pair of black jeans and a chunky knit white sweater. _'We coordinate.'_ Quinn mused in her head.

"Kurt took it." Rachel explained. "I didn't know until we got to the store and saw it on the camera."

"It's perfect."

"Now mine," Beth said pointing a small finger at the second present in Quinn's lap.

Quickly Quinn ripped the paper from it, once again tossing it at Rachel before her eyes connected with the two photos and her mouth fell open. "I.."

"That's us."

"I see that Baby," Quinn said, reaching out and pulling Beth into her side, Beth molding against her, both sets of milky hazel eyes on the frame in Quinn's hands. "Beth?" Quinn asked. "Do you know what this frame says?"

"Yes, Rachel read it to me. I picked it out, don't you like it?"

"I love it more than anything," Quinn whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Beth asked innocently as her eyes scanned Quinn's face.

"I'm just really happy."

_"Rachel what does this frame say?" Beth asked pointing to the middle shelf of the aisle the pair was standing it._

_Rachel looked over and knelt down beside Beth. "Which one?"_

_"This one."_

_The frame was white with spots for two photos, pink painted flowers on the side and down at the bottom in what Rachel assumed was supposed to be child's writing, in the same pink paint, Me and Mommy was written across the bottom._

_"Well," Rachel said picking up the frame. "This says me and Mommy."_

_"Oh."_

_"We can find another one, there are plenty of frames in this store and-"_

_"Quinn's my Mommy."_

_"Yes, Quinn's your Mommy."_

_"And so is my other Mommy?" Beth said her face scrunching up._

_"Shelby, yes Shelby is your Mommy too."_

_"Quinn's my tummy Mommy."_

_"Yes."_

_"Can we get that frame?" Beth said pointing to the one Rachel was still holding._

_"Are you sure?" Rachel questioned, pressing a kiss to the side of Beth's head when the child nodded. "Okay. Looks like we found our frames, let's go get some pictures printed."_

"Thank you Beth, this is beautiful, I will keep this in my dorm room, right next to my bed, so I can see you every morning and every night." Quinn said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" Quinn said to Beth as she held the girl in her arms.

"Promise?" Beth asked.

"Promise."

"Do you have your pictures?"

"I do, thank you very much, you behave okay and you have fun at Pre-School tomorrow and be nice to the other kids and-"

"Quinn," Beth groaned.

"Okay, okay, give me a hug?" Quinn asked, smiling wide as Beth wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, Quinn squeezing her little girl tightly. "I love you." Quinn whispered, Beth nodding her head before squirming out of Quinn's arms.

"Thanks Kurt, for everything." Quinn said as she pulled the teary-eyed boy in for a hug.

"I don't want you to go," he said laughing as he stepped back. "Have a safe trip back and we'll see you next weekend, yes?"

"Definitely."

"Good, cause if you don't come back, we're gonna have to come see you and I doubt you'd want us all crammed into that shoebox you call a dorm room," Santana said, stepping forward.

"I'll miss you too Santana," Quinn said with a laugh as she leaned in for a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into Santana's neck.

"Anytime, I love you Q," Santana mumbled as she placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked as she walked out of her bedroom, umbrella in hand.

"Yes, are you sure you want to come? It's raining pretty bad out there and I can just take a cab-"

"You said you wanted to walk and I could use the fresh air. We should stop for coffee before we get going though." Rachel told Quinn with a smile, Quinn looked at her and then out the window, but before she could protest, Rachel cut her off. "I want to come."

"Yeah you do," Santana snorted, earning a glare from Rachel that could rival one of Santana's.

"Well let's get going, bye Santana, bye Kurt, goodbye Beth," Quinn called out as she gave a small wave and followed Rachel out of the apartment.

* * *

"I'm glad it stopped raining." Quinn mused, her voice distant and low.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as they walked.

"I just burnt my tongue on my coffee." Quinn said, sticking it out for Rachel.

"Quinn."

"I don't want to leave. She's perfect, she's so close and yet she's still so far." Quinn tried to explain.

"She's yours, she's not going anywhere."

""No, but I am," Quinn choked out as they reached the train station. "I'm leaving and what if all the progress, what if it's all undone by the time I see her next?"

"No, don't think like that, you'll talk to her tonight on the phone. Tomorrow we'll Skype. We'll talk everyday this week, you and Beth I mean." Rachel said quickly correcting herself. "And we'll see you next weekend. I promise you, everything will work out just fine."

"Will you let me know how it goes with the Lawyer tomorrow?" Quinn asked, Rachel nodding. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay, be there for the Will reading?"

"You have class, I'll be fine, I'll call you, I promise." Rachel said reaching out a hand to take Quinn's. "I'm glad you came this weekend, I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad you don't hate."

"I could never hate you Quinn."

"Thank you."

"Your trains here." Rachel whispered, causing Quinn to turn around.

"So it is."

Once Quinn had handed the man at the door her ticket, he took her bags and loaded them onto the train.

"Goodbye Quinn."

"Goodbye Rach."

One final hug and Quinn boarded the train. Rachel turning away quickly, her umbrella still tucked under her arm despite the fact that the rain had once again started. _'Don't cry, don't cry.'_ Rachel whispered to herself as she reached the exit to the trains platform.

"Rachel wait!"

Rachel spun around to find Quinn running towards her.

"Quinn what are you doing, you're going to miss your train and you're getting all wet."

"I asked them to wait, I forgot something."

"Quinn, you didn't forget anything," Rachel said as she looked down at what she was holding, mentally going over the checklist of Quinn's things in her head.

"Yes I did."

"No, I'm pretty sure I would know if-"

"I forgot to do this."

Before Rachel could respond she felt a pair of cold lips pressed against her own and the small brunette moaned at the contact, her lips moving against Quinn's, but as quickly as the contact was made, it was lost and Rachel opened her eyes to find Quinn running back to the train.

* * *

**Please review, love you guys.**


	10. Phone Calls and Video Conversations

**Author's Note:**

_**Thank you for all the comments, yes, you will definitely see a lot more Santana and Beth in the coming chapters, as well as more Beth and Kurt. **_

_**I got a direct about the fact that Santana is dating Dani in my story, I am a Brittana fan, don't get me wrong. My story is canon up until 'Previously Unaired Christmas' and though there will be a little Dani here and there, this story is focused around Quinn and Rachel, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it. (Besides who knows, Brittany may make an appearance.)**_

* * *

"You kissed her!"

"Well hello to you to Santana," Quinn said through a smile as she readjusted herself, propping her legs up on the empty seat that faced her and leaning against the window of the train, watching the scenery pass her by.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled into the receiver as she paced back and fourth in the living room.

"Is she there?" Quinn asked, avoiding the Latina's questions.

Santana huffed and took a deep breath. "No, Beth asked to join dance lessons so Rachel immediately took her to the best dance school in the area to sign her up for classes.

"She's going to be the best little dancer that school has ever seen," Quinn said with a content sigh. "Was she mad?"

"That Beth wanted lessons?" Santana asked confusion laced through her words.

"No you moron," Quinn laughed. "Was Rachel mad that I kissed her?"

"So you admit you kissed her?"

"Yes Santana, I kissed her."

"And then you just ran off."

"I had a train to catch."

"You're a piece of work Fabray," Santana laughed. "No she wasn't mad, she was floating on a damn cloud when she got back to the apartment. Apparently she could still taste your vanilla lipgloss."

"I can still taste hers too." Quinn exhaled and started to sing into the phone. "I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick."

Santana let out a deep throated laugh and flopped herself down onto the Living room floor.

"Is that Quinn, did she really kiss Rachel, what's going on, put her on speakerphone," Quinn heard in the background.

"You're on speakerphone," Santana said as Kurt laid himself down on the floor next to Santana, Santana's cellphone between them.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said, imagining being there with them, waiting for Rachel to bring her daughter home from the dance studio.

"I can't believe you kissed her," Kurt blurted out, Santana nodding in agreement.

"Didn't think you had it in you Q."

"Neither did I. I just got on the train and I was watching her walk away through the window and something inside me just snapped. I told the train attendant I forgot something and when I called her name and she turned around to look at me, there was this look in her eyes and I realized she's home. She's where I belong." Quinn said closing her eyes and remembering what had transpired between her and Rachel just an hour earlier.

"Ew." Santana laughed.

"That's not what I meant Santana, I just mean, I was running, in High School I was running and she was always there, it didn't matter how far I ran. She was always there. She would come looking for me."

"Because she's a little crazy," Kurt replied.

"Because we belong together." Quinn countered.

"This conversation is so Gay," Santana said. "Seriously, what did you do with Quinn and who are you?"

"I'm happy Santana, I can't help it."

"I can't believe you kissed her and ran, you didn't even wait for a response." Kurt explained, "I mean, you just kissed her and ran."

"She kissed me back."

"That's not a response."

"I agree with Lady Lips here, that's not a response."

"I was scared, I kissed her and I got scared." Quinn admitted, causing both Santana and Kurt to laugh loudly. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're such a girl," Kurt answered.

"You're pathetic," Santana added.

"I want her," Quinn whispered into the phone.

"You need to tell her you want her, use your words Q."

"Definitely," Kurt said agreeing with Santana. "A kiss is great and by the way she came back to the apartment, I'd say she definitely didn't mind the kiss, but Rachel needs more than that. She's not about the physical."

"Though that's a total bonus," Santana interrupted.

"Yes, it is," Kurt continued. "But Rachel likes the emotional, she's all about feelings."

"She's going to make you two matching cat calendars," Santana said laughing.

Kurt swatted Santana's arm and laughed. "She is not! Oh God, can you imagine?"

"I like cats," Quinn mumbled causing a roar of laughter from the other two.

"Oh God, you are so whipped already," Santana said, Kurt still rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I am not."

"You so are," Kurt argued. "So now what?"

"I don't know," Quinn answered honestly. "I guess I have to brace myself for a serious talk tonight."

"You can't have this talk over the phone," Santana said thoughtfully. "It has to be done in person."

"I can't wait a week Santana," Quinn almost shouted. "Plus when I talk to her on the phone tonight, don't you think she's going to want to talk about?"

"Skype," Kurt said bluntly. "It's the closest thing to being in person, at least she'll be able to see your face and know you mean what you say."

"I guess you're right," Quinn answered. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Don't you think we've done enough for you?" Santana joked.

"Ha ha, you are hilarious Lopez," Quinn said into the phone as she fished through her back for her watch. "Look it's 4 o'clock right now, my train gets into New Haven in about an hour. Can you two take Beth out for dinner, tell Rachel that you want to give her time to relax or something and then text me once you've left and I'll Skype her."

"I want to be here for that conversation though," Kurt whined. "But okay, we can do that."

"We can?"

"Yes Satan, we can," the boy laughed.

"You guys are the best," Quinn said happily as her mind began to reel with the different ways the conversation could end up going.

"Listen Q, I think I hear Rachel and Beth coming, so we're going to let you go," Santana sighed, not really wanting to end her conversation. "I really miss you Q, it was good seeing you. Now don't mess this up."

"What Santana said," Kurt added. "Seriously though, it was great seeing you and I'm glad to know you'll be hanging around more."

"I will. I definitely will. I love you both, bye." Quinn hung up the phone and closed her eyes, hoping the train would arrive in New Haven sooner rather than later.

"Why are you on the floor?" Beth asked as she entered the apartment.

"We have a couch you know," Rachel said walking past the two and into the kitchen. "Beth what should we have for dinner?" Rachel called out to the girl who was still staring questioningly at Santana and Kurt.

Santana and Kurt looked at one another and then at Beth and immediately jumped to their feet.

"We're taking Beth out for dinner?" Kurt said, a little unsure as Rachel stared them down.

"Yeah, we uh, we wanted to lay some ground rules down with the little Monster if she's going to be staying here," Santana said quickly, Rachel still watching them suspiciously.

"We want to get more acquainted," Kurt clarified. "Wouldn't you like to go to dinner with Uncle Kurt and Auntie Tana, Beth?" Kurt said turning to the child standing behind them.

"Aunt? Uncle?" Rachel said skeptically.

"Yeah, we thought we should give ourselves titles," Santana said with a shrug. "I mean if Beth wants to call us that."

"I do!" Beth exclaimed jumping up and down.

"So what are we gonna have for dinner?" Santana asked.

"Can we go out for french fries?"

"Anything you want," Kurt said with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Santana said high fiving Beth.

"Okay, I guess we're going out for dinner-"

"Not you," Santana interrupted. "You need time to relax, unwind, prepare yourself mentally for tomorrow and shit."

"Santana-"

"Yeah, yeah language, I'm working on it," the Latina huffed. "But before we go anywhere, Beth, you have got to change."

"Why?" Beth asked looking down at her outfit, "Rachel says I look cute."

"You do look cute," Rachel confirmed.

"She is dressed like Rachel pre-makeover," Kurt hummed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah, you gotta get changed," Santana laughed picking up Beth. "Auntie Tana will help you find a much better outfit."

Rachel flipped open her laptop as soon as Santana and Kurt had left Beth and soon after a call came through on Skype. Rachel accepted, assuming it would be her Dad's or Mercedes, but her smile widened when a familiar blonde popped up on her screen.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You kissed me," Rachel blurted out as a blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly looked down at the keyboard.

"I did," Quinn answered. So far the conversation wasn't going quite as Quinn had planned, but she didn't mind. "You kissed me back."

"I did."

"Rachel, I-"

"Why?" Rachel asked looking up at the screen. "Did you do it because Santana told you I liked you and you thought that it would ensure that-"

"Rachel Berry I swear if you say I kissed you because I wanted to make sure I got to stay in Beth's life I will jump through this computer and slap you so hard-"

"So you did it because?" Rachel asked biting her lip. "Quinn do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Rachel, I like you. It's not new, I've like you for a while." Quinn said honestly, tilting her head slightly and admiring the girl on her screen.

"How long?"

"Is this an inquisition?" Quinn asked, taking a sip from her can of diet coke.

_'Diet coke,'_ Rachel made a mental note to stock up.

"Quinn, please, I need to know because honestly none of this makes a whole lot of sense to me, but then again nothing in my life is making a whole lot of sense right now."

Quinn watched as Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and made herself more comfortable before she began to talk. "Senior year."

"Really?" Rachel asked, her face not doing well enough to mask the surprise in her voice.

"I mean, it could have been before that, but I guess I really didn't realize it until then, when I was hanging out with the skanks and you came to find me, remember?"

"I remember, who could forget the sight of you with pink hair."

"I couldn't help but realize that you were the only one that ever came to find me when I got a little lost, you were always there."

"That's because-"

"I bought you that necklace." Quinn said before she could stop herself and she watched as Rachel's hand flew up to the pendant hanging around her neck.

"You," she whispered. "You bought me this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I bought it for you when I found out you got into NYADA, I was so proud of you, but I just couldn't bring myself to give it to you directly. I was worried that you would ask me why and I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?"

"I kissed you didn't I?"

"You did."

"Rachel?" Quinn said after a moment of silence had passed between them.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I can't." Rachel whispered, tears in her eyes, Quinn looking at her through the screen with a hurt in her eyes that Rachel couldn't place.

"But-"

"Please hear me out."

"Okay." Quinn agreed, trying to keep her cool.

"Things are so messed up right now and with Beth, I don't want to put to much out there, not yet. I would like to take the week to talk to Beth, figure out Shelby's estate and just let myself breathe. We can talk about this in person on the weekend when you come up, I just I need a little time, there's a lot to consider and I feel like my entire life is being flipped upside down and I just, if this is going to happen, it needs to be in person."

"I get it," Quinn said, her eyes filled with more of an understanding, "I get it, you need time. I just I wanted to put it out there."

"And it's out, but I need a week to sort things out."

"Okay," Quinn said as she glanced over at the clock. "Rach, I should go eat."

"You're still going to call tonight right? Beth is looking forward to it."

"I'll call."

"Quinn?" Rachel said before the blonde could close her laptop.

"Yes?"

"I won't say no, about us I mean. This isn't a no. It's a give me a week and ask me again."

"Will you say yes if I ask you in a week."

"Yes."

"Rach?" Quinn said, a smile now back on her face. "Sort your stuff out this week okay, I have a few things I need to sort out too and I'll see you in a week."

"Okay, bye Quinn."

"Bye Rach."

Rachel shut her laptop and leaned back against the couch, tears streaming down her face as she slowly lifted her shirt, letting her fingers trace over the tattoo on her ribcage _Finn. _

"I don't know if I can do this," Rachel cried into the empty apartment air_._

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	11. Mr Delheim

"Well?" Santana asked as Rachel emerged from her bedroom, dressed in a red dress, that flared out at the bottom. "How does she look?" Santana pointed to Beth, who was spinning around the living room in a pair of jeans, a solid white t-shirt and a yellow cardigan. Her hair was in two pigtails, high on top of her head.

"Beth, you look so cute," Rachel said as Beth ran towards her. Rachel scooped up the girl in her arms and gave her hug.

"Auntie Tana did my hair," Beth said reaching up and winding one of her pigtails around her finger.

"I see that, that was very nice of her." Rachel gave Santana a smile and turned her attention back to Beth. "Why don't you go grab your bag and your shoes?" Rachel said putting Beth back down and walking over to Santana who was standing at the kitchen counter. "Thank you Santana," Rachel said leaning her head on the girl's shoulder.

"No problem Berry," Santana said turning around and giving the smaller brunette a hug. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you today, I'd be happy to blow off work."

Rachel shook her head, a grateful smile on her face. "That's not necessary, I don't even know how long this meeting with Mr. Delheim is going to be," Rachel said with a shrug. "I have classes to go to after anyways."

"What time does Beth need to be picked up?"

"I'll be picking her up around 4 o'clock and taking her with me to my rehearsals."

"I can pick her up if-"

"No thank you, really Santana, you've done so much already and I'm sure Dani misses you and would like sometime with you, so take advantage of the empty apartment," Rachel said nudging Santana knowingly. "Are you off to work now too? If you'd like you can walk with us."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, let me just grab my purse," Santana glanced towards the door and smiled. "Her shoes are on the wrong feet."

Rachel laughed and grabbed her purse from the counter before making her way over to Beth. "Here let's fix those," Rachel said as she picked up Beth and set her on the couch.

* * *

Rachel, Santana and Beth stood outside of the Pre-School, Beth nervously standing between the two. "Do I have to go?" She asked, Rachel and Santana both nodded. "I'm scared," the child whispered.

"I have an idea," Rachel said with a smile as she dug through her bag for her phone. Beth and Santana watched as Rachel dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Rach?" Quinn said her voice sounding rushed. "What's up, I'm just on my way to class, is everything okay? Is Beth okay?"

Rachel let out a small laugh. "She's fine, just a little scared to start her first day of Pre-School."

"Let me talk to her?"

"That's why I called," Rachel said as she handed Beth the phone. "Hey Bug, someone's on the phone for you."

"Hello," Beth said taking the phone and putting it up to her ear.

"Hey Baby."

"Quinn!" Beth exclaimed happily.

"I hear you're a little nervous."

Santana and Rachel watched as Beth nodded, listening intently to the words being spoken to her, a large smile building on her face. Beth let out a laugh. "Promise?" The little girl asked, squealing at the answer she was given before passing the phone back to Rachel.

"What did you say to her?" Rachel asked curiously earning a laugh from Quinn.

"That's between me and Beth," Quinn said. "I have to go though, I'll call you tonight?"

"Yes please, have a good day Quinn."

"You too Rach."

Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Beth. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

As they headed into the Pre-School, Santana pulled out a camera and it to Rachel. "Why did you need me to bring this?" She asked as she watched Rachel flip to camera mode.

"I didn't want Quinn to miss this."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I have a meeting with Mr. Delheim, I'm a little late, I apologize."

"That's quite alright Miss Berry," the lady at the front desk said checking the appointment book. "Go on in, he's waiting for you."

Rachel knocked on the door and opened it slowly, "Mr. Delheim?"

"Miss Berry, please come in," the man said looking up from the pile of paperwork on his desk. "It's good to see you again, how was your first weekend with Beth?"

"It went well. She's adjusting quickly."

Mr. Delheim was a short man, plump around the middle, with salt and pepper hair and small circular glasses. He had a friendly smile and crystal blue eyes that were the most expressive part about him.

"That's good to hear, shall we get started?"

Rachel nodded and sat down, "I've never done this before."

"Have no worries Miss Berry, I will be gentle and if you need me to explain something, just let me know and we'll go over it until you do."

"Thank you."

"First order of business, Shelby took care of most of her estate before her passing, she sold her condo and set up account in your name and in Beth's." The man said handing Rachel a yellow envelope. "Take these documents to the bank and they will give you what you need. Shelby had a life insurance plan set at one million, that money has been divided in the following ways."

"A million dollars?" Rachel asked her jaw slackened in surprise.

"It's a lot of money for someone your age, isn't it?"

"It's just a lot of money in general, Sir."

"There's a trust fun with $250,000 in Beth's name, it will be available to her the day she turns 18 or the day she gets into University, which ever comes first," Mr. Delheim told her. "Shelby wanted to be sure that Beth was covered for her tuition, a car, whatever it may be that she needed come that time in her life."

"Another $200,000 was put into a savings account in your name, it can't be touch for the first 5 years, it will accrue interest at 9% a year over that time."

Rachel nodded, her eyes scanning the documents in her hand as the man spoke.

"The rest of Shelby's life insurance money is available to you, minus $50,000 dollars that I was told by Shelby has been paid to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, covering the rest of your tuition, I assume that is where you are studying? I hear it's a wonderful school."

"It is," Rachel answered. "She paid my tuition?"

"She did."

"Oh."

"There will be more money coming to you once the sale of her condo goes through, that money will be sent here to me and I will contact you and let you know that you can come and pick up the sum of that money." He continued. "Shelby mentioned to me that you are friends with Beth's biological mother, Miss," Mr. Delheim searched his papers and adjusted his glasses. "Oh yes, here it is. Miss. Quinn Fabray, is that right?"

"Yes, I am, she's a very close personal friend." Rachel said wondering what Quinn had to do with the conversation they were having.

"Shelby told me to give this to you," Shelby's lawyer handed Rachel a DVD and Rachel took it, her eyes not leaving the man's face.

"I'm not really sure what this has to do with Quinn."

"Neither do I to be honest, she just asked me to give this to you if you were in fact in contact with Miss Fabray."

"Well thank you," Rachel said putting the DVD in her purse.

"Now I gave you all of Beth's medical records last time we spoke, did I not?"

"Yes Sir, you did," Rachel answered.

"Oh good, in my old age it's hard to remember things sometimes."

Rachel smiled sadly at the man and nodded her head.

"I assume you were sent Beth's things?"

"Yes, they came Friday night."

"Good, good."

"I just need you to sign here," Mr. Delheim said handing Rachel a stack of paper and a pen. "It's just a document saying that you received the papers for the bank as well as the DVD, I can give you a minute to go over them."

"Thank you," Rachel said letting her eyes scan the words, before signing.

"I know this is a hard time for you Rachel and the next part of our conversation may be a little more on the difficult side," he said taking the papers back from Rachel and placing them in a red file folder. "Shelby made all the arrangements for her funeral ahead of time, including the guest list."

Rachel swallowed thickly and willed the tears not to come, she knew this conversation was going to be had sooner or later.

"The funeral is set for this coming Saturday, the guests, the music, aside from one song, the food, the casket, the flowers, everything has already been taken care of, all you need to do is show up."

"Mr. Delheim?" Rachel said looking up. "You said the music, all but one song, what did you mean?"

"Yes," the man said clearing his throat. "Shelby was adamant that I convince you to sing one song."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath.

"Here is Shelby's obituary, they will be handed out at the funeral." Rachel took the paper from the Lawyer and let her eyes rest on Shelby's smiling face that graced the cover. "The address and time and all the information you need is on the inside."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered quickly wiping a tear from her eye.

"I think that is all that is needed right now, if I have anything else that comes to my attention, I will definitely call you immediately." Before Rachel had a chance to stand up, Mr. Delheim spoke again. "Oh wait, there is one more thing, here are Beth's custody papers. They need to be signed and dropped off at the courthouse to be notarized by a Judge by the end of next week, so be sure to do that."

"I will, thank you again." Rachel put all the papers in her bag and shook the man's hand, before making her way out of the office.

Rachel barely made it to the Diner, bursting through the door, her eyes frantically searching for Santana. The restaurant wasn't busy, a few tables had customers, but the majority were empty. A typical Monday morning.

"Rachel?" Dani said looking up from her spot behind the counter. "Oh honey, come here." Dani wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and made quick eye contact with their manager who ran off to the back room to get Santana.

"Rach?"

"Oh Santana," Rachel cried turning from Dani to Santana and falling into the girl's embrace.

* * *

Santana and Rachel got back to the apartment an hour later, their manager sending Santana home to take care of Rachel. The two girl's sat on Rachel's bed as Rachel told her what the Mr. Delheim had told her.

"She left you that much money?" Santana asked. "Rachel that's-"

"A lot."

"Yeah."

"She paid my tuition for NYADA."

"Wow."

"The funeral is Saturday, she took care of all the arrangements. She wants me to sing." Rachel whispered handing Santana Shelby's obituary. "Will you come?"

Santana nodded and reached up to tuck a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear, "I'm here, no matter what, I will always be here."

"He asked me if I was still in contact with Quinn."

Santana's face scrunched and her eyes narrowed slightly. "What does Quinn have to-"

"I don't know, he gave me this," Rachel said pulling the DVD from her bag. "And these, I have to bring all these to the bank and I have to take these to the courthouse, it's the custody papers for Beth."

Santana still had her eyes on the DVD. "Where's your laptop?"

Rachel pointed to her dresser and Santana got up off the bed and grabbed it, coming back to sit next to Rachel on the bed. Rachel pulled the DVD from the package and inserted it, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for what was to come. Santana could feel Rachel's nerves, so she positioned herself behind Rachel, her arms wrapped around the girl's middle. Rachel leaned back against Santana's chest and pulled the laptop onto her lap, pressing play.

"Hey Rachel, Sweetheart." Shelby said when her face came on to the screen, Rachel letting out a hiccupped cry as Santana tightened her grip around Rachel.

"If you have this DVD that means you've spoken to Evan, he's a great guy, thank him for all his help for me?" Rachel nodded at the computer and Shelby took a ragged breath. She looked thin and pale, Rachel had noticed. "I paid your tuition at NYADA, I'm sure Evan told you this, it was the least I could do for you." Shelby's words were honest as she closed her eyes and took another breath. "This is a very hard video for me to make, I didn't want to have to make a video like this, I was hoping I would have years left to watch Beth grow, to make things right with you. My biggest regret is that I won't get to see you in your first Broadway starring role, but when it happens, know I am with you every step of the way."

Rachel was full on sobbing in Santana's arms by this point and Santana couldn't help the tears that were escaping her own eyes.

"If you have been given this DVD, that means Evan asked you about Quinn. Rachel, Quinn gave me a gift, a beautiful, wonderful gift. She gave me a second chance and this video is me giving her, her's. I won't tell you to keep Beth from Quinn, instead I will ask you to keep me in Beth's heart. Beth will need a Mother and I think she will need not only you, but Quinn too. One day she may even want to call Quinn Mom," there was a sadness in Shelby's voice and eyes, but she continued on. "I don't want you to discourage this, but I do want you to make sure that Beth doesn't forget me. Keep pictures of us around the house, talk about me often."

Rachel nodded at the screen and bit at her lip as she watched Shelby start to cry. "Please keep Beth in your custody always. She is a part of me and you are a part of me, you belong together. You're a lot like me Rachel and I want your influence, your passion and determination to be instilled in Beth, as I'm sure it will be. Please take care of her, please take care of yourself. I love you Rachel, more than you will ever know. I love Beth too, so much, please remind her of this whenever she is sad. I don't have much time left and the time I have I want to spend with Beth, I have tried my best to prepare her for what's to come."

Shelby looked into the camera and adjusted it, zooming in on her own face.

"I heard that Finn passed away and I'm sorry, I know he meant a lot to you and I'm sure the news was hard for you to take. Rachel, one day you will get the chance to be happy, to have a family, to love with all of your heart again and I want you to promise not just me, but promise yourself you will take that chance, because you deserve to be happy."

Shelby readjusted th camera and smiled. "Thank you Rachel for being there for Beth, for growing into an amazing young woman as I had always hoped for you to become and I want you to know that even though I was not in your life, I love you every bit as much as I love Beth. I am so proud of you Rachel."

The screen went black and Rachel doubled over in hysterics, Santana holding her tight and rocking her softly.

"It's okay, I'm here, it's okay Rach."

* * *

**R+R, please?**


	12. I Want To Kiss You

Rachel's week had passed by in a hazy mess of classes and rehearsals. Between Beth's Pre-School and dance classes on Tuesday and Friday, it was a wonder to everyone around her how she had also managed to squeeze in a meeting with the bank and taking Beth out to buy a dress and shoes for the funeral. So Friday when she finished school after picking up Beth and heading to her short two hour rehearsal and then Beth's one hour dance class, Rachel was finally home and the weight of the week began to crash down, but Rachel took a deep breath and began to rummage through her CD's and the songs on her iTunes, searching for the perfect song for Shelby's funeral the next day. Amongst the mess of music were piles of paper, some sheet music and some regular lined paper. Some pages written on and crumpled and others blank or scattered with just a couple words.

Rachel's head was everywhere but in that apartment and she nodded and mumbled some incoherent response when Santana called out that she was taking Beth to pick up Quinn at the train station.

Santana gathered her purse and made sure Beth's shoes were on the right feet before they left, the older girl laughing as she watched Beth run around the apartment still clad in her dancewear, complete with a tiny pink tutu. "I can't find- Oh here it is." Beth announced running from Santana's room with her teddy bear. "I'm ready."

Santana pursed her lips and narrowed her gaze playfully. "And why was your Teddy Bear in my room?"

"He's friends with your Ducky," Beth said with a shrug as she took Santana's hand and left the apartment.

"I see, well then, I guess that's cool or whatever," Santana said with a laugh. "Just be careful if you're playing with that Duck, okay? He's special to me."

"Why?"

"A special friend of mine gave it to me."

"Why?"

"Because I was sad one day and she wanted to cheer me up."

"Why?"

Santana threw her head back and laughed as they made their way onto the street and she hoisted Beth into her arms. "Why do you have some many questions Monster and didn't I ask you to put your sweater on before we left the house?"

Beth smiled and held up the sweater in the hand not occupied by her bear and Santana laughed, setting Beth down and helping her into the white cardigan.

* * *

"Auntie Tana hurry, we're going to be late."

"We are not, chill. Look," Santana said as they entered the train station. "Q's train just pulled in." Santana watched Beth jumping up and down, trying to see over the crowd and immediately she picked up the girl and put her on her shoulder. "Better?"

"I see her!" Beth yelled pointing to wear Beth's older doppelganger had just stepped onto the platform. "Quinn!" Beth yelled waving her arms above her head, Santana holding the girl's legs as she wiggled.

Quinn looked up when she heard her name and immediately spotted her daughter waving through the crowd and she tightened her grip on her suitcase and waved back, picking up her pace as she made her way to Beth and- "You're not Rachel, where's Rach?" Quinn asked, brows furrowed.

"Oh sure, nice to see you to Fabray," Santana muttered as she helped Beth down from her shoulders and took Quinn's suitcase from her as Quinn lifted Beth into her arms.

"Hey baby girl, you look cute," Quinn said pulling slightly at Beth's tutu. "And I'm sorry Santana, it's great to see you, I was just surprised that's all."

"I had dance today," Beth announced proudly and Santana leaned over and ruffled her hair before giving Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's all good, now let's get back to the apartment so you can calm the Hobbit down before she gives herself a heart attack?" Santana mumbled, Quinn not missing the hint of worry in her friend's voice.

"Is she okay?"

"She's going crazy!" Beth said with a laugh as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Wait, why?" Quinn asked turning to Santana as they walked.

"She hasn't picked the song she's singing for the funeral."

"What funeral?"

Santana glanced at Quinn and shook her head, before shifting her eyes to Beth and back to Quinn's face.

"Oh, when is it?"

"It's tomorrow," Santana said sounding shocked. "She didn't tell you? What the hell did you two talk about on the phone every night this week?"

"I didn't- I wonder why she didn't tell me, am I supposed to go, because I didn't bring anything funeral appropriate." Quinn said shaking her head, "We probably shouldn't talk about this in front of B-E-T-H."

"She's asleep," Santana said pointing at the child who was fast asleep in Quinn's arms. "No worries, I'm sure I have something you can borrow."

Quinn smiled and pressed a kiss on Beth's forehead. "Thanks S. I don't understand why she didn't tell me."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"All I know is she had a meeting with the Lawyer and that Shelby left her a lot of money, paid her NYADA tuition and set up a trust fund for Beth," Quinn told Santana. "Is there more I should know about?"

"I don't know," Santana said with a shrug, "Rachel probably just wanted to talk to you in person, it was pretty bad though Q, she showed up at the diner in tears and Shelby left Rachel a DVD, we watched it together and Rachel cried in my arms for 3 hours. She skipped school and Kurt had to practically drag her out of her bedroom and to her Funny Girl rehearsals. It was messy."

"Oh," Quinn whispered.

"The DVD was about you," Santana admitted, not able to keep the information from her best friend.

"What?" Quinn hissed, stopping in the middle of the side walk. "Santana, why wouldn't she tell me this?"

"Processing time I guess," Santana said as she gestured to Quinn to keep walking.

* * *

"Here give me Beth," Santana said as they reached the apartment, "I'm gonna put her down in my room for some cuddle time with Auntie Tana while you go deal with Rach, cause Lord knows I need a break," Santana said with a laugh

Quinn made her way quietly towards Rachel's room and leaned against the door frame, Rachel was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face, headphones on. Quinn raised a fist and knocked lightly to get Rachel's attention and the brunette looked up, quickly throwing her headphones aside and running to where Quinn was standing and immediately falling into the blonde's embrace.

"Hey," Quinn said in a whisper. "Rach, why didn't you tell me Shelby's funeral was tomorrow?"

Rachel sighed and pulled back, her eyes avoiding Quinn's, "I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew."

"To the funeral?"

"To New York, for the weekend."

"Oh Rach," Quinn said with a small laugh as she pulled the brunette back into her arms. "Of course I still would have come. I want to be here, for Beth. For you."

"Where is Beth? Oh my God," Rachel said starting to panic.

"Hey, take a breath, she's with Santana, they're taking a nap." Quinn said as she laced her fingers through Rachel's and lead her back to the bed. "Did you find your song?"

"I think so."

"Can I hear it."

"No."

"Okay."

"It's not perfect yet, I just need it to be perfect and I need to write this speech or something, I mean I can't just get up and sing without saying something can I?" Rachel asked taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can, I know you can, I believe in you Rach and you're an amazing singer, you're going to do great. Just speak from the heart, in the moment."

Rachel nodded and leaned into Quinn and the blonde wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"I want to show you something."

"The DVD?" Quinn asked as she watched Rachel reach for her laptop.

"How did you-"

"Santana told me."

"I see."

"Are you mad at her?"

"No."

"Good," Quinn said as Rachel settled on the bed next to her once again. "She's just-"

"Worried about me, I know."

Quinn pursed her lips and let one hand fall over Rachel's, stopping the girl from opening her laptop. "Rach, have you talked to your Dad's yet?"

"Yes, I spoke with them on the phone Wednesday."

"About Shelby?"

"Yes."

"Do they know you have Beth?"

"Yes," Rachel said nodding her head, "I don't know how much of what I said registered with them. They barely let me talk and the last thing Daddy said was that they were flying into New York Saturday morning before the funeral. They will be here at 10AM."

"Your Dad's are coming here?" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh my God Rachel, I can't be here if they are here!" Quinn yelled, jumping of the bed before she started to pace back and fourth.

"Quinn, you're going to put a hole in my floor."

"This is no time for jokes Rachel Berry!" Quinn said throwing her hands in the air. "Do they know that Beth is mine? Oh God, do they know how horrible I was to you in High School, I'm not going to graduate from Yale, because your Father's are going to murder me." Quinn said with finality as she stopped in her tracks and turned to Rachel who was now laughing at the blonde. "This is not funny Rachel!"

"Actually it is. And to answer all of your questions, yes they know Beth is yours. They also know that we were not all that close in High School, but I mean, they love Santana and you were no worse to me than she was," Rachel said honestly with a shrug of the shoulders. "My Daddy's are very forgiving people and I'm sure they aren't coming to give you a hard time, I'm sure they just want to make sure that I'm okay."

Quinn didn't look convinced, but she sat back down next to Rachel anyways and Rachel pulled Quinn close as the girl mumbled her words, "I'm scared."

"Nonsense, you have nothing to be scared of, plus," Rachel said as she reached out to her laptop, opened it and pressed play. "If you didn't come, you couldn't see this."

The video of Shelby played on the screen once again and this time, Rachel's tears were fewer, still present but fewer. Quinn on the other hand was a complete mess by the time the screen faded to black and Rachel quickly moved to comfort her.

"She's giving me a second chance, after everything I did."

"Yes."

"I don't deserve the chance."

"I think you do."

"Is that why you said you can't when I asked you out, because of Finn." Quinn's words weren't accusing, but she was still staring at the computer when she spoke and Rachel nodded lightly beside her.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Scared to give my heart away and to lose you and have it broken, because I know you could mean more to be than Finn did, because it was always you."

Quinn nodded and turned to Rachel, "Rachel-"

"I know, I know you're going to say you won't hurt me, but you don't know that Quinn and I don't know that I'm not going to hurt you, all I know is I don't want too. Not just because I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to hurt Beth."

"What _do_ you want though?"

"To kiss you."

"So kiss me."

Rachel smiled softly and placed a hand on Quinn's cheek, cupping it as she pulled Quinn's face into hers and let there lips meet in a sweet, soft kiss.

* * *

**Next Up: Rachel's Dads meets Quinn and Beth**

**R+R?**


	13. The Funeral

**Authors Note: **

**_Miralinda: No Beth's custody papers have not been filed yet, she has until the end of the coming week, I will be covering that though. _**

* * *

The funeral started at 11:30 and by 9:30 everyone currently residing in the apartment had eaten and was scurrying around to get dressed. Rachel was the first one ready, her dress a back lace that fell right above her knee, long sleeve and a high neck. Classic. Quinn finished next, after scouring Santana's closet for an appropriate dress, black with a 3/4 length sleeve that flared out from her waist. Santana followed with a black dress that fell mid thigh and hugged her body in all the right places.

"Santana, can you help me with my tie?" Kurt asked walking out into the living room.

Santana walked over to the boy and helped him straighten out his tie. She took in Kurt's outfit choice and much to her dismay, she approved. Kurt was wearing a pair of fitted black pants, a black button up and a black blazer, his tie was black shine with matte striped and Santana nodded solemnly at him once she had finished, "You look great," she said with a smile and Kurt returned it with a knowing glint in his eye.

"I'm glad you approve Santana."

There was a knock at the apartment door and Kurt and Santana hurried to open it, revealing the two Berry men, dressed in similar black suits. They were both holding a bouquet of flowers. "Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry," Santana said as she stepped aside to give them room to enter the apartment.

"Santana," LeRoy said, "I told you before, formals get to confusing, it's LeRoy and Hiram, no need for the Misters."

Santana smiled and gave both men a hug and Kurt did the same.

"So," Hiram said looking around the apartment. "Where is our Daughter?"

"Dad, Daddy!" Rachel called out, before Santana had a chance to answer the tiny brunette came running from her room and bound into the arms of LeRoy and then Hiram. "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too, Cupcake," the men said together.

"Beth, come here, I need to tie your-" Beth came into the living room, followed by Quinn who stopped cold when she noticed Rachel's Father's standing in the foyer.

"Dad, Daddy," Rachel said cautiously as she picked up Beth in her arms. "This is Beth."

"She's beautiful," LeRoy said. "She looks like you," the man continued turning his attention to Quinn who was still standing awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Rachel," Quinn said swallowing the lump in her throat. "She needs the ribbon on her dress tied."

Rachel set down Beth and the little girl turned so Rachel could tie the perfect bow on her dress. "There, all done."

Beth smiled and walked over to Hiram and looked the man over. "Hi." She said with a smile before turning and running to Quinn.

"Hey Monster, why don't we go do your hair?" Santana asked, before taking Beth's hand and leading her into the bathroom, Kurt following quickly behind her.

Hiram and LeRoy took a seat at the island in the kitchen and Rachel followed suit, gesturing for Quinn to join them.

Once the four sat down, the silence enveloped them and LeRoy began to talk. "How are you both doing?"

"I'm okay, Daddy."

"I'm good, thank you for asking Sir."

"Sir?" Hiram said with a smile as he turned to his husband. "She doesn't know you very well."

LeRoy laughed and swatted Hiram on the arm. "You look nervous Quinn," the man said and Quinn nodded.

"No need," Hiram said waving his hand. "We're harmless."

"That's what I tried to tell her," Rachel said with a smile.

"Rachel, why don't you give us a minute alone with your friend," LeRoy said and Rachel gave Quinn a smile before slowly getting up, Quinn's eyes silently begging her to stay. Rachel placed a soft hand on Quinn's shoulder, letting it linger for a moment before she too headed towards the bathroom. "Well.."

Quinn smiled and averted her eyes to the bowl of fruit sitting between her and Rachel's Fathers.

"Don't be nervous," Hiram said reaching across the table and taking one of Quinn's hands. "We just want to talk."

Quinn nodded and looked up.

"How is Rachel, really?" Hiram asked. "We know she doesn't like to worry us, but that sometimes means she doesn't tell us the full story."

"She's coping," Quinn said with a small shrug. "She's great with Beth, put her in dance classes and last weekend her and I found Beth a Pre-School that runs the same hours as Rachel's schooling does. Santana and Kurt have been helping take care of Beth, to make sure Rachel gets enough time to do school work. There's a daycare program through the theatre for when Rachel's at her rehearsals and I plan to spend every weekend here."

"Will that effect your schooling?" LeRoy asked her and Quinn shook her head.

"I have a Friday's off so I will use that to do any extra studying I can't get done through the week, before I catch my train. I can get my reading done on the train if need be. It's going to be hard, but I want to be here, so I'll make it work." Quinn answered. "How much has she told you?"

"About the situation? Just that Shelby left her money, a fair amount so she will be able to take care of Beth and that she also paid Rachel's tuition, which honestly is a great help and we're thankful to her for that among other things." Hiram said looking at his husband. "And how are you doing really, this has to be a little hard on you."

Quinn wiped at her eyes and nodded, "I finally got used to the fact that Beth was no longer mine and never would be and now-"

"Now you have a second chance," Hiram finished for her.

"Yes and I'm just scared I will mess it up."

"I can't see how you would," LeRoy responded. "Beth seems fond of you and Rachel both."

"She is."

"And what are your intentions with our daughter?" Hiram asked seriously causing Quinn to choke and look up at the two men with wide eyes.

"Please," LeRoy scoffed. "We've been here less than 30 minutes and you and Rachel have been giving each other googly eyes."

"I can assure you Sir my eyes are not googly," Quinn mumbled and Hiram laughed.

"Lies, it's all lies," he said dramatically. "Also, you have a little bit of red lipstick on the corner of your mouth and since the lipstick you are wearing is pink, and since my daughter was the only person in the room with red lipstick on, that leaves only one conclusion."

Quinn internally facepalmed as she swiped a finger on the corner of her mouth and sure enough, there was red lipstick on the tip of her finger. "I, Sir, I swear that-"

"Take a breath, you look like you're about to pass out," LeRoy said with a smile. "We're not surprised, Rachel has always been very open with her love whether it be for men or woman, we just need to know if-"

"If I plan to treat her right?" Quinn said with a smile, both men nodding. "I know that you know who I am, I know you know how I treated Rachel in High School and I will spend my entire life making that up to her, I was a scared little girl back then who lashed out at the person that made her feel things she believed she shouldn't be feeling. I'm very sorry for that and I care deeply for Rachel and I just want to see her happy. I want to make her happy."

Both men seemed to accept this answer as their smiles grew wider on their faces. LeRoy was the first one to stand and engulf Quinn a hug, followed by Hiram.

"Now, I suppose we should let you go finish getting ready and gather the others, we should probably be leaving soon." LeRoy said stepping back from Quinn who just nodded and left the room quickly.

"Young love," Hiram said.

"Complicated young love," LeRoy countered.

* * *

The church was packed, wall to wall people. All of whom were there to mourn the loss of Shelby Corcoran. Rachel and Quinn sat with Beth between them, Hiram and LeRoy sitting to Rachel's left and Santana and Kurt to Quinn's right, they were seated in the first pew. There was an older woman holding the hand of a man who hand Shelby's eyes and subsequently Rachel's, sitting behind them and Beth waved at the two before turning back around to face the front. Once everyone had been seated, Rachel's eyes fell to the casket, a picture of Shelby in a frame on top. There were plenty of flowers, including the ones Rachel had watched her Father's place in the pile before taking their seats and Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and the blonde squeezed it lightly giving Rachel the strength she needed as the funeral began.

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Shelby Corcoran." The Minister said over the microphone as he stood behind the podium. "Daughter, Mother, Sister and friend." The Minister talked about Shelby's Broadway accomplishments, her teaching gigs and her successes with Vocal Adrenaline, he spoke of Shelby in a way that Rachel had only ever dreamed of knowing her. "I would like to invite a few people up to speak."

The first person to stand and speak, to Rachel's shock was Evan Delheim, the Lawyer Rachel had met with earlier in the week, he spoke of times with Shelby when they were growing up and Rachel was surprised that they had known one another for more than 30 years and that he had not mentioned this to Rachel when they spoke.

Next was Shelby's parents. Her Father didn't talk, he just held Shelby's Mother's hand while she recounted some childhood stories of Shelby.

They were followed by friends of Shelby's from school and from the theatre, some sang rather than speaking and before she knew it, the Minister had called her to the stage. Rachel took a deep breath and let her hand slip out of Quinn's as she made her way up to the front of the church.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, a few of you know me. Most of you probably have never heard of me. 19 years ago, Shelby gave birth to me." There were a few gasps from the crowd, but many sat hanging on Rachel's words and Rachel looked to her Father's who nodded at her and smiled. "Shelby was a surrogate for my Father's and she gave me the greatest gift in life, she gave me a family that was filled with love and music. I met Shelby when I was 16 years old, my High School Glee Club was competing against Vocal Adrenaline, the first time I heard her sing, I knew she was my Mother. Later that year my friend Quinn gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Beth," Rachel looked over at the pew where Beth was smiling through her tears at Quinn as she climbed into her lap.

"Beth was Shelby's second chance and I promise in front of God and all of you that I will take care of Beth as Shelby would have wanted. I would like to sing you a song," Rachel turned and placed a hand on Shelby's casket. "You and I communicated through music, from the day we met till' the last time I saw you, you helped me pick my song for my Funny Girl audition and I believe it's because of you that I got the role." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and took a breath. "I love you Mom," she whispered before turning back to the crowd and nodding to the woman sitting at the piano.

_Without you_  
_The ground thaws_  
_The rain falls_  
_The grass grows_

_Without you_  
_The seeds root_  
_The flowers bloom_  
_The children play_  
_The stars gleam_  
_The poets dream_  
_The eagles fly_

_Without you_  
_The earth turns_  
_The sun burns_  
_But I die without you_

_Without you_  
_The breeze warms_  
_The girl smiles_  
_The cloud moves_

_Without you_  
_The tides change_  
_The boys run_  
_The oceans crash_  
_The crowds roar_  
_The days soar_  
_The babies cry_

_Without you_  
_The moon glows_  
_The river flows_  
_But I die without you_

_The world revives_  
_(Colors renew)_  
_But I know blue, only blue_  
_Lonely blue_  
_(Within me blue)_  
_Without you_

_Without you_  
_The hand gropes_  
_The ear hears_  
_The pulse beats_

_Without you_  
_The eyes gaze_  
_The legs walks_  
_The lungs breathe_

_The mind churns_  
_(The mind churns)_  
_The heart yearns_  
_(The heart yearns)_

_The tears dry without you_  
_Life goes on but I'm gone_  
_'Cause I die without you_  
_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Rachel finished her song, tears in her eyes and a heavy feeling in her chest as she walked back down to her seat. Rachel sat down and LeRoy took her hand as Hiram leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. Rachel took a breath, turning around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Shelby's Mother nodded at her and husband had tears streaming down his face as he mouthed a "Thank you," to the girl who just nodded and turned back to face the front.

"I love you," Quinn whispered as she leaned into Rachel, her lips grazing the brunette's ear, causing Rachel's heart to stop momentarily.

* * *

Hiram and LeRoy offered to take the group for dinner that night and though Santana, Kurt and Quinn tried to explain that they didn't want to impose on their time with Rachel, it was to no avail, Hiram wasn't taking no for an answer. "We're going to head back to our Hotel to get changed," he said to the group as they stood outside of the Church."We'll swing by the apartment around 5:30 tonight, so you better all be ready, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, that means you three as well."

"And me?" Beth said looking up at Hiram who laughed and picked up Beth, tossing her in the air and catching her on her way down, causing a bout of laughter from the tiny blonde.

"Of course you, we couldn't leave you at home now could we?" The man said with a smile as Beth shook her head. "Well then, I guess it's settled, you're coming too."

Beth clapped her hands and hand Hiram handed the girl to LeRoy who was waiting patiently for his turn with the child. "You are just adorable," he said once he had her in his arms.

"Thank you," Beth said shyly, giving LeRoy a hug before he handed her to Quinn.

"We'll see the five of you a little later," Hiram said giving Rachel a hug. "You're speech was wonderful Sweetheart and you picked the perfect song, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel whispered as she returned the hug.

* * *

**Reviews are always lovely - HAPPY TIMES ARE COMING FROM HERE ON IN**


	14. Dinner With The Berry Men

_**This chapter is a little shorter than the others I do apologize, but hope you like it just as much.**_

* * *

Hiram and LeRoy picked up the group from Rachel's apartment and took them to one of their favourite spots in New York. They had all settled in and ordered, when LeRoy raised his glass to make a toast.

"To good friends, family and sticking together in the hard times," he said, his eyes flicking between Quinn and Rachel.

"Wanky."

"Santana!" Rachel scolded with a laugh and accompanied eye roll.

"Sorry LeRoy," the Latina said sheepishly, the man just shaking his head.

"I've come to expect nothing less of you Santana," he said giving her a nudge. "So Quinn," LeRoy started. "You go to Yale? How is that? What are you studying?"

Quinn took a sip of her wine and set her glass down. "I'm a double major in Psychology and English and I took up a minor in Drama, I love acting, don't get me wrong I'm no Rachel Berry, but I do pretty well if I do say so myself. Yale is great, it's hard but it keeps me busy. I actually have been looking at my options for transferring to NYU in the fall, possibly Columbia." Quinn said biting her lip and looking quickly to Rachel, unable to gauge the other girl's reaction.

"I see," Hiram said knowingly. "Well, if you need help with anything please let us know. LeRoy and I went to school with the Dean of Admissions at Columbia and we'd be happy to give him call and put in a good word for you if you need it."

"Thank you," Quinn said surprised that the Berry men had those kind of connections. "I will let you know when I have made any final decisions, there is a lot to consider, people to consider."

"There is," Le Roy agreed. "And Kurt how is NYADA treating you?"

"It's great, absolutely perfect, it's a dream," Kurt said clapping his hands together. "My classes are fabulous and the guys, let me tell you." Kurt said laughing as Hiram and LeRoy wiggled their eyebrows at one another.

"How about you Santana?" Hiram asked. "What have you been up too?"

"Actually," Santana said setting down her glass. "I am working at the Diner with Rachel and Kurt, but I was actually thinking about applying to school for the fall. Now that I'm in New York, I feel like I should try my hand at some first rate education or something." Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were all looking at her with puzzled looks on their faces. "What?"

"You just never talked about being interested in going to University," Rachel said.

"I thought you said school was for suckers." Kurt added and Santana shrugged while Quinn reached across the table and clinked her glass against Santana's.

"We could be Columbia buddies, you know, if you wanted to think about going there," Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"I was," Santana said with her eyes on the table. "I was originally thinking NYU, but I have the grades for Columbia and Coach Sylvester said she could help me get a Cheer Scholarship. I mean it's not what I want to do with my life, but it will help be get to where I want to go."

"Well the same goes for you then also," LeRoy said catching Santana's eyes with his own. "If you need a recommendation, I'd be happy to talk to the Dean for you."

"Thank you LeRoy."

"No problem," he said smiling at the girl he had become quite fond of. "And Beth," he said, the child looking up from her paper, a yellow crayon firm in her hand. "How are you liking living with Rachel?"

"I like it. Auntie Tana and Uncle Kurt are fun and Rachel sings to me like my Mommy did," Beth said quickly looking at Quinn. "Sorry," she mumbled before starting to cry softly.

Quinn furrowed her brows and looked at LeRoy and Hiram and then to Rachel before looking back at Beth. "Would you guys mind if I took Beth outside with me for a moment?"

The entire group shook their heads and Quinn lifted Beth from her chair and carried her out of the restaurant.

* * *

Quinn sat down on the bench outside of the restaurant, Beth on her lap. "Honey," she said lifting Beth's head to look at her. "Why did you apologize back there?"

"Because," Beth said through her tears. "You always look sad when someone says my Mommy is my Mommy because you're my Mommy too, but I call you Quinn."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter, Beth returning the hug. "Beth, you don't have to apologize to me for calling Shelby your Mommy, she is your Mom and I don't want you to ever think that you can't call her that okay?" Beth nodded and sucked her bottom lip in to stop it from quivering.

"Does that mean you don't want to be my Mommy?" Beth asked as a fresh wave of tears started down her face.

Quinn wiped the tears with the sleeve of her sweater and shook her head. "Of course I want to be your Mommy, I'll always want to be your Mommy and one day, if you want to you can call me Mommy, but it doesn't change the fact that Shelby is your Mommy too. I know this is all a little complicated to understand right now, but one day, it will make a lot more sense, I hope."

"So I can call you Mommy if I want too?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Beth mumbled, her yes shifty and thoughts swirling. "Quinn? Can we go inside now? I'm hungry."

Quinn laughed and stood up, still holding Beth in her arms. "Absolutely, are you okay now?"

Beth nodded and gave Quinn a smile. "My Mommy is my Mommy, but you're my Mommy too and I'm allowed to call you both Mommy if I want too," Beth clarified with Quinn who smiled and gave Beth a kiss.

"Perfect, you're so smart," Quinn said giving Beth's stomach a tiny tickle, the little girl erupting into laughter as they entered back into the restaurant and joined the rest of the group at the table.

* * *

"Sorry about that guys," Quinn said placing Beth back in her chair and taking her deat next to Rachel.

"It's no problem at all," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and kissing the back of it to comfort the girl. The Berry men smiling at Santana and Kurt who were making gagging gestures at the affection between Rachel and Quinn. "Is everything okay?"

"It's better than okay," Quinn said reaching out and running a hand through Beth's hair, the child having already started in on her fries that had arrived. "So what were you all talking about while I was gone?"

LeRoy smiled through a mouthful of food and Hiram laughed. "Well we were discussing what LeRoy and I were going to do with all the money we've now saved since we don't have to pay for Rachel's schooling," he said.

"You could go on a cruise," Santana suggested.

"Go to Milan for Fashion week," Kurt said with wide, wondrous eyes.

Quinn smiled at the suggestions, "I have a better idea."

"What's that?" LeRoy asked.

"Well," Quinn said, "Rachel told me once that the two of you didn't get a chance to have a real wedding."

Quinn didn't even have to finish her sentence, Rachel was already on board, squealing beside her and wiggling in her seat. "Oh Daddy, Dad, that would be so amazing!" Santana and Kurt were nodding enthusiastically from their seats and Quinn smiled proudly that her suggestion was going over so well.

"That's a great idea Quinn," Hiram said turning to LeRoy. "What do you think? A lavish wedding like we had always dreamed?" LeRoy answered by pulling in the other man for a searing kiss and the group clapped wildly.

* * *

Hiram and LeRoy had headed back to their hotel after staying at the apartment to watch a movie, they even helped put Beth to bed and once they were gone, Santana and Kurt stalked off to bed, grumbling about having to work in the morning.

"Did you mean it?" Rachel said as she helped Quinn clear the pop cans and popcorn bowls from the living room table.

"What? The wedding, of course it's an amazing idea, I did come up with it after all," she said with a laugh and Rachel just shook her head.

"Not that."

"About moving to New York? I mean yeah, if you want me too."

"As much as I would love that, that is a decision you have to make on your own, I don't want to sway you in any sort of way. However, that was not what I was referring too. I was asking if you meant what you said to me at the funeral." Rachel said turning around and leaning back against the kitchen counter. "When you said you loved me."

"I did."

"You did say it or you did mean it."

"Both."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Rachel took a step forward and leaned up to press a kiss to Quinn's lips, grabbing the belt loops on the girl's pants and pulling Quinn's body flush against her own. "Ask me again?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel, "Rachel Berry, will you go out with me?"

"I would be honoured," Rachel said as Quinn crashed their lips together, only to be interrupted by the clapping coming from behind them.

"You had to interrupt didn't you?" Quinn said as Rachel turned around, the two girl's now staring into the smiling faces of Kurt and Santana who high fived one another and laughed before taking back off to their respective rooms.

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Come On Over, Baby

Quinn woke up in a room void of people, but smiled when she could hear Rachel singing from the living room.

_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Hey boy, don't you know?_  
_I've got something goin' on, yes I do_  
_All my friends are gonna come_  
_Gonna party all night long, ooh yeah  
_  
Smiling, Quinn pulled herself from bed and walked into the living room to find all the furniture had been pushed to one side and Rachel and Beth, still in there pajamas, dancing around the living room to Christina Aguilera. "You started the party without me?" Quinn said announcing her presence.

Rachel laughed and twirled Beth before dancing her way over to Quinn.

_I know you know_  
_I just want us to go_  
_The fun we'll have_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_So girl, won't you come?_  
_We will party 'til the dawn_  
_Listen to me  
_  
Rachel sang to Quinn, changing the lyrics slightly as she pulled Quinn in and kissed her on the cheek before continuing to sing and dance, Quinn joining in.

_(All I want is you)_  
_Come over here baby_  
_(All I want is you)_  
_You make me go crazy_  
_(All I want is you)_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_(All I want is you)  
_  
Quinn picked up Beth and spun her around, the three of them dancing, Rachel and Quinn singing loudly.

_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_I want you to know_  
_You could be the one for me, yes you could_  
_(Yes you could)_  
_You've got all I'm lookin' for_  
_You've got personality  
_  
Rachel smiled and ran to grab her camera, taking a video as she watched Beth and Quinn spin around the living room.

_I know_  
_(I know)_  
_You know_  
_(You know)_  
_I wanna give you more_  
_(Give you more)_  
_The things you do_  
_I've never felt this way before  
_  
Quinn smiled and danced towards the camera, pointing at Rachel and singing.

_So girl, won't you come_  
_Won't you come and open the door?_  
_Listen to me_  
_(All I want is you)_  
_Come over here baby_  
_(All I want is you)_  
_Oh, you make me go crazy_  
_(All I want is you)  
_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_All I want is you  
_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over  
_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_(All I want is you)  
_  
_Come over here baby_  
_(All I want is you)_  
_Oh, you make me go crazy_  
_(All I want is you)  
_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_'Cause all I want is you_  
_(All I want is you)  
_  
_Come over here baby_  
_(All I want is you)_  
_Oh, you make me go crazy_  
_(All I want is you)  
_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_'Cause all I want is you  
_  
When the song finished Rachel put down the camera and gave Quinn a hug. "Good morning sleepy head," she mumbled as she pressed a kiss to Quinn's neck, not missing how tiny goosebumps rose up on the girl's skin.

"Now?" Beth said jumping up and down on the couch that had been pushed up against the wall.

"First breakfast," Rachel said much to Beth's disappointment.

"Or," Beth said laughing. "You make breakfast, we'll make a fort."

Rachel laughed and looked at Quinn who was smiling wide. "A fort? I wanna make a fort!" She said running over to the couch and picking up Beth, spinning her around. "I'm seconding Beth's vote, we'll build a fort, you can make breakfast!"

"You two are in so much trouble, ganging up on me, so rude," Rachel said faking hurt as the two blonde's laughed. "Alright, alright, there's a ton of extra blankets in the bathroom closet, I'll start breakfast, what would you two like, waffles?" Rachel asked walking towards the kitchen.

"And Bacon!" Beth and Quinn both yelled as they took off to get more blankets.

Rachel pulled the waffle maker from under the counter and put a frying pan on the stove before going over to the fridge to get what she needed to start preparing breakfast. As Rachel made breakfast she stole glances at Beth and Quinn, who had stacked chairs and lamps and moved the furniture around in hopes of making the perfect fort.

"Alright you two, breakfast is served," Rachel said holding a tray of bacon and waffles and standing outside the makeshift door of the fort.

"Password?" Quinn said popping her head out of the blankets.

"What? I don't know the password. Is it Barbara, because it should be," Rachel asked as she set the tray down on the floor and watched Quinn pull it inside.

"Nope, try again."

"Broadway?"

"No."

"Cookies?" Rachel tried earning a shake of the head from Quinn. "Oh come on, this isn't fair."

"Rachel, what colour are your pajamas?"

"Pink."

"You may enter," Quinn said laughing as she moved aside making room for the other girl.

"This is a very nice fort," Rachel mused as she sat down. "So what are we gonna do in here?"

Beth looked up, her mouth filled with bacon and smiled. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Beth, don't talk with your mouth full," Quinn mumbled through her own mouthful of bacon causing Beth to laugh and poke at Quinn's puffed out cheeks.

"Oh God, you two are insane, let me go grab the laptop, any movie requests?"

"Finding Nemo!" The two yelled before looking at one another and bursting out into another fit of laughter.

Once they had finished all of the waffles and the two blondes had eaten half a package of bacon, Rachel put the movie on and the three settled in, Quinn and Rachel leaning against the back of the couch that was serving as a wall for the fort, Beth laying on top of Quinn, her back against Quinn's chest and one of the blonde's arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

"I could get used to this," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, the blonde nodding.

"Me too. I think I'm going to look into the transfer to Columbia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good," Rachel replied before they were shushed by Beth.

"I'm trying to watch a movie you guys," the little girl whined, Rachel and Quinn apologizing and turning their attention back to the screen.

The movie ended and Beth clapped her hands.

"Best movie ever," Quinn said hugging Beth.

"Not true, Funny Girl-"

"Is a Musical and doesn't count."

Rachel huffed at Quinn and crawled out of the fort. "Who wants to go for ice cream?"

"I do!" Beth and Quinn yelled before scurrying out of the fort.

"Alright," Rachel said looking at the two. "Let's get dressed first."

Beth ran off to the bedroom to find her clothes and Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Hi Girlfriend," Quinn whispered, finally having Rachel alone for the first time that morning.

"Hi to you too," Rachel said as she leaned in and captured Quinn's lips with her own.

"Stop making out and get dressed!" Beth ordered, causing the two girl's to jump apart and look down at the little girl who had returned holding two dresses.

"We were not ma-"

"Quinn, which one?" Beth asked holding the dresses out to the girl.

"The yellow one," Quinn said, Beth nodding her agreement before she took off back to the bedroom. "We just got told to stop making out by my daughter," Quinn said still in shock.

"Yes we did. Now let's get going before she comes back in and yells at us," Rachel said laughing as she grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Beth asked from her spot at the table outside of the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Not exactly," Rachel said laughing. "Neither of us are boys."

"So you're girlfriend and girlfriend?"

"That depends," Quinn said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Will you take me to the park after if I say yes?" Beth said licking the melting ice cream and trying to stop it from running down her hand.

"We'll take you to the park even if you say no," Rachel said wanting Beth to know that she had a choice in the matter. "If you're not comf-"

"It's fine."

"Really?" Rachel and Quinn said together.

"Do you love each other?"

"Yes." They answered together.

"Good," Beth said standing up once she had finished her ice cream cone. "My hands are sticky."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and reached into her purse, pulling out a container of baby wipes and handing them to Quinn who began to clean the sticky mess off of Beth.

"Should we go to the park?" Rachel asked, her thoughts interrupted as her phone began to ring. "It's my Dad's," she said as she took the phone out of her pocket. "They want to get together again tonight before they leave."

"Sounds like fun," Quinn said standing up and taking hold of Beth's hand.

"Does this mean we're not going to the park?" Beth asked trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Of course we're still going to the park," Rachel said with a laugh. "They are out doing some shopping now, so we've got plenty of time."

* * *

**Reviews make Dianna Agron happy.**


	16. Karaoke Surprises

**AUTHOR NOTES:**_** Okay guys, this story won't be updated for a few days, I do apologize, but as tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I have family obligations for the next few days. I am planning to have an update for you on the 27th, **__**once I am back home and the hustle and bustle of Christmas has settled. **_

_**I made this chapter longer in hopes that it will tie you all over for the next little while. Thank you for all the amazing responses you've given to this story, it's the first time I've written Faberry and I really hope I am doing them justice. **_

_**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Stay safe. XO**_

* * *

"I thought tonight we could have a little fun," Hiram said as he opened the door to a small, hidden restaurant on the east side.

Rachel and Quinn smiled at the two Berry men as they made their way inside, Rachel immediately noticing the stage and Quinn not missing the sign attached to the Hostesses table.

"Karaoke?" Quinn said to LeRoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Daddy!" Rachel squealed in delight. "This is going to be so much fun!"

LeRoy laughed and adjusted Beth in his arms while Hiram gave their name to the girl at the front.

"What's Karaoke?" Beth asked, causing Rachel and Hiram to gasp.

"It's singing," LeRoy and Quinn said at the same time.

The Hostess led the group to their table and they settled in, looking over their menus and making idle chit chat. Once their orders had been placed, Rachel immediately asked the waitress if she knew where she could get a book of songs for tonight's Karaoke.

Rachel came back with two books, handing one to her father's and sitting to look at one herself, Quinn looking over her shoulder, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Are you going to sing?" Beth asked LeRoy and Hiram before turning to Rachel and Quinn.

"We were thinking we could do one song," the two men replied before looking at their daughter knowingly. "Rachel?"

"There are so many options, I'm not sure which to choose to show of my vocal ability best, they have very few Broadway options which is a shame and really should be considered illegal, we are in New York after all." The brunette rambled causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"You'll be great no matter what you sing Rach," Quinn said honestly.

"Are you going to sing?" Rachel asked with a smile, pouting when Quinn shook her head no.

"I don't think so, I'm a little rusty," Quinn lied.

Dinner arrived not to long after they had ordered and the Karaoke started just a few short minutes later.

"I'm going to put my song choices on the board right away, I don't want anyone else to take the songs I want," Rachel said excusing herself from the table.

"I suppose we should do the same," Hiram said to LeRoy as the two men got up and headed towards the stage.

"LeRoy," Quinn said placing a hand on the man's arm. "Here."

The man looked at the napkin Quinn had quickly scribbled a song choice on and smiled at her, shooting her a wink before scurrying off to join his husband and daughter who were eagerly awaiting their turns with the clipboard posted beside the stage.

"How's your dinner baby?" Quinn said turning her attention to Beth.

"It's yummy, but I don't like these," Beth said scrunching up her face as she poked at the asparagus on her plate.

Quinn laughed and pulled the asparagus off of Beth's plate and put it onto Rachel's, doing the same with the asparagus that was on her own plate. "I don't blame you," Quinn said with a smile.

"Quinn, can I sit on you lap?" Beth asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"When you're done eating of course you can," Quinn said reaching out and running her hand through Beth's hair.

The Berry's all made there way back to the table and LeRoy nodded at Quinn and she mouthed a quick, "thank you," before turning her attention to Rachel.

"Well, did you get all of your songs?"

"Unfortunately, no." Rachel said eyeing her plate. "Apparently they only let you sign up a maximum of three songs at a time. Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Did you put your asparagus on my plate?"

Quinn and Beth both laughed, Quinn pressing her lips together in a straight line.

"You two both need to eat your vegetables, eating healthy is very important you know," Rachel scolded.

"But asparagus tastes like feet," Quinn argued and Beth nodded her agreement. "Besides, that just means more for you."

"I suppose you're right," Rachel said picking up a piece and taking a bite.

"And next we have Rachel Berry," the man on the stage announced, causing Rachel to stand abruptly and fix her dress before making her way to the stage.

"I'm all done," Beth announced.

"Perfect," Quinn said lifting her from her seat and placing Beth on her lap. "You ready to see Rachel in action?"

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, I will performing No Good Deed from the Broadway Musical, Wicked."

Quinn snickered lightly, of course Rachel would be so formal even at Karaoke. The two Berry men leaned forward as their daughter began to sing, LeRoy nudging his husband and pointing at the the two blondes who were both staring starry eyed at the tiny Diva on the stage.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_  
_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_  
_Eleka nahmen nahmen_  
_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_  
_Let his flesh not be torn_  
_Let his blood leave no stain_  
_Though they beat him_  
_Let him feel no pain_  
_Let his bones never break_  
_And however they try_  
_To destroy him_  
_Let him never die_  
_Let him never die_  
_Eleka nahmen nahmen_  
_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_  
_Eleka nahmen nahmen_  
_Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka_  
_Ugh! What good is this chanting?_  
_I don't even know what I'm reading!_  
_I don't even know which trick I ought to try_  
_Fiyero, where are you?_  
_Already dead or bleeding?_  
_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!_  
_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_No act of charity goes unresented_  
_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_That's my new creed_  
_My road of good intentions_  
_Led where such roads always lead_  
_No good deedGoes unpunished!_  
_Nessa..._  
_Doctor Dillamond..._  
_Fiyero..._  
_Fiyero!_

Quinn and Beth were both entranced and the Berry men smiled proudly at the little girl they had raised, the entire room captivated by Rachel, no one talking or tearing their eyes away from her.

_One question haunts and hurts_  
_Too much, too much to mention_  
_Was I really seeking good_  
_Or just seeking attention?_  
_Is that all good deeds are_  
_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_  
_If that's all good deeds are_  
_Maybe that's the reason why!_  
_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_All helpful urges should be circumvented_  
_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_Sure, I meant well -Well, look at what well-meant did_  
_All right, enough - so be it_  
_So be it, then_  
_Let all Oz be agreed_  
_I'm wicked through and through_  
_Since I can not succeed_  
_Fiyero, saving you_  
_I promise no good deed_  
_Will I attempt to do again_  
_Ever again_  
_No good deed_  
_Will I do again!_

Rachel held the last note and the entire room erupted into applause, each table standing, the Berry men crying and Quinn and Beth screaming and clapping and jumping around. Rachel took her bows before making her way through the crowds and back to her table.

"Oh Honey, you were simply magnificent," LeRoy said wiping the tears from his eyes and pulling her in for a hug.

"Is it possible that you got even better?" Hiram asked in shock.

Rachel smiled and turned to Quinn who was just standing, holding Beth and shaking her head. "I told you you were going to go to New York and be a star," Quinn whispered causing Rachel to laugh.

"Thank you Quinn."

"You were amazing," Beth said still in awe as Rachel reached out and took the little girl from Quinn's arms, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, it's taken a lot of practice," Rachel said honestly as she sat down, Beth making herself comfortable on the brunette's lap.

A hush came over the crowd as the MC announced the next performer and continued to do so until stopping on Hiram and LeRoy, calling them to stage. Rachel clapped loudly, as did Quinn and Beth as the two men made their way up. When the music started, Rachel and Quinn looked at one another with smiles on their faces.

"RENT!" The two said at the same time.

Hiram started, singing the part of Mark and the room went quiet.

_Don't Breathe Too Deep_  
_Don't Think All Day_  
_Dive Into Work_  
_Drive The Other Way_  
_That Drip Of Hurt_  
_That Pint Of Shame_  
_Goes Away_  
_Just Play The Game_

_You're Living In America_  
_At The End Of The Millennium_

_You're Living In America_  
_Leave Your Conscience At The Tone_

_And When You're Living In America_  
_At The End Of The Millennium_  
_You're What You Own_

Quinn smiled, her eyes focused on the stage, she had never realized that Rachel came from such a talented family and immediately she wished she had allowed herself to get closer to the girl in High School, wishing her family was more like the Berry men and their amazing daughter. Quinn reached out and laced her fingers through Rachel's her eyes not leaving the stage as LeRoy took over for the part of Roger.

_LeRoy: _  
_The Filmmaker Cannot See_  
_Hiram:_  
_And The Songwriter Cannot Hear_

_LeRoy:_  
_Yet I See Mimi Everywhere_

_Hiram:_  
_Angel's Voice Is In My Ear_

_LeRoy:_  
_Just Tighten Those Shoulders_

_Hiram:_  
_Just Clench Your Jaw Til You Frown_

_LeRoy:_  
_Just Don't Let Go_

_Both:_  
_Or You May Drown_

_You're Living In America_  
_At The End Of The Millennium_  
_You're Living In America_  
_Where It's Like The Twilight Zone_

_And When You're Living In America_  
_At The End Of The Millennium_  
_You're What You Own_

_So I Own Not A Notion_  
_I Escape And Ape Content_  
_I Don't Own Emotion - I Rent_

_Hiram:_  
_What Was It About That Night_

_LeRoy:_  
_What Was It About That Night_

_Both:_  
_Connection-In An Isolating Age_

_Hiram:_  
_For Once-The Shadows Gave Way To_  
_Light_

_LeRoy:_  
_For Once The Shadows Gave Way To_  
_Light_

_Both:_  
_For Once I Didn't Disengage_

_Hiram:_  
_Angel- I Hear You- I Hear It_  
_I See It- I See It_  
_My Film!_

_LeRoy:_  
_Mimi I See You- I See It_  
_I Hear It- I Hear It_  
_My Song!_

_Hiram:_  
_Alexi - Mark_  
_Call Me A Hypocrite_  
_I Need TO Finish My_  
_Own Film_

_LeRoy:_  
_One Song-Glory_  
_Mimi_  
_Your Eyes_

_Hiram:_  
_I QUIT!_

_Both:_  
_Dying In America_  
_At The End Of The Millennium_  
_We're Dying In America_  
_To Come Into Our Own_  
_And When You're Dying In America_  
_At The End Of The Millennium_  
_You're Not Alone_

_I'm Not Alone_  
_I'm Not Alone  
_  
The two men finished and once again, the room erupted.

"Wow," Quinn said as the men took their seats back at the table. "You guys were incredible, are incredible, wow, seriously I don't, just wow."

LeRoy laughed and pulled Quinn in for a hug. "Thank you Quinn," he said before lowering his voice. "You're up after the next person, go on."

Quinn quickly escaped the table without Rachel's notice, as she was too busy hugging Hiram and then LeRoy and telling them how amazing they were, the three of them passing Beth back and fourth who was enthralled with the two Berry men's song. As the room quieted and they all once again took their seats, Rachel looked to where Quinn's chair now sat empty.

"Where did Quinn go?" Rachel asked, Beth shrugging and looking around the room.

"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom," LeRoy said as he and Hiram turned their attention to the stage where a tall red-headed woman was finishing up the butchering of a classic Celine Dion song, much to Rachel's disapproval.

"Alright, next up we have," the MC announced. "Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn nervously made her way to the microphone and looked out over the crowd.

"Quinn," Rachel and Beth both breathed out as they leaned forward to listen.

"Hi, my name is Quinn, um, I wanted to dedicate this song to Rachel and Beth and yeah," Quinn let out a small nervous laugh as the music began to play.

_Oh, hey, oh_

_Baby, baby, are you listening?_  
_Wondering where you've been all my life_  
_I just started living_  
_Oh, baby, are you listening?_

_When you say you love me_  
_No, I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_No, I need you more_  
_Girl, I adore you, I adore you_

_Baby, can you hear me?_  
_When I'm crying out for you_  
_I'm scared oh, so scared_  
_But when you're near me_  
_I feel like I'm standing with an army_  
_Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh  
_  
As Quinn sang, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her emotions, willing herself not to cry.

_When you say you love me_  
_No, I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_No, I need you more_  
_Girl, I adore you, I adore you_

_I love lying next to you_  
_I could do this for eternity_  
_You and me—we're meant to be_  
_In holy matrimony_  
_God knew exactly what he was doing_  
_When he led me to you  
_  
Opening her eyes as she reached the chorus once more, Quinn found Rachel and stared into her eyes from across the room, a smile on both their faces.

_When you say you love me_  
_No, I love you more (I love you more)_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_No, I need you more_  
_Girl, I adore you, I adore you_

_When you say you love me_  
_No, I love you more_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_No, I need you more_  
_Girl, I adore you, I adore you  
_  
As the song came to a close, the room stood and clapped, but the only two people Quinn noticed were Beth and Rachel. Beth was standing on Quinn's chair, clapping loudly and Rachel was standing beside her wiping the tears out of her eyes. When Quinn got back to the table Rachel wrapped her arms around the older blonde and pressed her lips against Quinn's softly.

"That was beautiful Quinn," Rachel whispered. "You are far more talented than you give yourself credit for."

Quinn laughed and turned as she felt a tug at the sleeve of her sweater.

"I like your voice," Beth said with a smile as she reached her arms up for Quinn to give her hug.

"Incredible, simply incredible," said LeRoy as he nodded his approval.

"I had no idea you were as talented as you are, though I am not surprised," Hiram added.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Rachel sang a couple more songs and LeRoy and Quinn surprised the group with a duet to Welcome to the 60's from Hairspray, which Rachel deemed the best performance of the night, until the group realized that the toddler they had come in with was missing and they began to panic.

"Found her," Hiram said cautiously as he pointed towards the stage, the MC lowering the microphone to fit Beth's height.

"We're going to finish off tonight with Beth who asked if she could do a song," the man said with a laugh.

"My name is Beth and I'm almost four and my Mommy used to sing me this song."

_There is a castle on a cloud,_  
_I like to go there in my sleep,_  
_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._  
_There is a room that's full of toys,_  
_There are a hundred boys and girls,_  
_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._  
_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_  
_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed._  
_Not in my castle on a cloud.  
_  
The song closed and Beth smiled, Rachel and Quinn running towards the stage and scooping her up in their arms. Quinn spun Beth, laughing with a large smile on her face. Rachel leaning in and pressing a kiss to Beth's cheek.

"I had no idea you could sing," Rachel said. "Though it makes sense," Rachel mumbled thinking about who the girl's parents were and who she had been raised by this far in life.

"Beth, you were incredible, I am so proud of you," Quinn whispered as she gave Beth a big hug. "Your Mom would be so proud of you."

Beth looked up at Quinn and smiled, nodding before burying her face in Quinn's neck as she received another hug.

* * *

The night ended with the girls all saying their farewells to the Berry men, who were leaving to go back to Lima in the morning. Beth who had fallen asleep in Quinn's arms on the way home was now tucked into her bed and Santana and Kurt were already asleep when they arrived home, leaving Quinn and Rachel alone in the living room.

"What are those?" Quinn asked, pointing to the large envelope in Rachel's hands.

"Beth's custody papers, I am going to drop them off at the Courthouse tomorrow on my way home from dropping you off at the train station," Rachel answered pulling the papers from the package. "She knew," Rachel said looking at the papers. "She knew you were going to be involved, that I would want you involved, I don't know how, but she did."

"Rach, what are you-"

"Your name is on them, the custody papers, right here, under my name," Rachel said handing the papers to Quinn. "I think Shelby wanted you to have partial custody, because your name is right here."

Quinn looked down at the papers and nodded, taking the pen from Rachel.

"I have main custody," Rachel said as Quinn read. "But you have joint, meaning-"

"Meaning I'm allowed to take her for weekends and stuff."

"Yes."

"I'm surprised, not just that Shelby would have allowed this or set this up, but more so that she didn't put Puck's name on these papers, they were close," Quinn said sadly.

"I know, but no one's heard from Puck since Finn passed," Rachel admitted. "Last I heard he said goodbye to Coach Beiste, got on his motorcycle and skipped town."

"Do we tell him, about Beth?"

"We don't know where he is."

"I mean if he ever-"

"We can deal with that when the time comes, together."

Quinn and Rachel both signed the papers and Rachel placed them on the table.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered back as she leaned in and gave Quinn a kiss. "For your song, for everything. For loving me."

"I always loved you, I was just too scared to admit it," Quinn said honestly and Rachel nodded as she stretched out and put her head in Quinn's lap.

"Do you think Finn would be mad?"

"I think Finn would want you to be happy and I think he would want me to be happy," Quinn admitted.

"Why weren't you around?" Rachel asked and Quinn knew what she meant.

"It hurt and I needed to stay away, I couldn't bring myself to go back to Lima, it didn't feel right," Quinn said biting at her lip. "I haven't been back in a long time, I talk to my Mom every once and a while, but her and Russell are back together and he still wants nothing to do with me-"

"Oh Quinn," Rachel started.

"Don't apologize, he doesn't deserve to have me in his life and I made peace with that along time ago, it's ancient history, I couldn't come back when he died, I couldn't see you as hurt as I knew you were going to be, I couldn't bring myself to do it because I knew if I went back I would slip into my old ways, old habits and I needed to steer clear of the past. I sent Burt and Carole a letter."

"I didn't know-"

"I asked them not to tell, I wanted them to know I loved Finn, maybe not the way I thought I did, but I did love him, I just didn't love him with you," Quinn said with a sigh, Rachel nodding.

"Are you going to tell your Mom about Beth?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't need to know, Russell doesn't need to know, that part of my life I let go of and I don't want to bring them into the new life I've found for myself, at least not right now, they hurt me."

Rachel sat up and wrapped her arms around Quinn. "They never deserved you," Rachel whispered as she peppered kisses along Quinn's jawline. "You are so much more than who they tried to raise you to be, so much better."

"I try," Quinn whispered. "It's a struggle, but I try. I wish I had let myself be closer to you growing up, your family, I wish I had a family like you have."

"You do."

"No-"

"Yes, you do, my family is your family now Quinn. My Daddy's love you and I love you," Rachel said tilting her head to meet Quinn's eyes. "Oh Quinn, please don't cry," Rachel said wiping the tears from Quinn's cheeks.

"I'm just happy, with you, with your family, our family."

"Our family, I like the sound of that," Rachel said as she laid down on the couch, pulling Quinn down with her, the blonde tangling their legs together and pulling Rachel flush against her body.

"Me too Rach, me too."

* * *

Beth and Rachel said goodbye to Quinn at the train station and watched as the train disappeared from sight, both girl's faces etched with sadness.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked, picking up Beth from the bench.

"When is she coming back?"

"In a week," Rachel sighed as Beth leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"That's too long."

"I agree," Rachel mumbled as they made their way back onto the New York streets.

* * *

"Hey Lady Lips, we need to talk," Santana said flopping down on to Kurt's bed.

"What's up Satan, oh Satan," Kurt laughed as made his way from the closet to the bed, taking a seat beside the Latina.

"Do you like living with me?" Santana asked, causing Kurt to furrow his brow.

"You know, I didn't think I would, but I do." Kurt said honestly, "I only wish you had been this Santana in High School, I think we could have been good friends."

"So do I."

Kurt smiled, his eyes searching Santana's face. "What's up? You're thinking about something and I know you came in here for a reason."

"I was just thinking that, well.."

"What?"

"Okay so listen," Santana said sitting up and turning to face Kurt. "If you think this idea is stupid, tell me and we'll never discuss it again okay?"

"Santana, what are you-"

"The apartment across the hall is for rent, coming up this summer, that old batty lady is leaving, she told me."

"Your point?" Kurt said trying to hide his interest.

"If Quinn's going to move here, it's going to be crowded and honestly, I think Beth deserves her own room, so I was thinking if Quinn moves here in the summer, you know transfers to Columbia or whatever, I could use the rest of my money my Mami gave me as first and last for the apartment. Between our jobs and student loans, we can afford it and we wouldn't really be leaving Rachel and Quinn, we'd see them all the time, since we'd live across the hall, but it would give them space and give us space and I just thought-"

"It's brilliant, we'd be like Friends, living across the hall," Kurt said cutting off Santana. "Seriously, it's brilliant, I'm surprised you thought of- Hey!"

Santana laughed and smacked Kurt with one of the fancy throw pillows the boy had on his bed.

"So we should look into it and shit?"

"Totally," Kurt said smiling.

"Awesome, well I have to go to work, so don't spill any of this to Berry until we talk to Quinn and find out what her plans are," Santana said as she lifted herself from the bed and stalked out of the room, Kurt already planning how to decorate the apartment in his head.

* * *

**The songs used were No Good Deed from Wicked, What You Own from Rent!, Adore You by Miley Cyrus and the song Beth sang was Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	17. Brittany Vs Dani

**_I'm back! _**

**_Hope you you all had a great Holiday and hope this chapter brings much joy to you._**

* * *

The week, Rachel felt, was passing slowly. Too slowly. Her last class of the day had been cancelled and she didn't have rehearsals as her co-star Paolo had fallen ill and was unable to make it in.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry I am here to pick up Beth Corcoran, I am aware I am very early and I hope that isn't a problem." Rachel said to the woman manning the front desk at the Pre-School.

"Of course not, parents are free to take their children any time they would like, you just need to sign here." The woman held out a pen and a paper attached to a clipboard, which Rachel took with a smile and signed.

"I'll be right back."

Rachel watched as the woman retreated towards the large double doors to collect Beth and her things.

"Rachel!" Beth called out as she sprinted towards the brunette and Rachel opened her arms and leaned down for Beth to run into them. "You're early!"

"I am, I thought we could hang out and maybe go get ice cream and take a walk through the park," Rachel said as she accepted Beth's backpack from the woman who was now making her way back to the desk.

"Okay!" Beth said excitedly as Rachel took Beth's hand in her own. "Goodbye Mrs. Roonie!" Beth called out to the woman who smiled and waved as the two left.

Rachel was thankful that New York had a small ice cream parlour with Vegan options just around the corner from the park. She chose an almond milk ice cream, chocolate flavoured, while Beth opted for a cotton candy flavoured ice cream, both in a waffle cone.

As they walked and ate, things were quiet, both more concentrated on their ice cream rather than speaking.

"Can we go see the ducks?" Beth asked, breaking the silence as they approached the pond located in the centre of the park.

"Of course we can why don't we go take a seat on the bench over there," Rachel said as she led Beth to a vacant bench under a large oak tree.

As they took their seats Beth turned to face Rachel. "Can I ask you something?" Beth said playing with the zipper on her sweater.

"Of course you may," Rachel answered looking at Beth and noticing that the little girl seemed nervous.

"It's about Quinn," Beth continued.

* * *

"That was the worst day ever," Kurt exhaled as him and Santana made their way back into the apartment, shrugging off their coats and collapsing onto the couch.

"Tell me about it," Santana mumbled.

"What's with you and Dani, you seemed a little.. Off," Kurt asked as he watched Santana stretch out her legs dangling over the side of the couch.

"I did something stupid," Santana mumbled, Kurt's lips pressed into a straight line as he debated whether he should push for more information.

"I may have said someone else's name while we were uh, you know."

"Having sex?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Santana huffed closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath. "You know you're the last person I ever thought I'd be talking about my sex life with."

Kurt laughed, nodding in agreement, "I never thought this day would come."

Santana laughed and pulled herself up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen, Kurt following.

"It was Brittany, wasn't it?" Kurt asked as he hoisted himself onto the counter. "The name you said, the one that wasn't Dani's."

Santana sighed as she pulled the tin of coffee from the cupboard. "It was, she was hurt, she yelled at me, saying how she couldn't believe I was still so hung up on someone I hadn't heard from in months."

Kurt smiled sadly at Santana and took the coffee pot she was handing him and filled it up with water before handing it back, not saying a word.

"I just don't know what to do, I like Dani, I do. She's smart and funny and hot, but I don't know, she's just not-"

"Brittany." Kurt said finishing Santana's sentence.

"Yeah." Santana sighed and flipped the switch on the coffee machine, "I miss her, I think about her everyday. How she's doing, what she's doing."

"You should call her," Kurt suggested, Santana shaking her head.

"I promised her Mom I wouldn't, I promised her Dad I would give her her independence, give her the space she needs to learn to live without me, they thought it was best," Santana explained, Kurt looking at her curiously.

"But is it what's best? For you, for Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know anymore, at first yeah, I thought they had a point, Brittany said once she didn't know who she was without me, but the problem is that I am starting to realize that I don't know who I am without her," Santana said as she pulled two cups out of the cupboard.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, there's a lot to consider, I mean, there's Dani and what if Brittany doesn't want to see me?"

"You don't actually believe that do you?"

"What?"

"That she wouldn't want to see you."

"I don't know," Santana said honestly. "I think I just need some time to figure things out."

* * *

"Beth I think that you should make whatever choice you think is right for you," Rachel said with a smile.

"Okay," Beth said taking a breath. "Hey Rachel, you know that photo on Santana's phone?"

"Which one, her background?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Who is the girl with her?"

"That's Brittany, why do you ask?"

"I think that's her," Beth said pointing across the pond to a girl sitting on the other bench feeding the ducks a loaf of bread.

Rachel's head snapped up and her eyes bulged as she watched Brittany, wondering why she was in New York. "Beth come with me," Rachel said standing up and holding out a hand to the small blonde.

The two girls made their way across the pond and Rachel approached the other girl cautiously. "Brittany?"

Brittany looked up and instantly a large smile spread across her face, eyes shining. "Rachel!" She shouted as she jumped up and threw her arms around the smaller girl. "You look amazing, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Rachel said pulling back from Brittany's embrace. "What are you doing here? What happened to MIT?"

"They expelled me for my theories of actual reality."

"That's a line from RENT!"

"I know," Brittany laughed. "Actually I'm on my reading week, I came to see Santana, surprise her. Her Mami said she was working at that restaurant where people sing and dance and I went there but, I saw her kissing some girl."

"Dani," Rachel interjected.

"Yeah, I guess," Brittany shrugged. "So I left and I've just been wandering around New York for a couple days to kill time."

"So she doesn't know you're here?"

"No."

Rachel felt a tug at her sleeve and looked down to see Beth staring at her. "Oh I'm sorry Bug," she said lifting Beth into her arms. "Brittany I would like you to meet Beth, Beth this is Brittany."

"You're Santana's friend," Beth said stretching out a hand for Brittany to shake.

Brittany looked from Beth to Rachel before shaking Beth's hand. "You're Quinn's daughter," Brittany said not missing the similarities between the girl in Rachel's arms and her former Cheerio captain.

"It's a long story," Rachel said hoping Brittany wouldn't push. Relieved when she didn't.

"Well I should go," Brittany said immediately collecting her things. "I have an appointment and I don't want to be late, it was great seeing you Rachel!" Brittany called out as she quickly made her exit.

"Bye!" Rachel called out after her, brows knitted together in confusion. "Weird," Rachel mumbled under her breath. "Ready to go home?" Rachel asked turning her attention to Beth.

"Are you going to tell Santana?" Beth asked as she squirmed out of Rachel's arms to the ground, straightening out her clothes and taking Rachel's hand.

"I don't know," Rachel said honestly.

* * *

"Santana, Kurt!" Rachel called through the apartment when her and Beth arrived home. "We're back!"

Beth shrugged off her spring jacket and handed it to Rachel before running to Santana's room. "Auntie Tana, we're home, where are you?" The little girl said looking around the empty room before heading back to the living room. "I don't see Auntie Tana anywhere," she shrugged.

"She went to the store, we ran out of cereal and milk," Kurt said as he walked out of the bathroom freshly showered. "I offered to go with her but she just wanted to be alone," Kurt said looking at Rachel.

"Beth," Rachel said as she walked towards the little girl. "Why don't you go play with your dolls in my room while Kurt and I talk," Rachel suggested.

"Okay, bye Uncle Kurt," Beth said as she ran out of the room.

"What's up?" Rachel asked as she took a seat across from Kurt in the kitchen.

"Her and Dani are on the outs," Kurt said as he opened a box of chocolates and placed it between them.

"What happened?"

"Her feelings for Brittany haven't fully been put to rest," Kurt answered.

"I saw her," Rachel whispered causing a gasp from Kurt.

"Brittany?"

Rachel nodded and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"When?" Kurt pressed. "Does Santana know?"

"An hour or so ago, when Beth and I were at the park. It was actually Beth that recognized her from the picture Santana has on her phone." Rachel explained. "She's here for her reading week."

"And she didn't think it would be nice to let Santana know?" Kurt asked sounding a little disappointed.

"She went to the restaurant and saw Santana kissing Dani, so she left without saying anything."

Kurt's mouth formed an 'O' shape as he thought about his talk with Santana earlier. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Santana? I don't know if I should, but at the same time I don't think this is something I have the right to keep from her," Rachel said looking at Kurt. "I'm just worried that she could get hurt, that they both could end up getting hurt. And I don't want to hurt Dani either."

Kurt nodded, he cared about Dani, she had managed to worm her way into their little group and his heart.

"I have more gossip," Rachel said changing the subject.

"Do tell?" Kurt said eagerly, bouncing a little in his seat.

"I saw the dishwasher and the bus boy getting busy in the supply closet at work," Rachel said laughing.

"I knew it!" Kurt clapped. "Oh God this is good, Santana totally owes me $20!"

Rachel laughed and then looked at the clock. "Do you think maybe you would be willing to take Beth out for dinner? I would like to talk to Santana, but I don't know how she is going to react."

"Definitely," Kurt said smiling. "If there is any freaking out on her part, it might scare Beth."

"That's what I was thinking," Rachel agreed.


	18. Another Date

One meat lovers pizza. One vegan pizza. And two bottles of red wine, chilling in a sink of ice. Rachel plugged in her iPod and put the music on a low volume. The slamming of the front door and the sound of Santana mumbling to herself in spanish broke her from her daze and she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Hey Santana," Rachel said meekly as she watched the girl kick off her black heels and walk into the kitchen, setting the bag of cereal on the counter and putting the milk in the fridge.

"Midget," Santana mumbled, her thoughts somewhere else.

"I ordered pizza," Rachel said gesturing to the food. "I got some wine too."

Santana looked at the sink and then to the pizza and finally Rachel, a look on her fact that Rachel couldn't quite place. "Why?" Santana asked coldly.

"I thought we could have another date night, Kurt took Beth shopping and then to dinner, I think I heard them talking about going to the movies too, so it's just us tonight and Kurt told me that-"

"Jesus Christ, I tell him something in confidence and he can't keep his damn mouth shut-"

"Santana, please sit," Rachel said cutting the Latina off before she said something she might regret. "He said something out of concern for you, he was worried about you. And honestly, it was my fault he said anything, so please sit."

Santana took a deep breath and took a seat across from Rachel, immediately pulling a piece of pizza onto her plate before looking up at Rachel expectantly. The smaller brunette laughed and stood up, grabbing two wine glasses and filling them before sitting back down and handing one to Santana.

"Thanks," Santana mumbled taking a sip. "And I'm sorry for being snappy, there's just a lot on my mind and I'm still getting used to the fact that you both care of whatever."

Rachel smiled, pulling a piece of her own pizza onto her plate. "Well we do, care I mean, so please don't even try to shut us out," Rachel looked at Santana and winked. "So talk."

"I miss Brittany, everyday I miss Brittany. My heart aches because I can't see her or talk to her, but at the same time, I really like Dani. When I uh, said Brittany's name during sex, I didn't mean to. I had been thinking about Brittany all day, it was out Friendship Anniversary, we always celebrated it and this was the first year we didn't. I was hurting and it just slipped out. I feel horrible, I hurt Dani and like I said I really do like her, she makes me happy, but she's not Brittany." Santana sighed and looked up at the other girl expecting her to say something, but instead Rachel just gestured for her to continue. "I don't want to be selfish, I don't want to hold Brittany back, but I don't want to hurt Dani by not being able to give her my heart 100%, but that's going to be with anyone, because Brittany will always have a piece of it. You know?"

Rachel took the question as a chance to interject and she simply nodded her head. "Yeah, I do know," Rachel said as she poured more wine into hers and Santana's glasses. Rachel thought for a moment and realized that the Friendship Anniversary was most likely the main reason Brittany was in New York. "You should call her."

"Dani?"

"Brittany." Rachel clarified. "She's in New York."

Santana could feel herself getting hot, the anger bubbling, but instead she took a breath and steadied herself on the stool. "What?" She seethed out trying to keep calm.

"Brittany's in New York, I saw her this afternoon at the park when Beth and I went to watch the ducks," Santana snorted and Rachel laughed too. "It figures that's where we would see Brittany, with the ducks. Actually I hadn't even noticed her, she was just sitting on the bench across the pond, Beth pointed her out, she recognized her from the photo on your phone."

"She's in New York," Santana said repeating Rachel's words.

"She has been here for a couple days, reading week."

"Quinn doesn't get reading week until next week, neither do you."

"That's what she said, but I think it may have been a lie."

"Friendship Anniversary," Santana mumbled. "She didn't forget either."

"She didn't or at least that's how it seems."

Santana let the words sink in, standing up and pacing around the kitchen. "No, no that's not why she's here, it can't be because she didn't even try to contact-"

"She came to the restaurant, she saw you with Dani," Rachel interrupted, Santana immediately bursting into tears.

* * *

"Uncle Kurt," Beth said as they walked through the streets of New York, her hand tightly held in his. "I'm going to ask Quinn if I can go spend the weekend with her."

"Are you?" Kurt said, looking down at Beth. "Did you already talk to Rachel about this?"

"Yes, she said I could do what I think is best and I want a weekend with just Quinn," Beth said honestly. "I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared?" Kurt asked.

"What if she says no?"

Kurt just laughed throatily and smiled as he reached down and hoisted Beth into his arms. "I don't think she'll say no, I don't think she could ever say no to you."

Beth smiled and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder as they reached King's Plaza. "Do you think Rachel will be mad?"

"Why would she be mad?"

"Because I'm taking Quinn away for a whole weekend," Beth mumbled as she looked around at all the stores.

"Rachel and Quinn have their entire lives to spend together," Kurt answered. "Rachel wants you to be happy, she wants Quinn to be happy and I think the two of you should have a weekend, just the two of you." The two entered into the first men's clothing shop Kurt could find and he pulled down two blazers, shrugging off his own and trying them on. "Which one did you like best?"

"The red one," Beth said after a moment of mulling it over in her head.

"I agree with the little munchkin," a tall man with sandy blonde hair said as he walked towards them. "My name's Donovan, I'm the head sales associate here," he extended a hand to Kurt who shook it and smiled.

"Do you have any ties?"

"Bowties are on the wall to the right at the back, regular ties are on the left," he said gesturing for Kurt to follow. Kurt picked up the red coat and took Beth's hand as they followed behind the man. "Any specific occasion this is for?" He asked.

"I have an audition," Kurt answered. "Beth," he said turning to the little girl. "Regular tie or bowtie." Beth pointed to the bowties and Kurt nodded his agreement before turning back to Donovan. "The child has spoken, bowties it is."

"Well, we have many to choose from, I personally think this one would look great with the blazer," the man held up a bowtie with red, black, grey and white checkers and Kurt smiled as the man showed it to Beth.

"I like it," he said as he took the bowtie. "I think we will get these then, you don't happen to have any pocket squares do you?" Kurt asked.

* * *

"I need to call her," Santana said reaching for her phone and dialing the number that was ingrained into her mind.

"Hello," Brittany said into the receiver causing Santana's heart to beat fast. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Brits," Santana breathed out as she sat down on the couch, Rachel quickly scurrying out of the room to give the girl space.

"Santana? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Rachel told you I was here, didn't she?"

"Why didn't you?"

"You replaced me," Brittany said sadly, the sound of tears evident in her voice.

"I swear to you I didn't, you're irreplaceable Brits, you have to know that." Santana whispered into the receiver.

"Can I see you?"

"Meet you in 20?"

"The water fountain," Brittany said eagerly before hanging up.

Santana sighed and closed her eyes, she knew which water fountain Brittany meant, it was the one the entire Glee Club had sang and danced on when they were supposed to be writing songs for Nationals.

* * *

"Hey Quinn," Rachel said flipping open her laptop.

"Hey Rach," Quinn said smiling as she watched Rachel on her screen. "In two days, you're all mine for 9 days," Quinn said with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Quinn looked nervous as her face scrunched up. "Don't you want me to come?"

"Of course I do Quinn, but Beth asked if she could spend the weekend in New Haven, with just you," Rachel said as she adjusted herself on the bed and looked into the camera.

"She does?"

"If it's okay with you, I was thinking I could take a train to New Haven with Beth on Friday afternoon, we could have dinner and then I would head back home and you and Beth could catch a train to New York on Sunday evening or Monday morning and spend the rest of the week in New York. If you want."

"Rachel that sounds," Quinn took a breath and ran her hand through her hair. "Amazing but-"

"If you don't want-"

"No I do," Quinn said cutting Rachel off, "I want too, I'm just nervous to have her for the entire weekend, without you or Kurt or Santana, but I want too."

"I am always a phone call away if you need me, but I think this will be good for the both of you, although I wasn't supposed to say anything, she wanted to ask you herself, but I thought I should check before you were caught off guard." Rachel said honestly.

"I will act as though I am hearing the idea for the first time when she asks me, I promise," Quinn said laughing as she held up her hand. "Scout's honour. Where is everybody anyways? Usually they are acting like fools behind the camera and I see no one but you, not that I'm complaining."

"Kurt took her for dinner and shopping and I believe they were going to see a movie, Santana's on the phone in the living room," Rachel said biting her lip. "Brittany's in New York."

"She is?" Quinn said with a shocked expression.

"Beth and I ran into her, Santana didn't know she was here."

"She does now though I assume?"

"Yes, but I should go check on her. I will call you tonight when Beth is home?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Please do. And give Santana a hug from me and if you see Brittany, tell her not to be a stranger, I miss her."

"I will, talk to you later Quinn."

"Bye Rach, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Brittana or Dantana? (I myself ship Brittana)**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

**Author note:**

**I was previously planning to make this story anywhere from 50 - 60 chapters, however I think I will be ending it soon due to the excessive amount of messages in my inbox and in the comments saying that I am writing Beth too mature for her age. I said previously that I am writing this as Beth almost being four, using each season of Glee as a year. However too many people are saying they find my portrayal of Beth too old. **

**I was writing Beth's dialogue as regular speech, rather than childish speech because I didn't want to write like "I weally wanna spend za weekend wif kwinn," simply to annunciate that she is a young child. I was hoping people would use their imaginations.**

**Also people complaining that they don't think Beth should call Quinn Mom or want to spend a weekend with her this early. Shelby prepared Beth for a year with what her life was going to be like, it was said from the beginning that Beth knew who Rachel and Quinn were, also I was writing it as though Beth and Quinn had a very positive and clear mother and daughter connection, that was strong despite being apart.**

**I was planning to write this with Santana and Dani continuing to date with Santana and Brittany being endgame. People saying Brittany is too immature, I was planning to write her as more mature having found her place in the universe while at University. **

**I dont know if I will be ending this fic in a couple chapters or not, but the amount of negative in regards to how I am writing Beth and the relationships between the characters is telling me this fic may have run it's course. **

**I will will keep you posted, thank you to those who gave me positive comments and those who sent me lovely inbox messages.**


	20. Understandings and Making Plans

_**More Quinn in the coming chapters, I promise. **_

_**As for my relationship status for Santana, I will be keeping her with Dani. For now. Brittana will be the endgame for Santana though. So I hope for now that will keep my Brittana and Dantana shippers happy. I'll probably throw in a little Klaine as well, although I've never written Blaine so it may not be too well written. **_

_**I want to thank you all for the positive comments about keeping this story going and I am hoping to do so as I had much planned for all the characters involved. If you think I am writing Beth too old, don't read it. It's simple as that.**_

* * *

"Hey," Brittany said as she took a seat on the edge of the water fountain next to Santana.

Santana looked up with a smile on her face as she took in Brittany's appearance. She looked older, her hair was cut a little shorter and fell into curls around her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and an MIT sweater. In her hands she clutched a small canvas backpack. "You look good," Santana murmured as she pulled the blonde in for a long overdue hug.

"You look happy," Brittany whispered as they pulled back and she searched Santana's eyes.

"I am," Santana replied. "But I missed you."

"You could have called."

"You could have called too."

"I know," Brittany said with a small shrug. "I was giving us time and space, I was trying to figure out my life and what I wanted."

"And how's that going for you?" Santana asked her voice icier than she wanted it to be.

Brittany winced and turned her body towards Santana, "I want to be with you, but more than that I want to be your friend, I see now what you meant about distance, it will never work, not like this," Brittany said motioning between them. "For a while I thought I could transfer to Juilliard, dance my way through school, but I enjoy MIT, I've really found my way there."

"You seem-"

"Smarter?" Brittany asked with a small laugh.

"You were always smart, B."

"You were the only one too see it, but now more people see it too, MIT has been great at helping me place my thoughts in a way that makes my words come out as smart as how I hear them in my head," Brittany explained while Santana just nodded, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry we missed out Friendship Anniversary," Santana whispered as she looked down at the ground and kicked a small pebble that was laying at her feet.

"Dani seems, actually I don't know how she seems, but she's pretty and you looked happy."

"I am, but what about us?" Santana asked in a small voice. "You're all I think about, B."

"I think about you too," Brittany admitted, "I want my best friend back. I came here to get my girlfriend back, but it seems she is already taken."

"Brittany-"

"No, please let me finish San," Brittany interrupted. "I still believe one day we will be together, we'll have a life and a family, but right now, you have Dani and I have MIT. I still love you San, always have, more than ducks or unicorns and even Lord Tubbington, but my Mom always said when you love someone let them go, if they come back they are yours. One day when I graduate, I'll come to New York and if you're still mine and I'm still yours, we will know."

"But-"

"Do you love Dani?"

"No."

"Do you think you could?"

"Yeah," Santana admitted. "But I think I screwed up."

"Then fix it."

Santana laughed and leaned into Brittany, laying her head on the girl's shoulder. "You really think you'll come to New York when you graduate?"

"I think I'd like to come and visit in between, but yes, home is where the heart is or something like that, New York is where I want to end up." Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to Brittany's jawline which in return, Brittany pressed a kiss to the top of Santana's head. "San? Why was Beth with Rachel today?"

Santana sprung into a long speech, explaining to Brittany everything that had been happening since they last saw each other, leaving out no details. "It's been nice though, having Quinn around and Beth, she's so smart Brits, just like Q."

"I still can't believe Finn died," Brittany dead panned and Santana nodded her head.

"It was pretty messed up for a while, but things are getting back in track," Santana said, noticing the sadness in Brittany's eyes.

"Q and Rachel huh?" The blonde asked.

Santana laughed and nodded her head. "It's pretty weird, but it works, they work and Q is the happiest I have ever seen her," Santana admitted. "I wish I had been there for her more in High School, like I should have been."

"You can't take all the blame S, I mean she didn't really want us around either," Brittany said looking back on the times she tried to call or talk to Quinn while she was pregnant only to pushed away.

"Yeah," Santana mumbled. "Are you in New York for long?"

"I head back to school next Friday," Brittany said sadly. "I took this week off from classes an next week I have reading week."

"Quinn usually comes every weekend, but I think I heard Rachel and her say something about her coming on Monday, I don't really know, she has her reading week next week too, I bet she would love to see you." Santana said hoping she too would see a lot more of Brittany in the coming days.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

Kurt and Beth arrived home with multiple shopping bags and full stomachs and Rachel laughed as the two collapsed to the ground dramatically.

"Rough night?" Rachel laughed as she reached down and helped Beth up, nudging Kurt lightly with her foot.

"We shopped till we dropped, what can I say?" Kurt laughed as he stood up from the floor. "Beth, should we show Rachel what we had made?"

"Yes!" Beth exclaimed as she began to rummage through the bags. "Look!" She said holding up her shirt for Rachel to see.

"I live with a Broadway Star," Rachel read out loud. "You guys are too much, I love it, you're going to look adorable in it."

"Thanks," Beth said as she put it back into the bag. "Kurt got some new clothes for his audition," Beth announced.

"Audition?" Rachel asked turning to Kurt with a quirked eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything because there's already so much going in, but I have an audition for the revival of RENT!" Kurt said proudly.

"Oh Kurt that is wonderful news," Rachel shouted as she threw her arms around the boy. "Oh my God Kurt I'm so proud of you, I knew it would happen for you too. I wish you had told me, I always have time for good news."

Kurt laughed and hugged Rachel, pulling back to give her a sincere smile. "I'm auditioning for Mark," he said. "Part of me wanted to tell Santana about the auditions as well, I think she'd make an excellent Mimi."

"I agree, but I don't know if Broadway is something she would be interested in," Rachel said with a shrug. "Do what you think is best."

Kurt nodded and glanced to where Beth was sitting holding Rachel's laptop attempting to open it. "I think she wants to talk too Quinn," Kurt laughed.

* * *

"Can I meet her?" Brittany asked timidly as her and Santana walked towards the Hotel.

"Dani?" Santana said. "I guess, I mean I would love for you to meet her, but I have some things to settle with her first. Some things I need to fix."

"Yeah totally," Brittany replied. "I get it, I'm sorry we've been so out of reach lately San, I thought about you a lot."

"I think about you everyday B," Santana said, "I will always hold you in my heart, I owe a lot to you."

"You don't owe me anything Santana," the blonde replied. "We are more than even. This is my stop." Brittany said as they reached a Hotel on the East side of the city.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Breakfast?"

"Definitely."

The two stood awkwardly for a moment before embracing and Brittany pressed a wet kiss to Santana's cheek. "Call me in the morning."

Santana watched as Brittany disappeared into the building and she ran a steady hand through her wind blown hair before pulling out her cellphone and scrolling down to Dani's name and tapping out a message.

_I'm picking you up from work, don't leave. Xo_

* * *

"Hi Quinn," Beth exclaimed as the familiar blonde popped onto the screen.

A wide smile spread across Quinn's face as she gave her daughter a wave. "Hey Baby Girl, how are you?"

"Good, Uncle Kurt and I went shopping and he has an audition and we saw Brittany and I ate pancakes for dinner with Uncle Kurt and I got new clothes," the little girl rambled and Rachel just smiled from her spot beside her on the bed. "Rachel says I have to have a bath soon and go to bed because I have Pre-School in the morning and we're going on a field trip to the museum."

Quinn smiled at the mispronunciation of museum and laughed. "Sounds like you had a big day and another big day tomorrow! And pancakes for dinner, you are so lucky, I wish I could have pancakes."

"They were tasty and they had blueberries in them," Beth said while Rachel silently berated Kurt for allowing her to have pancakes for dinner.

"Blueberries? Wow, those do sound like they were really good."

"Yup."

"Anything else new?" Quinn asked.

"Well," Beth said slowly, drawing out the word. "I was wondering if I could come to see you for the weekend."

"Just us?" Quinn asked pretending she wasn't already aware of the plan.

"Yes please," Beth said with a smile. "You owe me a Disney movie day," Beth announced.

"I do, don't I?"

"She does?" Rachel asked, unaware of when this deal had been put in place.

"She said if I be a big girl and be very brave at Pre-School she would watch Disney movies with me all day!" Beth said happily. Rachel laughed and shook her head at the little blonde.

"Oh so that's what you two were talking about!" Rachel said turning her attention to the girl on the screen.

"It is," Quinn complied. "And yes Beth, I would love to have you all to myself for the weekend."

"Yay!" Beth screamed, standing up on the bed and jumping around. "I'm going to Quinn's, I'm going to Quinn's."

* * *

Santana walked towards the restaurant and spotted Dani, already finished her shift leaning against the cold brick, eyes glued to her shoes. Santana shoved her hands in her pocket and walked up to her, leaning down to press a kiss to the girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry, a million times."

"You should be," Dani scoffed, the hurt still evident in her eyes.

"I am."

"Good."

As they started to walk, Santana let the silence surround them as she pulled a hand from her pocket and laced her fingers together with Dani's. "I need to explain and I would really like it if you let me finish before you say anything."

"Talk away," Dani mumbled, fighting the urge to scold Santana.

"In High School, I was a bitch, a mega bitch. Rachel and Kurt usually got the worst of it, I know that's surprising because we're close now, but we weren't always. I made people who were different feel like they were nothing because it made me feel better about who I was and what I was hiding. Brittany was my best friend, before she was ever my girl friend. She was my heart and my soul and I would secretly hook up with her after school and on weekends and she would try to get me to talk about how I felt, but I would shut her down. I would say things like I was only using her because I needed to get laid. I would hurt her, over and over because I didn't want to admit to anyone, not even myself that I had feelings for her." Santana took a ragged breath and glanced at Dani who was staring straight ahead as they walked.

"When I finally did come out, when I finally grew a pair and told her how I felt, it was too late. She was dating Artie and I became angry, I was mean and she still continued to love me just the same. She'll always be my heart, she'll always be my special someone. That's not something that will ever change, but that doesn't mean there isn't room for you in my heart too. You see," Santana continued. "Brittany was always the smartest person I knew, she had a grade point average of 0 and the teachers only passed her because they were afraid of what our Cheerleading coach would do to them if they didn't, but to me, she was smarter than anyone I'd ever met. She could read people and emotions like no one I had ever met and she remembered dates like they were her life. We celebrated every milestone in our relationship, including the day we met. Our Friendship Anniversary."

Santana laughed and smiled softly at Dani before continuing. "I was thinking about her all day, the day I said her name when it should have been yours. That day was our friendship anniversary and in all the years we had known each other, it was the only one I didn't spend with her. And I hadn't even talked too her. I thought she forgot, about the day. About me. Turns out she was in New York, she saw me with you and felt like I had forgotten her. So she walked away and didn't tell me she was here."

Santana stopped by the park and pulled Dani down onto her lap on a park bench, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. "I saw her today. She looked happy, she seemed happy and she was different, more grown up that I thought I could ever see her, but in my heart she'll always be the Brittany who though Unicorns and Rainbows were the answer to all life's problems."

"Are you-"

"Please don't interrupt," Santana said gently as she tightened her hold around Dani. "She said she'll always love me too, but that she wouldn't stand in my way of happiness, in my way of being with you. I'm grateful to her for that, because I do care about you. More than you are probably thinking I do. I broke up with Brittany because distance is hard and neither of us would survive it. We would end up holding each other back and we needed time to grow, I stand by my decision and one day, maybe we will be together, but right now I'm with you and you matter to me."

Dani looked at Santana and Santana gestured for Dani to speak. "I get it, I do, but it still hurt. A lot. I really, really like you Santana, but I don't want to end up hurt."

"And I don't want to hurt you. Can we please just forget what happened, please. I know it's a lot to ask but I would really love the chance to prove to you that I do want to be with you and not just because I'm in New York and Brittany's at MIT." Santana waited for an answer which seemed to come in the form of a kiss that Santana allowed herself to melt into.

"I'll do my best to let this one slide," Dani whispered as her lips brushed against Santana's one last time.

"She wants to meet you, I told her I'd run it by you," Santana mumbled in a low voice.

"I guess I can meet her, I feel like I need to actually," Dani admitted.

* * *

**Reviews and ratings welcome. xo**


	21. New Ground

Thursday had come and go, Santana spent the day with Brittany and the night with Dani, meanwhile Kurt and Rachel spent their day in classes while Beth spent hers at the Children's Museum with her Pre-School. Rachel took Friday off and so did Beth as they prepared Beth for her weekend with Quinn.

Quinn finished her classes early on Friday and said goodbye to her roommate who was headed home for reading week and leaving Quinn alone in the dorm room. She did a quick clean and dusted off all the photos on her dresser, her dorm room wasn't much, small but spacious and she wanted it to be perfect when Beth and Rachel arrived. She took a moment to study the photographs, the yearbook photo they had all fought Rachel on, but as always the tiny brunette had won in the end. There was one of the Cheerios, Brittany, Santana and herself front and centre as they always were. There was a picture of Quinn and Finn from happier times and one of her holding Beth in the hospital just after she had been born. On her nightstand stood two frames, her gifts from Rachel and Beth, her two most prized possessions.

She had a desk and a bed and a bookshelf stuffed into the small room as well and Quinn finally collapsed onto the bed once her preparations had finished. She quickly reached for her laptop and searched for a Vegan restaurant, wanting to take Rachel and Beth there before Rachel caught her train back to New York. To say Quinn was nervous about being alone with Beth was an understatement. She had already pulled all of her old Disney movies from their box and set up the old VCR, a feet that deemed almost impossible until Quinn's roommate pointed out she was hooking up the wires to the TV in the wrong order. She did groceries the morning before, mostly breakfast foods and snack foods and ingredients for the two to make cookies. She figured lunches and dinners could be ordered in or eaten out as Quinn was never much of a chef and feared burning down the building.

She checked the clock, Rachel and Beth would be arriving in less than an hour, she offered to pick them up from the train station but Rachel told her Beth was nervous and that she should probably just wait for them to come to her, in case Beth needed a little time, in which Quinn reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Where is it?" Santana screamed as she began to toss her clothes around her bedroom, searching for the right outfit to wear. Tonight Dani and Brittany would be meeting for the first time, Santana opted for a night in rather than a night out. She pulled down a handful of board games her and Brittany had played many times and made sure the house was stocked with goodies. Silently she wished that Dani drank, because alcohol would surely calm her nerves.

"It's going to be fine you know," Kurt said making his way into the bedroom and scanning his eyes over what looked like a mass pile of only clothes, Santana standing in the middle, a puzzled look on her face.

"I can't find my cream top that goes great with these pants," Santana mumbled and Kurt immediately left the room, returning shortly after with the shirt in hand.

"Beth got sauce all over it, remember?" The boy asked tossing it to Santana. "Don't worry though, I got it all out, good as new."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Santana said quickly stripping while Kurt averted his gaze. "I could kiss you right now."

"Put a shirt on first and then we'll talk," Kurt said with a laugh, Santana joining in. "So I have an audition," Kurt spit out quickly.

"For?"

"Revival of RENT!"

"One of the few I know, please tell me you aren't auditioning for Angel because-"

"Mark, actually."

"Oh."

"Do you think I can pull it off? The part I mean?" Kurt said moving a pile of clothes and taking a seat on the edge of Santana's bed.

"Yeah I mean, you can sing and shit and you totally got this nerdy thing going on," Santana said in attempts of complimenting the boy.

"Thanks, I think." Kurt smiled wearily. "It's an open audition you know."

"So," Santana said as she began to throw clothes back into her closet and drawers.

"They are still looking for a Mimi."

"Oh that's rich, you want me to play a drugged up stripper?"

"I want you to audition, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I think you would be great, a much as it pains me to admit. Also, I would love to have a friend on the cast, assuming we both get roles," Kurt said with the wave of a hand.

"And if I don't want too?"

"Your choice, I just thought I'd throw it out there."

"Well, thanks," Santana mumbled turning to the boy. "Does this outfit say I want my girlfriend and ex girlfriend who is still totally my soulmate to be friends and not rip each others faces off?"

Kurt laughed and nodded, "I do believe it does. I also don't think you have anything to worry about, if things get crazy I can help out. Plus Brittany's to nice to rip anyone's face off."

Santana smiled thoughtfully at Kurt and sighed, "I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna sweat through this outfit before-"

"Brittany?" Kurt said glancing towards the door where the sound of someone knocking was ringing through the apartment.

"Dani," Santana dead panned.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked as her and Beth stepped off the train in New Haven.

"Yes," Beth whispered as she readjusted her teddy bear in her right hand, her left clasping Rachel's hand firmly.

"I can stay if you want me too," Rachel suggested, feeling somewhat nervous with the whole situation herself.

"I'm a big girl," Beth said with a small pout on her face. "I can do this." Rachel wasn't sure if Beth was trying to convince her or herself, but she let it slide and lowered herself I front of Beth so she was face to face with the child.

"I love you, you know that right?" Rachel said while Beth nodded her head. "I am very proud of you, you're going to be absolutely fine this weekend. Quinn is very excited to have you all to herself."

Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, giving her the biggest hug she could. "I just want her to love me," Beth mumbled into Rachel's hair.

Rachel pulled back and looked into Beth's sad and worried eyes. "Beth!" Rachel said sternly, "Quinn does love you, she has loved you since before you were even born, I can promise you that."

"I just want to have a Mommy," Beth said with a shrug.

"Shelby will always be your Mom, even though she isn't here anymore."

"I know, but she told me when she went away that I would meet my real, tummy Mommy," Beth said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And I want Quinn to want to be my Mommy,"

"Oh honey," Rachel whispered, "I promise you she does, she just doesn't want to be pushy with you."

"Rachel, can we go now, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Beth said politely.

"Of course we can," Rachel replied as she raised her hand and waved down a cab.

* * *

"Brittany, meet my girlfriend Dani," Santana said in a wavering voice, Kurt watching intently from the couch. "Dani, this is my best friend Brittany."

Brittany smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side. "You're even prettier up close," she said sticking out her hand for Dani to shake. Dani laughed and thanked her, shaking Brittany's hand.

"Should we all sit, yes, that sounds like a good idea, let's all sit," Santana rambled nervously as she scurried to the couch and sat down.

Immediately Brittany went to sit beside her as Dani shifted awkwardly on the spot. "I'm sorry," Brittany mumbled, her cheeks turning red as she decided to choose the chair instead.

Dani sat down next to Santana, putting a possessive hand in the girls thigh as Brittany directed her attention to Kurt and began to tell him about MIT and how she wished she had been able to bring Lord Tubbington with her, because living by herself gets pretty lonely.

"You don't have a roommate?" Dani asked interrupting the two.

"No, at MIT each student has their own dorm room, they like us to have our own space to study and grow as student," Brittany explained. "My classes were tough at first, but they really help you create your own plans of learning and they don't deduct mark for writing in crayons," Brittany said laughing.

"It's good to see that not everything has changed," Santana said with a smile. "Still using the ones I got you last year?" She asked.

"I am, but the strawberry scented one is almost out," Brittany pouted, popping out her lip slightly.

"We'll get you more before you leave," Santana assured her, earning one of Brittany's special smiles that made her heart of stone melt to a puddly mess.

"Are you still dancing?" Kurt asked, "I hope you are because you're too talented to stop."

"Agreed," Dani said with a smile. "Yesterday Santana showed me some old videos from your Glee Club competitions and you can really move."

"Thanks," Brittany said shyly. "Yes I am still dancing, teaching actually, I got a part time job teaching at a Studio a few nights a week and one Saturdays, keeping a creative outlet helps me stay focused."

"You have changed, a lot," Santana said sadly as she got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Dani immediately got up to follow and Brittany shook her head. "Would you mind if I-"

"No, go ahead," Dani said as she sat back down and watched Brittany go to the door.

"San, it's me, please open the door," Brittany said in a soft voice. "Please San." Brittany gave an excited little jump as the door swung open.

* * *

Quinn jumped off of her bed and ran to the door as soon as she heard Rachel's laugh coming from the hallway. As Rachel lifted a fist to knock, the door swung open causing Beth to laugh as Rachel jumped backwards.

"Are you psychic?" Rachel breathed out, still in shock with her hand on her chest.

"No, not psychic. Just have a good ear for the laughs of those I cherish," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"Quinn Fabray, you are such a sweet talker," Rachel laughed, returning Quinn's hug. "She's a little nervous," the brunette whispered so Beth wouldn't hear before pulling back.

"Baby girl, I have missed you so much," Quinn said as she reached down and lifted Beth into her arms. "We are going to have so much fun this weekend."

"Hi Quinn," Beth giggled, giving the older blonde a hug. "I've missed you too."

"Please come in," Quinn said moving aside and ushering Rachel inside. "You can leave Beth's things at the door, we will put it away later."

"I like your place," Rachel said as she looked around.

"It's not much," Quinn said with a shrug. "But it works for me." Quinn showed them around the shared kitchen and living room and showed them where the bathroom was before leading the two to her bedroom. "This is my private area," Quinn said as she put Beth down and watched as Rachel inspected the photos on her dresser, picking up the photo of Finn and Quinn.

"He was so handsome," Rachel whispered and Quinn didn't miss the tear that rolled down the girl's cheek. Without missing a beat, Quinn made her way to Rachel and wrapped her arms around the girls waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"He was," Quinn whispered. "You know, if you want, I can get you a copy of that photo."

"I appreciate that, but there is no need," Rachel said honestly. "I'm trying to move on and I'm trying not to hoard photos of Finn, besides I already have this one," Rachel laughed, setting the photo back down.

"You do?" Quinn asked a Rachel turned in her arms and faced the blonde.

"I do," Rachel said with a sad smile. "Carol and Burt had a few boxes of Finn's things that they were gracious enough to let me go through after the funeral and take what I wanted. This photo was in one of them."

"Quinn who is this?" Beth said interrupting the moment as she held up a photo.

"That's you and I, baby," Quinn said taking the photo and sitting down on the floor, pulling Beth into her lap. "This photo was taken only a few hours after you were born. I spent hours with you, all by myself. I asked a nurse to take this. This photo is my favourite photo in the entire world."

"I like it," Beth said smiling. "I was really small," the little girl said inspecting the picture in Quinn's hands.

"You were very tiny, you were early, by a week," Quinn explained. "You were actually born the day of our very first Glee Club Regionals, I went into labour right after we performed."

"How did my Mommy get me?" Beth asked and Quinn just squinted, trying to remember back to that day.

"Actually, I don't know how she-"

"I told her Quinn was in labour," Rachel said as she slid down on the floor next to Quinn.

"You did?" Beth and Quinn said together.

"She asked where the rest of our team went, I told her they went to the hospital to be with you," Rachel explained. "I told her you had a beautiful baby girl," Rachel continued as she reached out to run a hand through Beth's hair.

"Did you know she was going to adopt Beth?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I didn't."

"Oh," Quinn mouthed.

"But I've never been happier that she did," Rachel said with a smile that matched Quinn's, telling her that the girl knew exactly what she meant.

"Did you meet me?" Beth asked.

"I did, at the hospital, briefly."

"You did?" Quinn asked again.

"I came to check on you," Rachel explained. "You were asleep and the nurse asked if I wanted to see Beth, I did, so she brought me to the nursery."

"Was I as cute as my Mommy said I was?" Beth asked.

"Cuter," Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she stepped into the bathroom and sat down on the floor in front of Santana.

"You're so different," Santana whispered. "Good different, but I feel like I've missed so much of your life," Santana explained.

"You're different too," Brittany replied. "We've missed just as much a the other, but we're still the same, you and I. I'm different, but my heart hasn't changed."

"I don't want to miss anymore," Santana cried softly.

"So don't," Brittany said bluntly causing Santana to laugh.

"I won't, I promise you," Santana said as Brittany leaned in and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. "I'm so proud of you Brit."

"I'm proud of you too."

"For what?"

"Finally being yourself, for not hiding and showing the world your awesomeness," Brittany said with a smile.

"Thanks Brit Brit."

"We should go back out there," Brittany said standing up and lending Santana a hand to do the same.

"Everything okay," Dani said as the girls took their places back out in the living room.

"Everything's good," Santana replied as she wrapped an arm around Dani's waist.

"So Brittany," Dani said turning her attention to the girl. "Got any good stories about this one here," Dani said with a wonderment in her voice.

"She once pulled my pants down during out celebration of another Cheerios victory, on National television."

"She didn't!"

"On she definitely did," Kurt laughed.

"Santana, that's horrible," Dani said through uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel and Beth enjoyed a quiet dinner at the restaurant Quinn had chosen and Beth and Quinn convinced the brunette to stay the night and catch the train back to New York after breakfast.

"The weather is bad and I would feel more comfortable if you waited until morning," Quinn whined.

"I want you to stay," Beth whispered after Quinn had gone to pay the bill. "Just for the first night, please Rachel," Beth said and that was all it took.

Rachel stayed the night. After borrowing a pair of Quinn's old Cheerios shorts and a tank top, Rachel said goodnight to Beth and slipped into the bathroom to change.

"All tucked in," Beth announced as she pushed the last section of blanket under the mattress and leaned down to give Beth a kiss.

"Will you sing me a song, Rachel always sings me a song before I go to sleep," Beth explained.

"Did you want me to get Ra-"

"No, I want you to sing me a song."

Quinn smiled, happy to oblige the tiny blonde headed child. "Okay, close your eyes my love," Quinn whispered before she began to song softly, lulling Beth into a deep slumber.

_Goodnight big moon, sweet dreams, baby  
If I could have one wish tonight  
It would be that you'll always keep  
Keep the starlight in your eyes_

_So one day you'll grow up, one day you'll walk out  
In this big world on your own  
And there'll be days when your heart will break and  
You swear that all your strength is gone_

_And then you'll find a way to carry on_

_Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride  
It's never perfect all the time  
It'll pull you down and send you flying  
So baby, hold on tight on this crazy ride_

_So don't be scared when you're in the darkness  
The sun is swallowed by the ground  
You'll think it's gone but it's hanging on  
It's just on the other side of town_

_Even when it's lost it can be found_

_Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride  
It's never perfect all the time  
It'll pull you down and send you flying  
So baby, hold on tight on this crazy ride_

_Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride  
It's never perfect all the time  
You know it's just a crazy ride  
It's never perfect all the time  
It'll pull you down and send you flying  
So baby, hold on tight on this crazy ride_

_Goodnight, big moon, sweet dreams, baby_

"Goodnight my sweet, perfect girl," Quinn whispered as she took one last look at Beth who was curled up under Quinn's covers with a thumb in her mouth and her teddy bear tucked safely under her arm. "I love you."


	22. Movie Day Blues

"Ready for movies?" Quinn asked her tiny blonde counterpart.

"Pajamas?" Beth said looking up expectantly at Quinn.

"Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Soda?"

"Check."

Beth looked up with a smile and nodded. "All ready," she said as she climbed onto Quinn's bed.

They had said goodbye to Rachel a few hours earlier and returned to Quinn's dorm for breakfast after changing back into their pajamas.

"What are we going to watch first?" Quinn asked while Beth sorted through a stack of videos from Quinn's youth.

"Cinderella," Beth said, holding the video out for the older blonde to take.

"This one was always my favourite," Quinn told the child as she took the movie from its case and popped it into the VCR.

"I like Cinderella best too," Beth smiled, scooting closer to Quinn as she too took a seat on her bed.

Quinn lifted an arm and wrapped it around the small girl, Beth tucking herself into Quinn's side.

"Thank you for letting me come here," Beth mumbled, shifting her eyes upwards to look at Quinn.

"You are always welcome here," Quinn said honestly. "I'm glad you wanted to come, I like having you all to my self," she said giving Beth a small squeeze.

"Are you always going to live this far away?" Beth asked.

Quinn shook her head and reached over, opening her nightstand drawers. "These," she said showing Beth a stack of papers. "Are my applications for school and if I get in, I'll be living in New York, just like you. I want to be closer to you."

"And Rachel?" Beth giggled.

"Yes, Rachel too," Quinn said as her fingers found Beth's stomach.

The small blonde let out a bubble of laughter and swatted Quinn's hand away, "Quinn, stop," she hiccuped. "No tickling!"

"Movie?" Quinn laughed as Beth caught her breath.

"And popcorn!" Beth said shoving her hand into the bowl of buttery goodness that was set in front of them.

* * *

"I'm home," Rachel yelled through the apartment, dropping her coat and bag at the door in a heap. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Santana demanded, rounding the corner.

"The weather was pretty bad in New Haven last night, Quinn and Beth insisted I stay." Rachel explained, "I caught the train first thing this morning."

"And you didn't think to call?" Santana said throwing her hands in the air and shouting, "Kurt and I were worried sick!"

"Sorry Mom," Rachel said sarcastically as she shoved Santana lightly, walking past the girl and into her bedroom. "You could have called me, phones work two ways," Rachel said laughing.

"They do," Santana said. "But that only works if both phones are turned on," Santana sat down on the chair in the corner of Rachel's bedroom and closed her eyes. "How's Q and her mini me?"

"Nervous, both of them," Rachel admitted. "Though I think they will be fine, I asked Beth if she wanted me to stay, but she told me to go and that she was a big girl and could handle the weekend with Quinn all by herself."

"She's got some serious sass that one," Santana laughed.

"And how did it go here?" Rachel asked, "I didn't see any blood, so I'm assuming no one was murdered or torn to shreds during Dani and Brittany's meeting?"

"Things went better than I thought they would," Santana admitted. "Brittany's actually in the bathroom having a bath as we speak."

"She stayed the night?" Rachel asked curiously, "Dani was okay with that?"

"She slept on the couch, before you start insinuating anything-"

"I wasn't, I'm sorry," Rachel said sitting on the edge of her bed and facing Santana.

"Dani stayed the night too," Santana clarified. "Her and Kurt left for work an hour ago. She's changed though, a lot. Brittany I mean."

"How so?" Rachel asked as Santana divulged the girl in a conversation complete with all the details of the previous nights events, while Rachel regaled Santana with the tales of the the Vegan restaurant in New Haven and Quinn's dorm.

* * *

"You look like Cinderella," Beth said as the movie came to a close.

"I was just about to say the same to you," Quinn laughed.

"I'm to little too be a Princess," Beth pouted as Quinn pushed herself from the bed.

"You're never to little too be a Princess," Quinn gasped. "Besides, you will always be my Princess, baby girl," she said leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of Beth's head at her hairline.

"Quinn," Beth said as she stood up on the bed so she was face to face with the older girl. "My tummy is grumbly," Beth laughed.

"Sounds to me like someone is hungry," Quinn said poking Beth's stomach. "Why don't we make some lunch, how do bologna sandwiches sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Beth said. "Piggy back to the kitchen?"

Quinn laughed and turned around, allowing Beth to climb onto back, arms wrapped around her neck and legs around Quinn's rib cage.

"To the fridge," Beth called out, raising an arm and pointing towards Quinn's bedroom door.

"Bologna?" Quinn said standing at the counter.

Beth pulled the bologna from the fridge and handed it to Quinn. "Bologna," she repeated back.

"Cheese?"

"Cheese."

"Mustard?"

"Mustard."

"Bread?"

"Bread."

Once they had everything they needed, Quinn lifted Beth so the girl could sit on the counter while they made their lunch.

"Can you take out four slices of bread?" Quinn asked as she pulled a knife from the drawer.

"One, two, three, four," Beth counted pulling the bread from the bag and setting it down on the counter where Quinn used the knife she was holding to spread mustard onto the pieces.

"Great, now take these," Quinn said handing Beth two individually wrapped slices of cheese. "Can you take the plastic off those and put them on these two slices of bread?"

Beth quickly unwrapped the cheese and placed them on the bread, while Quinn added the bologna.

"Now for the tops," Quinn said handing Beth the two untouched bread slices which the girl automatically placed on top of the sandwiches, finishing them off.

"I don't like crust," Beth said inspecting the sandwiches they had made.

"We can fix that," Quinn laughed, using the knife to remove the crust from one of the sandwiches before cutting both of them down the centre.

"Thank you," Beth replied as she placed the two finished sandwiches on the plates Quinn had provided.

* * *

"Are you expecting someone?" Rachel asked as she heard a loud knock on the front door.

"I ordered Chinese," Santana said standing up.

"Anything Vegan?" Rachel called out after the girl.

"Not on your life," Santana laughed, pulling open the apartment door to reveal a tall, dark haired man wearing a suit. "You are so not the delivery dude," Santana said looking the man up and down. "Shame too, I'm starving."

"May I speak to Rachel Berry?" The man asked, ignoring Santana.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yo, Berry! There's a penguin at the door for you, get out here," she yelled out, not taking her eyes off the stranger.

Rachel bound out from her bedroom, making her way to Santana and the unknown man, extending a hand for him to shake. "I'm Rachel Berry," she said as she pulled back the hand that the man refused.

"Rachel Berry," the man said looking down at the fancy leather binder in his hands, jotting something down before he looked up at Rachel and Santana. "You've been served," before Rachel could answer, the man handed her a white envelope and disappeared down the hallway.

"Rachel," Santana said cautiously. "Open that letter, right now."

"I-"

"Open it," Santana said in haste.

"What's going on guys?" Brittany asked walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel.

Rachel pulled a sheet of paper from the envelope, her eyes scanning the words and her face turning a pale shade of green.

"Rachel, what-" Before Santana could finish her question Rachel crumpled the paper in her hand and ran to the bathroom, pushing past Brittany.

"Rach?" Brittany breathed out, her and Santana unmoving from their spots in the living room as they listened to Rachel empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

Immediately Santana sprinted to Rachel's aid, holding the brunette's hair back and rubbing small circles on her back. "Rach?" Santana whispered, "Rach, what's going on?"

"Shelby," Rachel cried, pushing herself backwards, her back against the bathroom wall.

Santana squinted, her face scrunched and twisted, "Shelby? Rachel, Shelby's-"

"Shelby's parents are suing for custody of Beth," Rachel whispered, head in her hands.

"What?" Santana seethed.

* * *

Quinn and Beth had watched Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast and they had just finished Snow White when Beth's stomach rumbled for the second time that day causing Quinn to look at the clock.

"How about some dinner?" She asked Beth.

"What are we gonna have?" Beth said in return.

"What would you like?" Quinn said as she once again pulled herself from the bed and shut of the TV. "We can order pizza or we can order Chinese. Oh and there is a little burger joint just off campus, but they don't have delivery," Quinn said noticing how Beth's eyes lit up. "So if we want burgers we have to go for a short walk to get them."

"Can we bring them back?" Beth asked. "We still have movies to watch."

"Of course we can," Quinn laughed.

"Do we have to change?" Beth said looking down at her new pajamas.

"Change? We can't change," Quinn said dramatically, causing a bubble of laughter to erupt from Beth. "The rules of pajama and movie day clearly state that we must stay in our pajamas," Quinn explained looking down at the matching frog onesies she had bought for herself and Beth earlier in the week. "Even if we leave the house."

As Quinn helped Beth into her shoes she couldn't help but smile at how far she had come, in High School the Cheerleader would have never been caught outside of her bedroom in pajamas, let alone at a restaurant.

"Quinn?" Beth asked waving her hand in front of the girls face. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful little girl," Quinn whispered taking Beth's hand and grabbing her purse off the dresser.

* * *

It took Santana and Brittany nearly an hour to calm Rachel and Brittany another twenty minutes to calm Santana enough for the girl to stop yelling explicates in Spanish, before anyone was able to wrap their heads around the situation.

"Call Quinn," Santana said at once.

" I can't," Rachel countered, "I can't ruin her weekend with Beth."

"Then call that Lawyer dude," Santana suggested.

Rachel fumbled with her phone, scrolling through her contact list until she found the number she was looking for.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello, you've reached the Law offices of Delheim and Kruggel. The office is now closed for the weekend, but will reopen promptly on Monday at 9 o'clock in the morning. If this is an emergency and can't wait please press 1 now."

Rachel pressed one and an operator came onto the line telling her to wait while her call was redirected To the emergency line. Santana, Rachel and Brittany sat on the living room floor in a circle, the cellphone on speaker in the centre between them.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Mr. Delheim speaking," the man said when the phone connected.

"Mr. Delheim, it's Rachel Berry," the brunette said at once.

"Rachel?" The man said sounding shocked that she was calling him. "Is everything okay? Did something happen with Beth?"

"Beth is fine," Rachel said taking a deep breath. "I however, am not. I just received a court document, Shelby's parents are suing me for custody of Beth."

"Did you submit the custody papers to the courthouse that I issued to you?" The man asked at once.

"Yes Sir, I did," Rachel answered.

"Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done until Monday," Evan admitted. "I will be sure to go into the offices early to do some research on the situation, any chance you can come in first thing when the office opens?"

"I will be there at nine," Rachel said at once.

"See you on Monday," he said before hanging up the phone, his voice laced with worry.

* * *

"We'll take one cheeseburger, one double cheeseburger and a large fry," Quinn told the woman behind the counter as she adjusted Beth in her arms.

"And cake?" Beth said eyeballing a chocolate cake in the glass display case beneath the register.

Quinn laughed and added two slices to their order which the woman happily punched into the computer.

"$20.96," the lady told them.

Quinn handed the woman a twenty dollar bill and some change and stuffed the receipt into her bag.

"Take a seat and we will let you know when your food is ready," the woman said, gesturing to the chairs in the lobby. "Oh and nice PJ's," the woman said with a smile.

"It's Mommy and Me movie day," Beth announced causing Quinn's heart to skip a beat.

* * *

**Reviews and ratings are welcome**


	23. Preparations

**AUTHOR NOTE:** **_Sorry for the late update. I had writer's block, which is the worst. Hope you enjoy the chapter._ **

* * *

"We had a great time Rach, movie day went great yesterday and today we baked cookies and cupcakes," Quinn said excitedly into the phone. "She even told the waitress it was Mommy and Me movie day yesterday."

"She called you Mommy?"

"She's still calling me Quinn, but she at least recognizes me as her Mom, that's good right? Or is it too soon?" Quinn asked, detecting an unfamiliar emotion in Rachel's words.

"No, it's not too soon. I don't think, I mean whatever Beth wants is fine. Shelby prepared her for a lot more than I thought, so I think we just let Beth take things where she feels it's right," Rachel said as she adjusted the phone and flopped down onto Santana's bed, the Latina turning from her makeup vanity to face Rachel.

"Okay," Quinn mumbled. "Anyways, she just went to bed, we're catching our train tomorrow morning, we'll be in New York at 10 o'clock," Quinn said checking over the train schedule in her hand, one last time. "Are you going to be meeting us there or should we come to the apartment?"

"I have something I need to do, so I won't be around until the afternoon," Rachel said with a sigh. "Santana will be here though."

"Are you okay Rach? Something isn't right, I can tell," Quinn asked as she began to pace back and fourth.

"Everything is fine, see you two tomorrow. Goodnight Quinn," Rachel hung up the phone and Santana stared at her incredulously for doing so.

"Goodnight R-" Quinn stared at the phone and hung up. "I can't believe she hung up on me," Quinn whispered out loud.

"Everything is fine?" Santana snapped, "Rachel, please. Quinn is not stupid, she knows something is up, you should have told her."

"I'll tell her when I have too," Rachel argued.

"Have to? Seriously? Rachel she needs to know now!"

"I can't tell her over the phone Santana and I can't say anything until I know all of the information first," Rachel said standing up off the bed. "And don't you dare go and tell her."

"I can't lie to my best friend Rach," Santana mumbled.

"I thought we were best friends too," Rachel stated. "Please Santana." 

* * *

"Rachel, please come in," Mr. Delheim said as Rachel opened the door to him office on Monday morning.

"Good morning," Rachel said as she took a seat in the chair across from the man.

"How are you doing?" He asked looking up from the stack of paper in front of him.

"I'll be better once this entire mess with Shelby's parents is settled," Rachel said honestly, taking a deep breath.

Mr. Delheim nodded knowingly and gave Rachel a sad smile. "How is Beth taking the news?"

"I haven't told her yet, she spent the weekend with Quinn in New Haven and I didn't want to worry either of them until I had all the information," Rachel admitted.

"Ah yes, that seems like a good idea to me as well," he said as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Can they do this? Can they actually take her?"

"Unfortunately," Mr. Delheim started. "They filed the court papers before you filed the custody papers, so they have a right to take this to court." Rachel's heart began to race and tears began to slide down her face and she began to speak but couldn't form proper words so Evan continued. "The chances of them getting Beth are slim," he said trying to calm her, "I know the judge preceding the case and I know that he is a fair man. Rachel, Shelby left Beth in your care for a reason, I have papers myself stating where she wanted Beth and with whom she wanted her and Shelby's parents were not who she wanted to raise Beth. You were and in some ways, Quinn too."

Rachel nodded, "I have a DVD, the one you gave me," Rachel said taking it from her bag. She says she wants Beth with me and she wants Beth to have a relationship with Quinn in this DVD, I know you said you were unaware of what was on it, but I have watched it many times, do you think this would help?" She said handing the DVD to Evan.

"It will indeed," he said placing the DVD on top of the stack of papers. "I have scheduled a court date for this Friday, I know it is soon but I want to get this matter handled as quickly as we can, Beth has been through enough and this needs to be done and over with."

Rachel could detect an anger in Evan's voice and she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Mr. Delheim, were you and my Mother romantically involved?"

Evan almost choked on the coffee he was sipping, "I loved Shelby very much, she was a dear friend and yes, we dated once, it was a long time ago, but we remained close and I would do anything to honour your Mother's memory Rachel."

Rachel smiled at the admission and motioned for the man to continue.

"As I was saying, I have made a court date for Friday, it's at 10 o'clock in the morning, you will need to meet me at the courthouse early so we may go over a few things before we head inside. The judge will want to speak with Beth," Mr. Delheim said. "As long as Beth is comfortable doing so."

"I'll have to ask her," Rachel said feeling uneasy about putting Beth in such a situation.

"There will be a Child Services worker, I believe the one you met with to pick up Beth-"

"Miss Reiner," Rachel interrupted.

"Yes, Miss Reiner will be stopping by your apartment sometime before hand, she will spend the day with you, fly on the wall type of deal, she won't tell you when she's coming or when she plans to leave, she will observe and let the courts know whether or not she deems you and your home appropriate for Beth." Evan continued. "Is it just you and Beth living in the apartment?"

"No," Rachel said running a hand through her hair. "I live with Santana and Kurt, my best friends, we went to High School together, they all knew Shelby as well. She taught at our school for a while, Quinn comes on weekends also."

"That's a full house," Mr. Delheim commented.

"It is, but Beth loves it, I can assure you the apartment is not in any way chaos, we've all adjusted fairly well," Rachel explained to the man.

"Does Beth have her own room?"

"No, she shares with me."

"You may want to do some shuffling, even if it is just until this is all over, it would look best if Beth had her own room."

"Yes Sir," Rachel mumbled, worried with how she was going to tell Santana and Kurt that someone had to share a room.

"Seeing as Kurt and Santana live in the apartment and are a large part of Beth's life, they will most likely need to take the stand on your behalf as well, Quinn too as she was the secondary on Beth's custody papers that you filed."

"Okay."

"Did you bring the papers with you I asked for," Mr. Delheim said, Rachel nodding and rummaging through her bag.

"These are the papers with all of Beth's Pre-School information, also I included papers stating where Beth is taking dance lessons, she is also taking vocal lessons, it's all there," Rachel said handing the man the paper.

"I don't understand why these are needed," Rachel said honestly.

"We want the judge to know that Beth is adjusted and forming a life with you, that it wouldn't be in her best interest to move her to live with Shelby's parents," the man explained as he placed the papers under the DVD Rachel had given him earlier. "And these are for you," he said handing a stack of papers to Rachel. "These are all the details for the court case," Rachel took the papers and placed them in her bag.

"Thank you," Rachel said through the tears she was holding back.

"I want you to call me after Miss Reiner leaves," Evan said.

"I promise to call you right away," Rachel answered as she stood up and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Thank you again."

"You are welcome Rachel," Evan said as he watched her leaving his office. "Rachel," he called out as she reached the door. "Everything is going to work out." 

* * *

"It's about time you two showed up," Santana said pulling the door of the apartment open.

"Hey S," Quinn said with a smile on her face. "We stopped for coffee, is Rachel back yet? Where's Kurt, I got one for him too."

"Where's Beth?" Santana said with a raised eyebrow.

"BOO!" Beth yelled, jumping out from behind Quinn.

Santana faked scared and Beth laughed running into Santana's arms, "Auntie Tana, I had so much fun, we made cookies and watched movies and ate junk food!"

"Junk food huh?" Santana said with a smile as she lifted the girl and walked into the apartment, Quinn following behind her. "Why don't you go wake  
up Uncle Kurt, he slept in this morning," Santana said putting Beth down and watching the girl run towards Kurt's bedroom. "Hey," Santana said again, turning to Quinn and pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Hey to you too," Quinn laughed returning the hug and taking a seat on the stool in the kitchen. "So I hear Brittany's back?"

"Straight to the point aren't you Q?" Santana said as she sat down. "She's in New York until Friday, but yesterday she said something about heading back Thursday because she got offered a spot teaching some workshop for the studio she's teaching at on Friday," Santana shrugged.

"She's teaching?" Quinn asked.

"She's different Q, good different, but different," Santana explained. "She wants to see you, we were thinking we could all hang out tonight like old times, the Unholy Trinity back together?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment, she wanted to spend the time with Rachel, but she also knew she had all week and that Beth was looking forward to time with Rachel as well, "I don't see why we can't, I'd love to see her," Quinn finally answered.

"Morning Quinn," Kurt said groggily as he carried Beth to the kitchen and set her down. "I hear you brought me coffee?"

"I did," Quinn smiled, handing the boy a large take out cup.

"So good," he mumbled through his sips.

"I hear you have an audition coming up?" Quinn inquired as Kurt took a seat with her and Santana.

"I do, for RENT!" Kurt answered.

"I'm sure you'll get it, who are you auditioning to play?"

"Mark?"

"I love him."

"He's my favourite male character," Kurt smiled. "Rachel still not back from-"

"No," Santana interrupted giving Kurt a look that could kill an entire army. "She'll be back soon I'm sure."

"Where is she?" Quinn asked, looking between the two.

"She's-"

"Well-"

"I'm home!" Rachel called out, Santana and Kurt breathing a sigh of relief as Quinn hopped down from the stool and half ran, half jogged to the front door and enveloped Rachel in a hug.

"I've missed you," Quinn whispered as she pressed her lips to Rachel's.

"I've missed you too," Rachel said with a smile.

"Did you miss me?" Beth said popping up from the couch.

"Of course I missed you Bug!" Rachel exclaimed as she hurried over to Beth and gave the child a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I bought you something," Rachel said pulling a DVD from her bag. "Despicable Me 2."

"I love that movie!" Beth said jumping up and down on the couch. "Can I watch it right now?"

"You can, but I need to have a grown up conversation with Santana, Kurt and Quinn," Rachel said as she gave the two sitting in the kitchen a small wave. "So how about we set this up in my room and you watch it in there?"

Beth though for a moment, before grabbing the DVD from Rachel and running to the girl's room. 

* * *

"What's going on?" Quinn asked after the four of them sat in the kitchen in awkward silence for a lengthy period of time. "You're all freaking me out, Kurt looks like he wants to hug me, Santana looks angry and Rachel you're crying, what the hell!"

"Q," Santana said coolly. "We need you to take a deep breath and not freak out because Beth's in the other room and-"

"Shelby's parents are fighting for custody of Beth," Rachel blurted out, causing Quinn's eyes to bulge.

"Are you f-" Quinn screamed, Santana slapping a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Shit Q, what the hell did I just say!"

"Rachel, when did you find this out?" Quinn whispered when Santana finally let her speak.

"Saturday."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your weekend with Beth."

"You should have told me."

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. Quinn stood up from the stool and grabbed her sweater as she headed to the front door. "Quinn please don't-"

"I need some air," Quinn mumbled as she slammed the apartment door behind her and left Rachel in tears in the kitchen, with Kurt and Santana staring at the front door in shock.

"I wasn't expecting that," Kurt whispered.

"Jesus," Santana muttered as she turned to Rachel. "Rachel deep breaths, she'll be back."

"I know," Rachel sobbed.

"What happened at the Lawyers?" Kurt asked.

Rachel told them everything Mr. Delheim had said, noting the fact that she was going to have to go over everything again with Quinn once the girl had calmed down. She explained about Miss Reiner and about how Evan thought it would be a good idea if Beth took the stand, Kurt and Santana too and hesitantly she told them about Beth needing her own room.

"So we share," Santana stated.

"Santana I'm so sorry," Rachel began, only to be cut off by Santana.

"Listen Rach, I don't care, what needs to be done, needs to be done," Santana said with a shrug, looking over at Kurt with a gleam in her eyes and the boy nodding his approval. "Rach, Kurt and I have been meaning to talk too you about something and we think now is a good time."

Rachel looked from Kurt to Santana and then back to Kurt and began to cry, "I knew this would happen, you're both going to leave aren't you?"

"Yes and no," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"The old lady that lives across the hall, she's moving in June," Santana explained. "Kurt and I were thinking that if Q get's into school here, she's going to want a place to stay and shit, so if Kurt and I live across the hall, Q can move in here with you and Beth."

"We'll still see you all the time, still be hanging out all the time and it will be like Friends, you and Quinn are the lesbian version of Rachel and Monica and Santana and I will be Joey and Chandler," Kurt said.

"I'm Joey," Santana clarified.

"And I'm a sassier, better dressed Chandler," Kurt said causing Rachel to laugh.

"We'll still be here for you when you need help with Beth or need someone to talk to because Q's emotional ass is hard to handle," Santana continued.  
"It just won't be as crowded and crazy as it would be with four adults and a child living in one space."

"And if you tell the judge that the living arrangement is only temporary, maybe it will help," Kurt added.

Rachel nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm so scared guys," she admitted.

"So tonight we'll move you into my room and Beth will have her own room," Santana said and Kurt shook his head.

"Better to move you two into my room, it's bigger and me into Rachel's, Beth can have Santana's room, it's the smallest, but big enough for her," Kurt replied, Santana and Rachel nodding their heads in agreement.

"How are you gonna tell the Monster?" Santana asked.

"I want to tell her myself, without you two and without Quinn, this is something I think I need to do, you know?" Rachel said squinting slightly.

"Totally."

"Definitely."

"Quinn and I were gonna hang with B tonight, Unholy Trinity shit," Santana laughed, causing Rachel to roll her eyes at the High School nickname.

"I have to work the late shift," Kurt groaned.

"So I guess I'll tell her tonight," Rachel whispered.

"And we got a lot of moving to do this afternoon," Santana said waving a hand. "We should do some serious reorganizing as well," she said looking around.

"Thanks for-"

"Shut up Rachel," Santana and Kurt said together.

"Enough of the thank you's," Santana said.

"We got your back," Kurt laughed.

"Would you two mind watching over Beth? I'd like to go see if I can find Quinn," Rachel said standing up. 

* * *

It didn't take Rachel long to spot the blonde, she was sitting on a bench just outside of the apartment, the windy New York air blowing her hair in all directions. Rachel sat down beside Quinn, her hands gripping the edge of the bench and feet swinging as she leaned forward and turned her head to look at Quinn.

"Please don't let them take her," Quinn whispered.

"I'm doing everything I can to stop it," Rachel said honestly.

"What can I do to help?" Quinn asked.

"Stop running," Rachel whispered. "Stop running when you're scared."


	24. The Social Worker

**I would like to apologize for being so late with this chapter! You are all lovely and thank you for still reading. **

**I would also like to thank the person who left this comment:**

**Guest ****chapter 7 .  
****What the fuck you suck you birch**

**I had a good laugh, because I'm a birch. I'm a tree? I like trees and love birch trees. Also, it made for a good Twitter post. I posted a birch tree and wrote #Selfie LOL - Thanks for the laugh. **

* * *

"Beth," Rachel said as she tucked the child into bed. "Before you go to bed, I need to talk to you about something."

Beth looked up at Rachel and looked around her new room, she wondered if something was wrong earlier in the day when Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Rachel had all been working furiously to rearrange the apartment, cleaning and organizing. Beth ignored their whispers and the sad looks she was getting from all the adults in the room, but when Rachel said she needed to talk to her, Beth simply nodded her head and sat up in her bed.

"Do you remember your Mommy's parents, your grandparents?" Rachel asked.

"I don't see them much, only a few times," Beth answered, her eyebrows scrunched together. "Why?"

"They want you to live with them," Rachel whispered causing a wave of tears to strike the child in question.

"You don't want me anymore?" Beth cried out, tiny hands fisting at the comforter that covered her.

Rachel took a deep breath and shook her head, "Beth, I do want you. Santana and Kurt want you and so does Quinn." Rachel reached out and took Beth's hand in her own in an attempt to calm her. "Your Grandparents are fighting with me and Quinn, they want to take you away, but we don't want them too. We may need your help though."

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Rachel headed off to her rehearsal, despite trying to convince Santana, Quinn and Kurt that it was not necessary for her to go.

"You're not letting this mess of shit screw up your future Berry," Santana had said.

"You're going, we got everything covered here," Quinn told her with a smile.

"It's almost 10, I'm thinking the Social Worker won't be coming today, if she was, she would be here by now," Kurt said with a shrug as he handed Rachel her bag.

Unfortunately Kurt was wrong and less than an hour after Rachel left, a knock at the front door of the apartment halted Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Beth from their baking. Beth hadn't asked much more about the court case, Rachel had explained to her that the judge wanted to speak with her and that their was going to be a lady coming to the apartment to check in and make sure that Beth was safe where she was, so when Kurt answered the door and ushered in a tall woman, Beth knew who she was right away and immediately she extended her arms out for Quinn to pick her up.

Quinn held Beth protectively as Kurt introduced himself to the woman, who in exchange introduced herself to everyone in the room.

"Hello, my name is Miss Reiner, I'm the child services worker," the woman walked towards Beth and smiled. "It's good to see you again Beth," she said as she began to look around. "And where is Rachel?"

"Rachel is at her Broadway rehearsals," Santana said trying to hold down her emotions. "She should be here within the next couple of hours."

"Would you like anything to drink?" Quinn asked, Miss Reiner shaking her head no.

"Please continue with what you are doing, I will be over here, pretend I'm not here," she said earning an eyeroll from Santana. "I will be wanting to speak with each of you individually, Quinn was it? I'd like to speak to you first if you wouldn't mind."

Cautiously Quinn eyed the woman and then handed Beth over to Kurt, placing a kiss on Beth's head before heading to the living room and sitting down next to Miss Reiner.

"You are Beth's biological Mother?" The woman asked eyeing her folder.

"I am," Quinn answered, wondering if that was the reason she wanted to speak with Quinn first.

"Why did you give Beth up for adoption?"

_'Straight to the point'_ Quinn thought as she let her eyes fall back to Beth who was helping Santana add eggs to their mixture of ingredients. "I was 16, I was living in the spare room of a friend's house because my parents, who are extremely religious, had kicked me out of the house."

"And Beth's Father?"

"Noah Puckerman," Quinn whispered. "He wasn't ready to be a Father."

"And where is he now?"

"No one knows," Quinn answered, hoping the woman would stop asking her questions about Puck.

The woman nodded and wrote down a few things on her papers and looked back up at Quinn. "And is this the first time you have had contact with Beth since you gave her up for adoption?"

"I met her for the first time when she was a year old," Quinn answered, not adding in any detail. "It was brief, but this is the first time I have been a real part of her life, yes."

"And how is that going for you?"

"I've never been happier."

The woman smiled kindly before moving onto her next question. "How did you go about finding Shelby during Beth's adoption process?"

"Actually, that was all Rachel and Shelby," Quinn said as her mind flashed back to the day she gave birth to Beth. "I was early, by almost three weeks, I had been looking over many applications for family's who wanted to adopt, but I had made no final decisions when I went into labour during my High School Glee Club Regionals competition," Quinn let out a small laugh and took a deep breath.

"Shelby is Rachel's biological Mom, she had only met her for the first time a couple of months earlier and when I went into labour, Rachel told Shelby that I had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The long and the short of it, Shelby came to the hospital and I talked to her and the way she was looking at my daughter through the window of the nursery, told me she was who I wanted Beth to be with."

Miss Reiner nodded and did a bit more writing. "Any regrets?"

"Yes and no," Quinn said in a small voice. "I knew I was doing the right thing by Beth, I was in no position to raise her then, but it changed me, giving her up. I missed her every day."

"And now?"

"Now what?"

"What is your position in raising her?"

"I want to be in her life, I want to help Rachel raise her in a way that would make Shelby proud," Quinn said, looking up at the woman. "I currently attend Yale, but I am in the process of transferring to Columbia so I can be closer to Beth and Rachel."

"What is your relationship with Rachel?"

"She's my girlfriend, but before that, she is one of my best friends."

Miss Reiner finished up with Quinn and moved on to Santana, who was reluctant to speak with the woman, but did so anyways.

"What is your position in Beth's life?" Miss Reiner asked as soon as Santana had settled in on the couch.

"I'm Rachel's best friend, roommate and Quinn's best friend since, forever. Beth considers me as an Aunt, that's what she calls me, Auntie Tana," Santana said as a smile came across her face.

"You live here as well?"

"I do, currently it is myself, Rachel and Beth and Kurt," Santana replied, wondering just how much of a problem that was going to be.

"It won't be like that for long," she added.

"That is a lot of people and what do you mean by that?"

"There is an apartment across the hall coming available shortly," Santana answered. "Kurt and I are planning to move in to that one, while Rachel, Quinn and Beth take over this one."

"I see," Miss Reiner said, clicking her tongue. "And what do you do?"

"I currently work at the Spotlight Diner, along with Kurt and Rachel and I am in the process of applying to Columbia for school in the fall."

"The same school as Miss Fabray?"

"Yes."

"Ivy league," the woman said with a nod of her head. "My Alma Mater, great school."

"It is, Quinn and I took all of the same AP classes in High School and got similar grades, although she was better at math than I was," Santana said, treating the conversation as mature and professional as she could. "So I am sure neither of us will have any problems getting in."

"How is Beth adjusting to everyone?"  
Santana smiled at the question, knowing she couldn't screw it up. "She's doing better than I expected, we have a schedule that she has fallen into well. I work the morning shift at the Diner on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, I drop her off at Pre-School on those days, Rachel and Kurt drop her off on Tuesdays and Thursdays before School and we alternate picking her up. Rachel takes her to dance and vocal lessons three times a week."

"And when Rachel is at these rehearsals for?"

"Funny Girl, the revival," Santana finished for the woman. "Somedays she takes Beth with her, somedays Kurt or I take her to the park and for dinner."

Miss Reiner made a few notes and thanked Santana for her time, before moving on to Kurt.

"What is your relation to Beth?"

"I'm Rachel's roommate and best gay and I am friend's with Quinn and Santana. We all went to school together, I was at the hospital the day Beth was born. She refers to me as Uncle Kurt," Kurt said proudly.

"What is it you do for a living?"

"I work at the Spotlight Diner and I go to school at NYADA, with Rachel," Kurt said with a nod.

"How are you finding it with Beth living here?"

"It's great," Kurt said honestly. "At first I was worried, we live a busy life here, the three of us, but Beth fits in well and she is taken care of and loved."

"What sort of things do you all do with Beth?"

"Beth loves to shop," Kurt said with a laugh. "So when I go to do shopping, which I do often, she loves to come along. Santana and I take her for a movie and a dinner every Saturday night to give Rachel and Quinn alone time and Beth loves to dance and sing, so their is a lot of that going on in this apartment. She loves to play dress up and she's smart, she loves spelling games."  
The woman once again jotted down information being told to her, before looking back up at Kurt. "Thank you for your time, you can head back to what you were doing, I'm just going to make a few notes."

* * *

"Would you like a tour?" Quinn asked from the kitchen as she put the pan of cookies and the pan of brownies into the oven.

"I would, actually," the woman said standing up from the couch.

"This is my room," Beth announced as they made their way around the apartment, showing Miss Reiner from room to room.

"It's lovely," Miss Reiner said looking around. "And who are these pictures of?" She asked Beth, pointing to the frames on Beth's dresser.

Quinn smiled as Beth stood up on her bed, explaining the photos to the Social Worker.

"This one is me and Quinn, in the hospital when I was born." Beth said pointing to the photo on the far left. "And this one is me and my Mommy on my birthday when I was small." Beth pointed to a photo of Shelby holding Beth, they were both wearing birthday hats and Beth had cake on her face and clothes. "And that one is me and Rachel and then that one is me and Kurt-"

"Kurt and I," Quinn whispered, causing a bubble of laughter from Beth.

"Oops," she said moving on to the next picture. "This one is Quinn and I, the day I moved here," Beth pointed to a frame, photos identical to the ones she gave Quinn. "And this is a um-"

"That's Beth and I," Santana laughed as the woman inspected the photos. "It's from the photobooth at the mall."

The woman smiled and placed the strip of pictures back against the frame of Quinn and Beth. "And how about this one?"

"That's my Mommy and Rachel, when Rachel was small," Beth said as she watched Miss Reiner pick up the frame and inspect the photo of Shelby and Rachel in the hospital the day Rachel was born.

"They are very lovely," she said looking around the room one last time, her eyes falling on the only stuffed animal on Beth's bed. "And who is that?"

Beth picked up her teddy bear and held it out to Miss Reiner. "Quinn, my teddy."

"Your teddy's name is Quinn?" The woman laughed.

"I gave it to her, the first time we met after Shelby adopted her," Quinn said with a smile.

"Took her a year to pick the thing out," Santana mocked lightly.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rachel called out. "Guys, are you here?"

"Rachel!" Beth screamed jumping off her bed and running to the front door, the adults following her out.

"Hey Bug, did you have a good day?"

"We made cookies and brownies and Miss Reiner is here," Beth said, whispering the last part of her sentence.

Rachel looked up at the woman standing in the living room, watching the exchange between her and Beth. "Miss Reiner," Rachel said standing up and approaching the woman. "It's lovely to see you again, I apologize for not being her when you arrived, how long have you been here?"

The woman smiled at Rachel and shook her hand. "It's nice to see you again as well. I have been here a couple hours, in fact I'm almost done. I just need to speak with you and Beth before I go. I've already talked to these three and taken a tour, your apartment is wonderful," she said hoping to calm the nerves she was sensing coming from the girl in front of her.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile, taking a deep breath. "Shall we?"

"Actually I was hoping to speak with Beth first," Miss Reiner said, smiling at Beth. "If you don't mind."

"Beth?" Rachel said looking at the child. "Is that okay with you?"

Beth nodded her head and Rachel watched as she took a seat on the couch next to the Social Worker, while she followed Kurt, Santana and Quinn into the kitchen.

"Hi," Miss Reiner said to Beth, the girl looking up at her shyly.

"Hello."

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and I just want you to answer them the best you can okay?" Beth nodded at the woman and swallowed, waiting. "First, how do you like living here?"

"I like it lots," Beth said smiling. "It's fun and Auntie Tana and Uncle Kurt are fun and Rachel and Quinn are the best, Rachel reminds me of my Mommy."

"And do you think your Mommy would like you to stay living here?"

"She told me this is where I was going to live," Beth answered.

"When did she tell you that?"

"Before she went away, she told me I was going to meet my real Tummy Mommy and I would get to live with my sister, Rachel," Beth smiled, Miss Reiner making notes.

"Would you like to live with your Grandparents?"

Beth started to cry and shook her head. "I only met them a couple times and I don't like them! Their house smells weird and they don't like to play games, Rachel likes games and she sings to me like my Mommy did."

Miss Reiner reached out and wiped Beth's tears, nodding her head. "Sounds like you found a good fit with Rachel."

"I love Rachel."

"And Quinn?"

"She's perfect. Please don't take me away," Beth said with a sad smile.

* * *

Santana, Quinn and Kurt took Beth down to the cafe to get Hot Chocolate and coffee, seeing the sadness in her eyes when she had finished with the Social Worker, while Rachel stayed back to speak with Miss Reiner.

"Everything seems to be going well, she seems adjusted," Miss Reiner said with a nod. "Are you enjoying having her here?"

"Very much," Rachel answered. "She's a brilliant child and very talented. She's a bright light and she makes the world a better place," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"And how was your rehearsal today?"

"It went great thank you, we are on track for opening night."

"Is it hard juggling Beth and your rehearsals, work and school?"

"It would be, but I have great friends that are very helpful and who love Beth as much as I do."

"So I've seen today, they are a great bunch," Miss Reiner said as her eyes scanned her paper.

"So you go to NYADA?"

"Yes."

"And you work at the Spotlight Diner?"

"I only work three shifts a week," Rachel said with a laugh. "Most of my time is spent at rehearsals and with Beth."

"Your apartment is full, isn't it? A lot of people?"

"It is, but it works and Santana and Kurt are planning to move into the apartment across the hall."

"And Quinn, your girlfriend, will be moving in here?"

Rachel coughed, surprised that Miss Reiner knew her relation to Quinn, but she nodded her head and smiled. "If that is what she wants yes, of course it is also up to Beth. There has already been a lot of changes in her life, we are kind of taking life at a pace that works for her for the time being."

"Beth's adoptive Mother, Shelby. She was your biological Mother, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. Shelby and I didn't really have a relationship, well, we did, but it was unconventional. I met her when I was 16, just before Beth was born and then she taught at my school for a semester when Beth was about a year old. I saw her again shortly after I moved to New York, once."

"Did you know she was sick?"

"No, she never told me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Miss Reiner said genuinely.

"Thank you."

They continued on like this for a time, Miss Reiner asking similar questions to the ones she asked Kurt, Santana and Quinn. When they were done Miss Reiner closed her file folder and looked up at Rachel with a smile. "I had a home visit with Beth's Grandparents yesterday and between us, I will be making a recommendation to the Judge on your behalf, that Beth stay where she is. She's at home here and I don't see any cause or reason to remove her and uproot her life again."

* * *

**Reviews make Lea Michele happy :P**


End file.
